THIRTY SOMETHING (remake)
by BaekQiu
Summary: [chapter 16-end] Dicari! Lelaki yang bersedia dan mampu menjadi ayah dari kelima anak Byun Baekhyun! "Siapa tahu kau punya seseorang di dalam kamarmu." "Sudah kubilang aku seorang janda!" "Dan janda tidak boleh memiliki seseorang di dalam kamarnya?" [bad summary]
1. Chapter 1

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bayangan itu melintas begitu cepat di muka mobilnya. Hitam. Tinggi. Dan sempoyongan.

Bunyi derit rem yang panjang menyakitkan telinga melengking membelah kesunyian malam. Mobil itu terlonjak berhenti. Byun Baekhyun terdorong ke depan. Dan terenyak kembali ke sandaran bangku mobilnya.

Terlambat! Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya benturan keras di salah satu bagian mobilnya, bayangan itu terlontar ke tepi jalan.

Ya Tuhan! Bayangan itu pasti bukan kucing! Dia pasti seorang penyebrang jalan! Penyebrang jalan gila yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di depan mobilnya...

Kini orang itu pasti sudah terkapar mati di tepi jalan sana. Dalam satu malam saja, dia telah menjadi seorang pembunuh!

Baekhyun masih tertegun bingung di dalam mobilnya. Tidak tahu, mesti turun menengok korban itu atau justru kabur secepat-cepatnya. Ke kantor polisi, itu yang paling aman.

Daripada mesti turun seorang diri menghampiri sesosok mayat...pada pukul dua malam! Hiii... sepinya tempat ini!

Dan Baekhyun tidak jadi memejamkan matanya. Sesosok bayangan, entah dari neraka mana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mobilnya.

Takut dan kaget, serentak Baekhyun menjerit. Refleks tangannya menyambar kunci mobilnya untuk menghidupkan mesin.

Tetapi sial! Mesinnya tidak mau hidup! Dan bayangan itu lebih cepat membuka pintu mobilnya. Menerobos masuk. Langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun...

Oh, dia pasti setan! Setan dari orang yang mati ditabraknya tadi...

Sambil memekik sekali lagi, Baekhyun mencoba meloloskan diri dari mobilnya. Lari. Kabur. Tetapi sekali lagi, setan itu lebih cepat.

"Diam di sini!" bentaknya sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa semua setan bisa bicara. Tetapi setan yang satu ini tangannya begitu hangat. Di mana ada setan yang tangannya begini hangat?

"Jalankan mobilmu!" perintahnya sekali lagi.

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin, makhluk ini masih bernapas. Dia pasti belum jadi setan. Masih berwujud manusia. Kalau tidak, buat apa dia naik mobil? Setan kan bisa terbang?

Dan dalam kegelapan, samar-samar Baekhyun dapat melihat wajahnya. Wajah paling kotor yang pernah dilihatnya. Tetapi kotoran itu bukan hanya debu. Kotoran itu bercampur darah... darah bercampur keringat!

"Cepat jalankan mobilmu!" perintahnya lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun membaca ancaman dalam suaranya. Tetapi bukan hanya ancaman. Ada nada lain di dalam suaranya. Nada kesakitan... Ya Tuhan! Dia kesakitan sekali!

"A-akan kubawa kau ke rumah s-sakit..." Baekhyun menggagap bingung.

"Persetan!" geram lelaki itu menahan sakit. "Cepat jalankan mobilmu!"

"Ke mana?"

"Pokoknya jalan! Cepat!"

Baekhyun menyentuh kunci mobilnya. Menggenggam erat-erat. Memutarnya untuk menghidupkan mesin. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Ah, pasti mobil tua ini mogok lagi!

Tetapi pada putaran keempat, mesinnya hidup. Baekhyun sampai lupa bernapas. Dan merasa amat sesak.

Ya Tuhan! Mudah-mudahan semua ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi seperti yang hampir setiap malam dialaminya. Dia sering merasa sesak begini. Ketakutan. Membeku di tempat tidurnya. Lalu tiba-tiba terbangun di dalam kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Dan bersyukur semua itu hanya mimpi.

Tetapi kali ini agaknya dia tidak bermimpi. Dia benar-benar berada dalam mobilnya pada pukul dua dini hari...dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya!

Dan lelaki itu pasti bukan orang baik-baik. Kalau tidak, kenapa dia menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit? Dia kan butuh pertolongan! Mukanya berlumuran darah. Pasti karena benturan dengan mobilnya tadi.

Ah, seandainya dia tahu laki-laki ini masih hidup, lebih baik dia tidak berhenti tadi. Lebih baik dia cepat-cepat kabur ke kantor polisi terdekat.

Orang ini pasti punya maksud jahat. Dia pasti mau merampok mobilnya. Tetapi mengapa tidak ditinggalkannya saja Baekhyun di tepi jalan tadi? Atau... dia punya maksud lain? Menyeretnya ke tempat gelap dan...

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bayangan belukar yang rimbun di belakang rumah Nenek tiba-tiba saja kembali menghantui dirinya...

Dia merasa takut. Amat takut. Ingin menjerit. Memekik. Tetapi suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Yang terdengar hanya suara seperti orang tercekik.

Lalu Baekhyun tidak dapat menguasai kemudi lagi. Mobil itu meluncur ke tepi jalan. Menabrak trotoar.

"Kau tolol!" bentak laki-laki itu antara kaget dan marah. "Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Tangannya sudah terulur untuk mencengkram bahu Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba tangan itu mengejang di udara. Matanya berpapasan dengan sebentuk wajah yang amat pucat. Dan entah mengapa, melihat paras yang membeku ketakutan itu, dia membatalkan niatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" desisnya sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku takut..." rintih Baekhyun tak sadar.

"Aku juga takut," gumam lelaki itu pahit. "Sekarang jalankan mobilmu!"

Suara itu bukan suara orang jahat. Suara yang meredam sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berani menoleh. Dan matanya bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu. Sepasang mata yang tajam, tetapi menyimpan kelembutan di baliknya. Ah, sorot matanya tidak begis. Sama sekali tidak kejam. Dia pasti bukan penjahat!

"Kasihanilah aku!" pinta Baekhyun sambil berdoa dalam hati. "Aku punya lima anak perempuan yang masih kecil-kecil..."

Seolah tidak percaya, laki-laki itu menoleh. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat harapan Baekhyun meletup.

"Kumohon padamu biarkan aku pulang. Anak-anakku menunggu di rumah. Kalau kau mau mengambil mobilku, ambil saja. Tapi jangan ganggu aku..."

Sekejap dia mengawasi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun merasa dia sedang berpikir. Mudah-mudahan dia masih punya hati...

"Ada siapa di rumahmu?"

"Hanya aku dan anak-anak."

"Suamimu?"

"Aku janda."

"Kalau begitu, bawalah aku ke rumahmu."

"Ke rumahku?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget. "Mau apa kau ke sana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Bukan urusanku, desah Baekhyun ngeri. Tapi itu kan rumahku!

Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya Baekhyun masih dapat melihat lelaki itu menyeka mukanya berkali-kali. Sebentar-sebentar dia memegang kepalanya. Dan mengerut kesakitan.

Mudah-mudahan dia sudah jatuh pingsan sebelum sampai ke rumah. Tetapi sampai mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah, lelaki itu masih tetap bertahan!

Sempoyongan dia turun dari mobil. Membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Dan menyeretnya turun.

"Buka!" desisnya sambil melirik pintu depan rumah. "Ingat, jangan membangunkan siapapun!"

Bergegas Baekhyun mencari kunci di dalam tasnya dan membuka pintu. Sejenak lelaki itu menahan langkahnya di ambang pintu. Menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan matanya. Ruang tamu yang sempit. Gelap. Sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Di mana anak-anakmu?"

"Tidur."

"Di mana kamarnya?"

"Di atas."

"Pembantu?"

"Tidak punya."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Cuma ibu. Tidur di kamar anak-anak."

Baekhyun mendengar laki-laki itu menghela napas lega. Justru pada saat Baekhyun menahan napas. Anak-anaknya perempuan semua. Jika lelaki ini... Oh Tuhan! Jangan!

Buru-buru Baekhyun menyodorkan kunci mobilnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tolong tinggalkan rumahku," pinta Baekhyun ketakutan. "Ambil apa saja yang kau inginkan. Jangan ganggu aku dan anak-anakku..."

"Ambilkan aku minum," katanya sambil menutup pintu dan menjatuhkan diri ke kursi. "Obat sakit kepala juga."

"Pusing?" tanya Baekhyun tak sadar.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. Dan menyeka darah yang meleleh dari hidungnya.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit..."

"Jangan cerewet!"

"Tapi kau harus ke dokter!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Mungkin lukamu parah."

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau kau mati, aku yang dihukum! Aku yang menabrakmu!"

"Ambil minum!"

Apa boleh buat. Baekhyun menghela napas. Dia tidak dapat mengatur bajingan ini. Orang itu yang berkuasa.

Baekhyun baru melangkah setindak ketika laki-laki itu menyambar lengannya. Dia hampir memekik kaget. Untuk masih sempat ditahannya. Baekhyun sadar, dia tidak boleh membangungkan anak-anaknya. Kalau mereka bangun, keadaan akan bertambah kacau. Dan mereka mungkin berada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar.

"Ada apa?" gerutu Baekhyun antara takut dan jengkel. "Kau minta minum, kan?"

"Aku ikut. Di mana kamarmu?"

"Mau apa ke kamarku?"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Siapa tahu kau punya seseorang di kamarmu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku janda."

"Dan janda tidak boleh punya seseorang di kamarnya?"

Memerah paras Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau harus takut?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Di mana kamarmu?"

Terpaksa Baekhyun membawa laki-laki itu ke kamarnya. Untung memang, dia selalu tidur sendiri. Di kamar bawah. Dengan menempatkan anak-anaknya di kamar atas, mereka tidak akan terbangun setiap kali dia pulang malam.

Lelaki itu mengempaskan pintu kamar sampai terbuka. Dan tegak dalam posisi siaga. Ketika dirasanya aman, tangannya meraba dinding. Dan menekan tombol lampu.

Sinar lampi menerangi seluruh kamar yang tidak terlalu besar. Sebuah ranjang kosong menanti di tengah kamar. Lemari yang kecil itu juga tak mungkin dipakai seseorang untuk bersembunyi. Selain itu hanya sebuah meja hias yang mengisi kamar itu.

Lelaki itu menghela napas lega. Rasanya semua aman. Tidak ada seorang pun di kamar perempuan ini. Dia langsung duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mengurut-urut kepalanya.

Dia pasti sangat kesakitan, pikir Baekhyun resah. Kalau dia mau menggunakan kesempatan, rasanya sekaranglah saatnya yang paling tepat. Dia hanya tinggal menyambar botol parfumnya. Menyemprotkan minyak wangi itu ke matanya. Lalu memukul kepalanya dengan lampu duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Dan kebimbanga Baekhyun buyar dengan sendirinya. Karena lelaki itu sudah roboh sebelum sempat diapa-apakan!

Dia tidak pingsan. Tapi sekujur wajahnya mengerut kesakitan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun merasa kasihan kepadanya. Karena bagaimanapun, dialah yang telah menabrak orang ini.

Bergegas Baekhyun lari ke dapur. Mengambil air dan membawa sebutir pil obat penghilang rasa sakit.

"Ini obatnya," Baekhyun menyodorkan obat dan air yang dibawanya. "Kau perlu dokter!"

"Aku hanya pusing," katanya setelah menelan obatnya.

"Apa salahnya pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Diteguknya airnya sampai habis.

"Lagi?"

"Aku ingin muntah lagi."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dibaringkannya tubuhnya. Dipejamkannya matanya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," desahnya menahan sakit. "Asal kau tidak berbuat yang bukan-bukan."

Berbuat apa, pikir Baekhyun sambil menyelinap ke luar. Menelepon polisi? Meminta mereka mengeluarkan lelaki itu dari kamarnya? Tetapi...apa salah dia? Lelaki itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Baekhyun lah yang telah menabraknya!

 **TBC**

 **Hai aku balik lagi dengan membawa FF remake dari novel karya Mira W berjudul asli "Cinta di awal Tiga Puluh".**

 **Kenapa sih aku suka banget nge-remake cerita Mira W? Karena beliau adalah salah satu penulis favoritku, dan aku pengen orang-orang tahu bahwa meskipun novel-novel karya Mira W kebanyakan sudah jadul (dari segi cover book dan tahun terbit), tapi ceritanya seru banget.**

 **Oke deh, mind to REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan. Tetapi mulutnya tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Jongin menelungkup di atas tubuhnya. Mukanya yang basah berkeringat begitu dekat dengan muka Baekhyun. Napas lelaki itu mengembus-ngembuskan udara panas ke pipinya. Bau alkohol yang menyengat hampir membuat Baekhyun muntah.

Mati-matian Baekhyun melawan. Mencakar. Memukul. Menendang. Memberontak. Tetapi Jongin jauh lebih kuat. Tubuhnya yang kekar menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun biar Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaga.

Sia-sia Baekhyun memukul. Mencakar. Menendang. Jongin seperti tidak merasakannya. Dia mengoyak pakaian Baekhyun. Dan merampas apa yang diinginkannya.

Baekhyun merasakan kenyerian yang amat sangat di sela-sela pahanya. Dia memekik. Memekik lagi. Dan terjaga dari tidurnya...

Baekhyun terbangun dalam gelap. Duduk terpaku di kursi. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Airmata meleleh di wajahnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar disentuhnya tombol lampu. Seluruh ruangan menjadi terang. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di kamar tamunya yang sempit itu. Dia seorang diri di sana.

Diliriknya jam dinding. Hampir pukul lima pagi. Mengapa dia tidur di sofa?

Pandangannya melayang ke pintu kamar tidurnya. Dan sekonyong-konyong Baekhyun teringat laki-laki itu! Astaga. Masih adakah dia di dalam sana?

Tidak sadar tatapan Baekhyun melintas ke tingkat atas. Mungkinkah dia menyelinap ke sana?

Tergopoh-gopoh Baekhyun beringsut bangun. Naluri seorang ibu untuk melindungi anak-anaknya mengusir rasa takutnya. Dia harus melihat apakah bajingan itu masih meringkuk di kamarnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar tidur. Dan Baekhyun terenyak sesaat.

Sesosok tubuh melesat dari tempat tidurnya. Melompat ke jendela. Siap untuk menerjang ke luar.

"Tunggu!" sergah Baekhyun bingung. "Tidak ada siapa pun! Aku sendirian."

Lelaki itu tertegun di tempatnya. Dia menoleh. Dan matanya berpapasan dengan mata Baekhyun. Lalu dia ambruk di atas kedua lututnya. Kedua belah tangannya menebah kepalanya.

Refleks Baekhyun menghampirinya. Dan memapahnya ke tempat tidur. Ada desir aneh di dadanya ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit laki-laki itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

Kurang ajar, maki Baekhyun dalam hati. Kenapa aku jadi bertingkah seperti perawan belasan tahun lagi?

Baekhyun membantu membaringkan laki-laki itu di tempat tidur. Dan menyodorkan bantal ke bawah kepalanya.

"Tambah pusing kalau pakai bantal," erangnya lirih dengan mata terpejam.

Baekhyun membungkuk dalam. Mengambil bantal. Dan menyingkirkan bantal itu ke samping.

"Barangkali gegar otak."

Mendengar nada cemas dalam suara Baekhyun, lelaki itu membuka matanya. Dan tidak sengaja matanya menembak lekuk menggiurkan di dada Baekhyun.

Menyadari kesalahannya, lekas-lekas Baekhyun menyingkir.

"Ke mana?"

"Ambil obat." Bergegas Baekhyun memutar tubuh. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas membara.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Cepat-cepat dia meninggalkan kamar itu. Langsung ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Baekhyun sedang menggoreng telur ketika terdengar jeritan ibunya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun menghambur keluar dari dapur. Dan berpapasan dengan ibunya yang sedang tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hyunie!" geram ibunya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Matanya membeliak gusar. "Siapa lelaki di kamarmu itu?!"

"Teman," sahut Baekhyun sambil menghela napas.

"Teman?" ibu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Tatapannya setajam pisau silet. Sorotnya berbaur antara kesal dan tidak percaya.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Dipalingkannya wajahnya dengan segera.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, bu, aku tidak suka ditatap seperti itu."

"Orang macam apa dia?" desak ibunya lagi tanpa menghiraukan protes Baekhyun.

"Dia akan segera pergi," sahut Baekhyun sambil melangkah kembali ke dapur.

"Jadi rumah ini sudah benar-benar menjadi hotel! Atau semacam rumah..."

"Ibu! Dia sedang sakit!"

"Dan tidak ada tempat tidur kosong di rumah sakit?"

Oh, sudahlah. Percuma berdebat dengan ibunya. Dalam usia enam puluh tahun, rasanya ibunya telah menjadi enam kali lebih cerewet daripada ketika berumur lima puluh sembilan!

Keinginan Baekhyun untuk menceritakan kisahnya semalam segera pudar. Ibu pasti tidak percaya. Ibunya sama saja seperti para tetangga. Bahkan anak-anaknya sekalipun. Mereka pasti menuduh lelaki itu temannya. Dan dia yang mengundangnya kesana.

Dengan jengkel Baekhyun melanjutkan kerjanya. Menggoreng telur untuk anak-anaknya. Dan membawa telur dadar itu ke meja makan.

"Bu, siapa paman yang ada di kamar ibu itu?" tanya Jina dengan mulut masih penuh dengan nasi.

Nah, ini dia. Serangan baru dari anak-anaknya. Sekarang mereka semua sedang menatapnya dengan curiga. Kecuali Hana. Putri sulungnya itu malah merunduk makin dalam. Dan menghabiskan makanannya makin cepat. Seolah-olah dia sudah muak berada di sana. Dan ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir.

Baekhyun meletakkan piring berisi telur itu di tengah meja.

"Teman ibu," sahutnya pendek.

"Paman tidur di sini, Bu?"

"Dia sedang sakit."

"Paman tidak punya rumah?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Jina-ya. Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah."

Hana meletakkan gelasnya di atas piring miliknya yang sudah kosong. Sengaja agak keras. Kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya. Begitu kasarnya sehingga kaki kursi yang menggesek lantai itu menerbitkan suara berisik.

Meskipun tidak berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun tahu, Hana sedang menyatakan protesnya atas kehadiran lelaki di kamar ibunya itu.

Mina lain lagi. Putrinya yang kedua itu, yang baru berumur empat belas tahun, sedang makan sambil menunduk. Tetapi kemurungan wajahnya melukiskan betapa kesalnya dia.

Baekhyun belum sempat menegurnya ketika bentakan Hana sudah menggelegar dari ambang pintu.

"Siapa yang ambil dompetku?!" Begitu masuk ke ruang makan, Hana langsung menghampiri Sena. "Mana dompetku?"

"Bukan aku yang ambil!" protes Sena marah. "Jangan sembarangan menuduh!"

"Kalau begitu kau!" Hana berpaling dengan geram pada Jina.

"Bukan! Bukan aku!" teriak Jina ketakutan.

Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghambur lari dari kursinya ketika Hana mendahului mencengkram lengannya.

"Mana dompetku?"

Jina memekik kesakitan.

"Byun Hana!" bentak Baekhyun kesal. "Lepaskan Jina! Jangan sekasar itu pada adikmu!"

"Dia mengambil dompetku, Bu!"

"Bukan aku!" erang Jina antara sakit dan takut.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?"

"Hana, lepaskan adikmu!"

Dengan jengkel Hana mengempaskan lengan adiknya.

"Sekarang," Baekhyun menatap Jina dan Sena bergantian. "Siapa yang mengambil dompet Hana?"

"Aku."

Semua mata menoleh ke pintu. Ke arah suara itu.

"Ibu." Baekhyun menelan kejengkelannya. "Ibu yang ambil dompet Hana?"

Dengan tenang ibunya melangkah masuk. Dan meletakkan dompet Hana di atas meja.

"Tuh, nenek kan yang ambil!" sorak Jina separuh melecehkan. "Bukan aku! Enak saja Hana eonni menuduhku!"

"Lain kali tanya dulu dong!" Sambung Sena kesal. "Jangan asal menuduh!"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau nenek mengambil dompetku?" Sambil menyambar dompetnya, Hana melewati tempat neneknya dengan kesal.

"Eh, siapa bilang nenek mengambil barangmu?" bantah nenek tersinggung. "Nenek hanya membantumu untuk menyimpannya. Kau meletakkan dompetmu begitu saja di atas meja. Bagaimana kalau hilang?"

"Ah, siapa siapa sih yang berani mencuri di dalam rumah?" dumal Sena penasaran. Dalam usia sepuluh tahun, anaknya yang ketiga ini memang sudah pintar mendumal seperti neneknya.

"Kalian kan belum tahu orang macam apa lelaki yang berada di dalam kamar ibu kalian."

"Astaga," keluh Baekhyun jengkel. "Dia bahkan belum mampu bangun dari tempat tidurnya, bu!"

Dan klakson panjang membuyarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Mobil antar jemputmu datang, Jina-ya." Baekhyun mengambil tas anaknya dan menyerahkannya kepada putrinya yang nomor empat.

Sementara Sena sudah mendahului menyambar tasnya sendiri dan menghambur ke depan.

Setelah kedua anaknya berangkat sekolah dengan mobil jemputan, Baekhyun menoleh pada orang yang tersisa di ruang makan.

"Aku pergi, bu," suara putri sulungnya datar. Tanpa nada.

"Di mana Mina?"

"Di kamar," sahut Hana pendek.

"Panggil dia turun. Hari ini Mina kan harus pergi ke pasar."

"Kenapa tidak ibu saja yang melakukannya," gumam Hana sambil melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Dia sedang menangis!" bisik nenek dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dengan bingung.

"Menangis? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa lagi?" Nenek mengangkat bahu dan menatap sinis. "Pasti gara-gara lelaki di kamarmu itu! Kau kan tahu kalau anak-anak sangat perasa."

"Tapi semalam aku tidur di kursi, bu."

"Ibu tahu," sahut nenek ketus. "Yang tidak ibu ketahui, di mana lelaki itu tidur!"

* * *

Mina menelungkup di atas tempat tidurnya. Walau tidak mendengar isaknya, Baekhyun tahu kalau anaknya itu sedang menangis.

"Mina-ya," Baekhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur putrinya. Dipegangnya bahu gadis itu dengan lembut. Dibalikannya tubuhnya. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Pusing."

"Pusing? Kau menangis gara-gara kepalamu pusing, nak? Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi..."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke pasar bu!"

"Kalau kau pusing, tidak perlu ke pasar. Minum obat saja, ya?"

Mina menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya ke dinding.

"Coba lihat kemari, Mina-ya. Lihat ibu."

Sekarang terpaksa Mina menatap ibunya. Baekhyun melihat kilauan air di sudut mata putrinya. Disekanya air mata itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku malu, bu!" semburnya emosional sekali. Tangisnya langsung meledak.

"Malu? Malu pada siapa?"

"Pada semua orang. Tetangga kita. Aku malu kalau ibu menikah lagi!"

"Loh, siapa bilang ibumu ini akan menikah lagi?"

"Itu...paman yang di kamar ibu...?"

Astaga! Jadi dia lagi sebabnya!

"Dia hanya teman ibu, Mina-ya," keluh Baekhyun sambil menghela napas. "Kebetulan tadi malam mendapat kecelakaan. Salahkan kalau ibu menolongnya dan membawanya kemari?"

"Tapi orang-orang akan berprasangka lain, bu! Mereka akan mengira dia adalah calon suami ibu yang baru. Aku malu, bu! Tetangga-tetangga selalu menggunjingkanmu. Di pasar mereka selalu mengataimu kalau mereka melihatku melintas!"

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Mina-ya. Biarkan saja mereka mau bilang apa."

"Tapi aku malu, bu! Mereka selalu melecehkanmu."

"Mungkin mereka iri pada kita, Mina-ya."

"Iri? Apa yang harus diirikan dari kita, bu? Toh kita bukan orang kaya. Rumah saja masih menyewa. Mobil pun kita hanya punya satu. Mobil tua yang kalau tidak mogok saja sudah beruntung! Ayah saja aku tidak punya! Jadi kenapa mereka harus iri?"

"Mungkin mereka iri karena meskipun kita hidup serba pas-pasan, kita masih dapat bertahan hidup tanpa belas kasihan orang lain."

"Ibu..." Mina memegang tangan ibunya dengan ragu-ragu. Matanya menatap penuh harap. "Apa benar ibu tidak akan menikah dengan paman itu?"

Astaga, keluh Baekhyun dalam hati. Nama lelaki itu saja aku belum tahu!

"Tidak, Mina-ya," sahut Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut putrinya dengan lembut. "Ibu tidak akan menikah dengan lelaki itu."

"Ibu tidak akan menikah lagi?"

"Mina-ya, kau tidak ingin punya ayah lagi?"

"Untuk apa kalau hanya untuk beberapa tahun saja, bu?"

"Jika kau dan saudara-saudaramu yang lain tidak setuju ibu menikah lagi, ibu tidak akan menikah."

"Sungguh, bu?" Mata Mina berpendar-pendar penuh harap. "Ibu janji kan?"

* * *

Baekhyun meletakkan senampan sarapan pagi di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Lelaki itu masih terlentang tanpa bantal. Matanya terpejam rapat.

"Makanlah," sapa Baekhyun perlahan, supaya tidak mengejutkannya.

"Pusingnya darang lagi kalau aku bangun."

Wah celaka, kutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Hari ini aku terpaksa menjadi perawat amatir!

"Buka saja mulutmu," katanya terpaksa. "Nanti kusuapi."

Tetapi lelaki itu hanya membuka matanya, bukan mulutnya.

"Terima kasih," katanya tanpa menyembunyikan perasaan herannya. "Kenapa kau baik sekali?"

"Terpaksa," sahut Baekhyun terus terang. "Supaya kau cepat sembuh."

"Dan cepat menyingkir dari rumahmu?"

"Ya."

"Sudah kudengar kericuhan di luar tadi. Pasti penyebabnya adalah aku kan?"

"Siapa lagi? Kalau sampai besok kau belum keluar juga, keluargaku benar-benar akan meledak."

"Mereka sering meledak?"

"Bukalah mulutmu."

"Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Aku juga belum. Peduli apa?"

"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu namaku?"

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Perlukah kau memanggilku?"

"Tidak tersinggung kalau aku hanya menjentikkan jari saat memanggilmu?"

"Panggil saja aku nyonya Byun."

"Itu marga ayah anak-anakmu?"

"Itu marga keluargaku."

Mata laki-laki itu terbuka lebar. Dia menatap Baekhyun heran.

Sambil menelan kekesalannya, Baekhyun terpaksa mengakui bahwa mata tajam lelaki itu amat menarik. Hitam. Bening. Tajam. Parasnya pun pasti tampan, kalau saja dia sempat membersihkan wajahnya. Dan dia masih muda. Barangkali dua puluh lima tahun. Pasti tidak lebih dari dua puluh enam.

"Ayah mereka tidak mau menitipkan marganya untuk anak-anakmu?"

"Yang mana?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu ternganga heran.

Baekhyun menyuapkan sepotong roti kecil ke mulutnya.

"Ayah Hana bernama Kim Jongin. Ayah Mina, Sena, dan Jina bernama Oh Sehun. Dan ayah Yuna bernama Kim Jongdae."

"Astaga!" Hampir tersedak roti itu ke dalam tenggorokkannya. "Jadi kau punya lima anak dari tiga orang suami?"

"Empat," sahut Baekhyun dingin. "Tapi yang terakhir belum sempat membenihi rahimku. Aku tidak mau hamil lagi. Aku kan bukan tempat penitipan anak!"

"Bukan main. Kau seperti terminal bus saja!"

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Lantas ke mana saja suamimu itu? Kenapa mereka tidak tahan padamu?"

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

"Mereka tidak bisa memuaskanmu?"

"Bukan itu yang kucari!"

"Jadi apa yang kau cari?"

"Aku mencari ayah untuk anak-anakku!"

"Beratkah syaratnya?"

"Cuma seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, bisa mencintai dan melindungi anak-anakku."

"Sederhana. Mereka semua tidak bisa memenuhi persyaratanmu?"

"Yang kudapat hanya tukang tembak."

"Aku mulai menyukaimu," Chanyeol menyeringai pahit. "Kau jujur."

"Aku justru dibenci karena mencoba untuk tidak munafik. Aku memang janda. Salahkah aku kalau aku mencoba mencari figur ayah untuk anak-anakku?"

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Tetapi di dalam hatinya telah lain sebentuk perasaan lain.

Baekhyun pun terdiam. Dia sendiri bingung. Untuk apa berterus terang pada lelaki asing ini? Toh dia hanya sekedar numpang lewat.

"Maaf," cetus Chanyeol setelah diam sesaat. "Aku menyakiti hatimu?"

"Kau malah membuatku lega."

"Karena ada orang yang bersedia mendengarkan ceritamu?"

"Ada selusin majalah yang bersedia menerbitkan ceritaku."

"Karena kau calon anggota Dewan?"

"Karena aku bintang film."

"Kau? Bintang film?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan takjub. "Sayang, aku tidak pernah nonton film-mu."

Menonton tiap hari pun kau tidak akan mengenaliku, gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati. Karena aku hanya seorang figuran! Yang kaulihat hanya badanku!

"Pantas tubuhmu bagus. Betismu indah. Dadamu padat. Pinggangmu ramping. Dan pinggulmu montok."

Dasar lelaki, dumal Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan kamarnya. Sedang sakit saja matanya masih kelayapan!

"Mau kemana?"

"Apa pedulimu aku mau kemana?" sergah Baekhyun ketus. "Ini rumahku!"

"Kau tidak pergi kerja?"

"Aku tidak berani meninggalkan rumah selama kau masih di sini."

"Memang kau pikir siapa yang mau pada anak-anakmu? Aku bukan seorang pedofil, aku juga tidak menyukai wanita paruh baya seperti ibumu!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **yeahhhh gimana-gimana?**

 **ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutan cerita ini?**

 **thanks a alot buat yang udah review ya!**

 ***bow***

 **buat yang belum, tinggalkan review juseyo... :)**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~~~~**

 **dengan begitu aku bakal lebih semangat lagi nge-remake nya...**

 **oke... oke...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Lelaki itu lagi," desis ibunya jengkel. "Mau apa sih dia kemari lagi?"

"Siapa, bu?" tanya Baekhyun sabar.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki bermobil merah! Setiap hari datang mencarimu. Mau apa sih dia?"

"Bu, dia produserku."

"Ini kan rumah. Bukan kantor."

"Apa salahnya dia datang kemari? Dia mungkin punya peran untukku."

"Dia pasti punya maksud tertentu juga padamu!"

"Ibu," keluh Baekhyun menahan kekesalannya. "Cobalah untuk tidak mencurigai setiap orang, bu."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kecurigaanku selalu benar, kan? Saat kau bergaul dengan Jongin, saat itu usiamu baru enam belas tahun, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau Jongin bukan anak baik! Jangan dekati dia. Tapi semakin hari kalian malah semakin dekat! Nah, apa yang terjadi? Sesudah menitipkan Hana di perutmu, dia kabur entah kemana!"

Baekhyun mengatupkan rahangnya menahan marah. Cepat-cepat dia keluar sebelum ibunya mengoceh lebih panjang lagi.

Kris Wu sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Dia langsung bangkit begitu melihat Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang," sapanya lembut. "Tidak pergi kemana-mana?"

"Malas."

"Bagaimana dengan skenario yang kemarin? Sudah kaubaca?"

"Masih malas," Baekhyun duduk di hadapan tamunya.

"Oh." Kris tersenyum tipis. "Sedang lesu ya? Aku tahu obatnya. Kita pergi makan siang di restoran _steak_ favoritku."

"Jangan hari ini. Aku sedang diet."

"Tunda saja dietmu sampai besok. Aku lapar."

"Diet bukan syuting yang dapat di- _break_ sesukamu."

"Kalau begitu kau minum saja. Temani aku makan."

"Tahu berapa kalori yang terdapat dalam segelas eskrim?"

"Jangan eskrim, air putih saja."

"Nah, kenapa tidak minum di rumah saja? Di sini banyak air putih."

"Tapi di sini tidak ada _steak_!"

"Bawakan saja bahan-bahannya kemari. Akan kubuatkan _steak_ yang paling lezat!"

"Sungguh? Kapan?"

"Kapan saja. Tapi jangan hari ini. Buku resepku hilang."

Kris tertawa geli. Begitu lepas tawanya hingga terdengar ke dapur. Dan bunyi wajan jatuh menyambut tawanya dari sana.

"Kau jujur dan lucu!" Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Aku semakin menyukaimu, Hyunie."

Baekhyun belum sempat menjawab ketika terdengar bunyi wajan-wajan berjatuhan dari dapur. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Seakan-akan ada gempa di sana. Dan semua wajan berjatuhan ke lantai.

Seperti diisyaratkan, Kris langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ibumu alergi sekali padaku," gumamnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Sudah kaukatakan maksud kita pada ibumu?"

"Maksud apa?"

"Untuk hidup bersama."

"Aku harus bicara dulu pada anak-anak."

"Ah, itu di luar kebiasaanmu."

"Sekarang mereka sudah besar."

"Kalau mereka menolak?"

"Aku harus menjaga perasaan mereka."

"Dan kita tidak bisa hidup bersama?"

"Anak-anakku tidak rela ibunya menjadi istri muda orang, Kris. Apalagi wanita simpanan!"

"Apa salahnya menjadi istri muda asal bisa hidup bersama?"

"Aku pernah dimaki-maki seorang perempuan yang mengaku istri pertama suamiku. Padahal saat menikah, dia mengaku masih bujangan."

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi pada kita."

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau menjadi istri muda."

"Kita saling mencintai, Hyunie."

"Kalau begitu, ceraikan istrimu."

"Tidak mudah. Perlu waktu lama."

"Kaubilang kalian sudah tidak cocok."

"Tapi Tao tidak mau kuceraikan."

"Kenapa? Kalian belum punya anak kan?"

"Kami sudah sepuluh tahun menikah, Hyunie. Dalam pernikahan yang telah berumur sepuluh tahun, mungkin cinta sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi sudah berubah menjadi persahabatan."

"Kalau begitu sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Sampai sepuluh tahun lagi, kalau persahabatan itu telah berubah menjadi kebencian?"

"Hyunie, kumohon mengertilah..."

"Dan pengorbananku?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Untuk apa kalau hanya untuk beberapa tahun saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu kau juga mencintai Tao, kan?"

"Aku ingin punya anak."

"Hanya anak?"

"Itu rantai yang akan mengikat cinta kita selamanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang tidak mampu mempunyai anak?"

"Aku sehat!" Kris mengatupkan rahangnya.

"Istrimu tidak?"

"Dia yang mandul."

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat anak saja?"

"Aku ingin anak kandung!"

"Tapi kau lupa, Kris. Aku tidak ingin punya anak lagi."

"Bertahun-tahun aku mendambakannya, Hyunie." Kris menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan. "Kapan aku bisa menjadi seorang ayah!"

"Segera setelah kau menikah denganku, kau akan menjadi ayah dari lima orang anak."

"Tapi aku menginginkan yang keenam, Hyunie. Anak kita berdua. Buah kasih sayang kita. Seorang anak laki-laki yang akan mewarisi nama dan hartaku!" Kris meraih tangan Baekhyun. Dan menatap wanita itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Beri aku seorang anak, Hyunie."

Baekhyun memandang ke dalam mata yang sedang berlabuh dalam lautan permohonan itu dengan terharu. Seorang laki-laki yang perkasa. Tampan. Kaya raya. Dan berkuasa. Sekarang lelaki itu memohon di hadapannya. Memohon seorang anak!

Bagaimana harus menolak permintaannya? Hanya kepada Kris, Baekhyun dapat mempercayakan anak-anak gadisnya. Dia bukan hanya baik hati. Dia juga amat mencintainya. Di mana lagi harus dicarinya laki-laki semacam ini? Kalau masih ada seorang lelaki di dunia ini yang dapat dipercaya untuk menjadi seorang ayah bagi anak-anaknya, maka lelaki inilah orangnya!

Bertahun-tahun Baekhyun telah mencari seorang bapak bagi anak-anaknya. Sekarang setelah ditemukannya lelaki yang dicarinya itu, dia telah terlambat. Lelaki itu telah beristri.

Berdosakah menceraikan lelaki ini dari istrinya?

Salahkah menenggelamkan sebuah bahtera pernikahan yang telah hampir karam?

"Kami hidup seperti dua orang asing," kata Kris terus terang. "Serumah tapi tidak sekamar."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak bercerai saja? Untuk apa hidup dengan menipu diri seperti itu?"

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku tidak menemukan alasan kenapa aku harus bercerai dengannya. Bagiku, pernikahan hanya status sosial. Kepuasan bisa kucari di tempat lain."

"Lelaki seperti ini yang berani melamarku menjadi istrinya?"

"Sesudah bertemu denganmu," kali ini bukan hanya suara Kris yang mengalun lembut, matanya pun ikut bersinar mesra. "Aku merindukan sebuah rumah dengan senandung seorang istri dan tawa anak-anak di dalamnya."

"Wah, dasar seniman!"

"Tapi yang begini ini tidak ada dalam skenario, Hyunie!"

Kris memang lain dari suami-suaminya terdahulu. Kalau sedang dimabuk cinta, dia bisa menjadi lelaki paling romantis di dunia. Tetapi kalau sedang marah, dia kadang-kadang lupa daratan.

Kata-katanya bisa lebih jorok dari pengemis di kolong jembatan. Dan kemarahannya dapat meledak seperti bom atom. Dia dapat memaki orang seperti memarahi kru-nya di lapangan.

Namun bagaimanapun Baekhyun menyukai lelaki ini. Banyak persamaan di antara mereka berdua.

Mereka sama-sama orang yang gagal dalam pernikahan. Mempunyai profesi dan hobi yang sama pula.

Tidak heran kalau hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja, mereka sudah merasa sedemikian dekat. Bukan baru sekali Kris mengajukan lamaran untuk hidup bersama. Tetapi ada dua hal yang memberatkan Baekhyun.

Kris telah beristri. Di samping itu anak-anaknya tidak mau punya ayah lagi.

Hana langsung menyingkir setiap kali Kris datang ke rumahnya. Mina mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar lagi dari sana sampai Kris pulang.

Yuna, anaknya yang paling kecil, yang baru berusia empat tahun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan neneknya sambil menangis. Hanya Sena dan Jina yang masih bisa disogok dengan cokelat dan es krim yang dibawa Kris. Barangkali hanya mereka berdua yang tidak keberatan Kris menjadi ayah mereka asalkan setiap hari dibawakan eskrim!

* * *

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menatap jam. Hampir pukul sembilan malam. Tetapi Hana belum pulang juga.

"Pukul berapa biasanya Hana pulang les?" tanyanya pada Mina.

"Pukul tujuh," sahut Mina singkat. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari rajutannya.

"Kalau begitu kemana perginya dia?" desah Baekhyun gelisah. "Sudah hampir jam sembilan. Tadi dia tidak bilang mau ke tempat lain dulu?"

Mina hanya menggeleng.

"Itulah kalau kau tidak pernah di rumah," gerutu nenek. "Anakmu pulang malam terus, kau bahkan tidak tahu."

"Aku kan harus kerja, bu. Kalau aku di rumah terus, kita mau makan apa?"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu keluar setiap malam!"

"Kalau syuting-nya malam, tidak mungkin aku datang ke lokasi di siang bolong."

"Carilah pekerjaan yang normal, Hyunie. Pekerjaan yang pergi pagi pulang sore. Jangan seperti ini."

"Sudahlah," potong Baekhyun kesal. "Ibu temani saja Sena dan Jina tidur. Biar Yuna bersamaku."

Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun bolak-balik ke pintu depan. Melongok ke luar. Mengintai jalan, kalau-kalau Hana kelihatan di sana. Tetapi hampir pukul sebelas malam, dia belum muncul juga.

Sambil menggendong Yuna yang malam ini mendadak tidak mau tidur sendiri di kamarnya, Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tamu. Dan sarafnya yang memang sudah tegang tambah terganggu melihat sikap Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa sejak pukul sepuluh tadi lelaki itu mendadak pindah tidur ke sofa. Tidak mau masuk ke kamar.

"Tidak bisa tidur," kilahnya.

"Nanti kepalamu pusing lagi. Lebih baik tidur di kamar."

"Kalau berbaring seperti ini tidak terasa apa-apa."

"Berbaringlah di ranjang!"

"Kenapa? Aku membuatmu kesal?"

"Kau menakut-nakuti Yuna saja!"

"Loh kenapa? Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa."

"Kau terus-terusan melihat ke sini!"

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Dia takut!"

"Kurang bergaul."

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Setiap hari dikurung di rumah, dia jadi penakut. Melihat orang saja sudah takut!"

"Dia sakit."

"Sakit apa? Dia hanya takut pada orang. Berikan dia padaku. Akan kujadikan dia singa betina."

"Yuna bisa mati ketakutan kalau kuberikan padamu."

"Itu kan hanya anggapanmu. Anak kecil harus dibiasakan bergaul. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya mau dengan ibunya saja? Mau jadi apa nanti? Sebentar lagi dia kan sudah harus masuk sekolah!"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kau tidak mau menyekolahkan anakmu?"

"Bukan tidak mau. Tapi tidak bisa!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyekolahkan anakmu? Tidak ada uang?"

"Yuna tidak bisa sekolah. Dia memiliki keterbelakangan."

"Keterbelakangan? Maksudmu, retardasi mental?

"Imbesil. Jangankan masuk sekolah, bicara saja dia belum bisa. Padahal usianya sudah empat tahun. Satu-satunya kata yang dapat diucapkannya hanya 'ibu'."

"Ada trauma waktu lahir? Atau...sewaktu dalam kandungan?"

"Dari mana aku bisa tahu? Aku tidak pernah memeriksakan diri."

"Itulah kesalahanmu yang pertama!" Tidak tahu Chanyeol, kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasa marah. "Kau bukan ibu yang baik!"

"Jangan mengajariku!" desis Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Pantas saja anak-anakmu tidak ada yang beres!

"Anakku yang lain normal!"

"Tapi kau jarang di rumah! Makanya mereka jadi nakal!"

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu! Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Tahu kenapa anak laki-lakimu tidak pulang lebih sore dari biasanya?"

"Aku tidak punya anak laki-laki!"

"Jadi anak yang rambutnya seperti Tom Cruise itu anak perempuan? Astaga!"

Baekhyun merasa kesal. Tapi dia tidak bisa marah. Bajingan ini memang tidak salah lihat. Hana memang persis seperti anak laki-laki.

Tubuhnya tinggi semampai. Rambutnya dipotong pendek. Pakaiannya celana jins butut dengan kaus longgar. Kemana-mana dia memakai topi baseball. Tingkah laku dan cara berjalannya pun persis anak laki-laki.

"Dia sengaja pulang lebih malam supaya kau menegurnya. Dengan begitu dia mendapat perhatian yang selama ini didambakannya dari seorang ibu."

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Dia tahu malam ini kau ada di rumah. Dia sengaja memancing perhatianmu. Untuk mencoba menarik perhatianmu pulalah dua mengidentifikasikan dirinya seperti laki-laki."

"Pasti salah satu teman jalananmu ada yang punya bakat ahli jiwa," ejek Baekhyun sinis.

"Kau marah karena kau tahu bahwa apa yang kuucapkan benar," kata Chanyeol santai. "Kau menganggapku hina karena aku anak jalanan..."

"Kau lebih hina lagi daripada itu!"

"Kau sama kotornya denganku!"

"Kalau kau orang baik-baik, kau tidak takut pada polisi!"

"Kau harus mencari suami lagi," sengaja Chanyeol membelokkan arah percakapan mereka.

"Untuk dititipi anak lagi?"

"Untuk melindungi keluargamu. Menggantikanmu mencari nafkah. Kau harus lebih banyak tinggal di rumah bersama anak-anakmu."

"Terima kasih. Khotbahmu indah sekali. Kaubaca di mana?"

"Aku juga pernah punya ayah. Tapi ayahku seperti ayah anak-anakmu. Tinggal semalam di kamar ibuku, lalu pergi menghilang untuk seribu malam berikutnya. Kemudian ibuku menjualku. Aku dilemparkan begitu saja ke tangan orang lain. Kau tahu, aku menangis setiap malam menunggu kedatangan ibu. Aku sangat rindu untuk bisa tidur lagi bersamanya."

"Sudahlah, hentikan khotbahmu! Pergilah tidur. Nanti kepalamu pusing lagi," Baekhyun menghela napas jengkel.

"Pusingku sudah hilang. Tidurlah di kamarmu, biar aku tidur di sofa."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau besok pagi kautinggalkan rumahku."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku belum bisa berjalan. Kepalaku juga masih pusing."

"Akan kuantar kau ke rumah sakit."

"Itu berarti kau harus menggendongku."

"Jadi kau tidak mau pergi dari sini?"

"Paling sedikit aku harus beristirahat tiga hari lagi."

"Tapi jangan di sini. Rumahku bukan rumah sakit."

"Lalu kenapa kau bawa aku kemari?"

"Kau yang memintaku!"

"Lalu kenapa kauturuti?"

"Aku takut."

"Kau bisa meminta tolong tetanggamu, memanggil polisi untuk mengeluarkanku."

"Aku yang menabrakmu!"

"Kau masih percaya mobilmu yang membentur kepalaku?"

"Apa bedanya dengan kepalamu yang membentur mobilku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apanya yang lucu?" sambar Baekhyun antara heran dan kesal.

"Kau tidak menabrakku, nyonya Byun."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau mengerem mobilmu di saat yang tepat. Kau memang perempuan hebat. Tidak heran kau bisa punya empat orang sua—"

"Jangan main-main!" geram Baekhyun sengit. "Kalau bukan mobilku, setan mana yang menabrakmu?"

"Aku menabrak mobilmu ketika sedang melintas jalan. Tapi luka-luka di kepalaku bukan akibat kecelakaan. Aku berkelahi dan melarikan diri karena takut dikeroyok."

"Ya Tuhan! Bodohnya aku!" geram Baekhyun gemas. "Kau benar-benar penipu!"

"Kapan aku menipumu? Aku hanya meminta pertolonganmu..."

"Kau memaksaku! Mengancamku."

"Terpaksa. Aku benar-benar panik saat itu."

"Oh, aku benar-benar sial. Sekarang jangan kau tambah lagi kesialanku. Cepat tinggalkan rumahku!"

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Besok pagi."

"Sudah kukatakan, besok aku belum bisa berjalan."

"Kalau begitu lusa."

"Kenapa tidak kau usir saja aku?"

"Aku kasihan padamu."

"Aku mulai percaya bahwa sebenarnya kau orang yang baik."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak takut polisi."

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Kau pikir aku orang jahat?"

"Kau membunuh korbanmu dan perkelahian itu?" Baekhyun bertanya balik.

"Entahlah. Mereka memukuli kepalaku. Entah dengan botol, mungkin juga dengan kayu."

"Kau pasti maling yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri."

"Kami sedang berpesta."

"Kau mabuk? Minum obat?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Waktu mereka mengeroyokku, aku kabur dan bertemu denganmu."

"Sial. Aku melindungi seorang penjahat."

"Kau bisa melaporkanku pada polisi kalau kau mau."

"Untuk apa? Pekerjaanku sudah banyak."

Sambil mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Yuna ke kamarnya di atas, Chanyeol merenung seorang diri.

Perempuan itu sebenarnya baik hati. Lembut. Nasibnya saja yang jelek dan lingkungannya yang tidak bersahabat menempanya menjadi seorang wanita yang tampak keras dan tegar. Sebenarnya dia perempuan yang menarik.

Penampilannya menggiurkan. Tubuhnya indah. Sikapnya sering menggemaskan. Pantas saja banyak lelaki yang tertarik untuk menaklukkannya. Namun nasibnya tidak sebaik penampilannya.

Tidak mudah menjadi seorang janda dalam usia tiga puluhan. Apalagi dengan lima orang anak perempuan yang penuh komplikasi!

"Berapa sebenarnya usiamu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun turun kembali. Sekarang tanpa Yuna di pangkuannya.

"Untuk apa bertanya usiaku?" balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Karena kuduga usiamu pasti sudah empat puluh."

"Siapa bilang?" belalak Baekhyun tersinggung. "Aku baru tiga puluh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Biasanya perempuan tidak suka menyebutkan usianya. Jadi kupancing kau menyebutkannya."

Saat itu, pintu terbuka. Hana masuk dan hanya memandang ibunya sekilas.

"Ibu belum tidur?" gumamnya entah pada siapa lalu melintasi ibunya begitu saja.

"Kemari, Hana-ya," desis Baekhyun menahan marah.

Hana berhenti melangkah. Menoleh sekilas ke arah ibunya.

"Ibu ingin bicara padamu."

"Tentang laki-laki itu?" tanyanya dingin sambil melirik Chanyeol yang masih berbaring dengan santai di sofa.

"Tentangmu!"

"Jangan di sini. Hana tidak mau didamprat di depan dia!"

"Kalau begitu ibu tunggu di atas."

"Boleh mandi dulu?"

"Byun Hana!" geram Baekhyun gemas. "Aku tidak main-main. Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang? Apa kau tidak malu, anak perempuan kelayapan sampai tengah malam begini?"

Hana mengawasi ibunya dengan sorot yang amat dingin sampai Baekhyun terkejut sekali melihatnya. Tidak menyangka anaknya dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan sedemikian membeku.

"Aku lebih malu kalau teman-temanku menanyakan ibu," katanya pahit. "Ibu juga selalu pulang pagi."

Tidak menyangka mendapat jawaban demikian dari putri sulungnya yang baru berusia lima belas tahun, Baekhyun terenyak sedih.

"Ibumu ini mencari nafkah, Hana-ya," katanya getir. "Untuk menghidupimu dan adik-adikmu. Beginikah balasan yang ibu terima?"

"Ibu bukan hanya mencari uang!" sahut Hana lantang. "Ibu mencari laki-laki!"

Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun menebah dadanya dengan terkejut. Seolah-olah sebuah pukulan yang tidak kelihatan dan amat menyakitkan baru saja menghantam dadanya. Anaknya yang baru berusia lima belas tahun sudah demikian pandai mencerca ibunya.

Terus terang Hana agak menyesal setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia melihat perubahan air muka ibunya. Dan melihat bagaimana perlahan-lahan mata ibunya mulai memerah.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menunggu sampai air matanya bergulir ke pipi. Dia pantang menangis di depan anak-anaknya.

"Masuk!" perintahnya datar tapi tegas. "Kalau besok kau pulang larut seperti ini lagi, lebih baik tidak usah pulang! Kau dengar itu, Byun Hana? Aku serius."

Tetapi Hana tidak menunduk. Tidak pula mengangguk. Dia malah membalas tatapan ibunya dengan berani.

"Besok malam ibu ada di rumah?"

"Mulai malam ini aku akan selalu ada di rumah."

Hana mengawasi ibunya dengan bimbang. Seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

* * *

Ketika Hana masuk ke kamarnya sesudah mandi, Baekhyun belum tidur. Dan dia tidak dapat lagi menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka memakai rok, Hana-ya? Kau kan seorang gadis. Kenapa tidak berpenampilan seperti teman-temanmu? Memilih gaun yang bagus-bagus. Memakai makeup..."

"Itu soal selera," potong Hana jengkel. "Aku juga tidak pernah bertanya kenapa ibu tidak menikah dengan pejabat saja supaya kita cepat kaya!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ibu, Hana-ya," keluh Baekhyun putus asa. "Kau tidak ingin terlihat cantik?"

Dengan tenang Hana duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Memang ibu pikir aku cantik?"

"Kau cantik, Hana-ya! Asal kau mau berdandan. Bukan keluyuran ke sana kemari memakai jins butut dan kemeja longgar!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa?" gumam Baekhyun bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kemauan anaknya. "Kau tidak ingin dikagumi teman-temanmu?"

"Untuk apa? Aku kan bukan barang. Dikagumi supaya cepat laku. Atau ibu sudah ingin aku cepat-cepat menikah?"

"Hana!" cetus Baekhyun marah. "Kau belum pantas mengucapkannya! Kau masih kecil!"

"Usia berapa ketika ibu menikah dengan ayahku? Atau...ayah tidak pernah menikahi ibu?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mati langkah. Anak ini benar-benar kurang ajar!

Atau...dia bukan kurang ajar. Dia hanya terlalu polos. Tidak dapat menahan lidahnya untuk mengemukakan apa yang dirasanya benar.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is up!**

 **Thanks for everyone yang udah review!**

 ***hug***

 **Review kalian benar-benar berharga buat aku.**

 **Semoga saja pada tetap penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya... *hope***

 **See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

* * *

Dari jendela kamarnya, Chanyeol mengawasi bagaimana cekatannya Hana mencuci mobil ibunya. Sama cekatannya seperti ketika sedang mengganti ban mobilnya yang kempes tadi.

Hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kemeja longgar dengan sendal, Hana memang lebih mirip seorang pemuda daripada gadis remaja. Jangan-jangan sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang jatuh hati padanya!

Chanyeol hanya menoleh sekilas ketika Baekhyun masuk membawakan senampan sarapan pagi. Dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Mangkuk kotornya biarkan saja di sini," katanya sambil beranjak ke pintu. "Hari ini aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke studio."

"Anak laki-lakimu belum selesai mencuci mobil."

"Sekali lagi kau sebut anak laki-laki..."

"Dia memang lebih pantas jadi anak laki-laki!"

"Hana seratus persen perempuan!"

"Aku mulai berpikir kitalah yang keliru. Dia lebih cocok menjadi laki-laki."

"Kau memang kurang ajar! Pagi-pagi sudah mengajak bertengkar!"

"Itu yang kita lakukan sejak pertama kali bertemu, kan? Hm, kau akan merasa kehilangan setelah aku pergi nanti."

"Kehilangan?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kehilangan orang yang bisa kauajak berdebat, yang berani menelanjangi kekurangan-kekuranganmu."

"Bukan salahku Hana menjadi seperti itu! Kudidik dia sama seperti anak-anakku yang lain. Kuberi dia gaun-gaun yang bagus. Bukan salahku kalau dia lebih senang berdandan seperti itu! Kau mau menyalahkanku?"

"Sebagian memang salahmu. Tahu kenapa dia menganggap dirinya sebagai anak laki-laki?"

"Untuk menarik perhatianku, bukan?" ejek Baekhyun sinis. "Itu teorimu tadi malam."

"Ada teori lain. Dia ingin menjadi anak laki-laki dalam keluargamu. Untuk melakukan tugas-tugas yang harus dilakukan seorang pria."

Baekhyun menghela napas jemu.

"Sudahlah," desahnya bosan. "Aku tidak tertarik pada teori-teorimu."

"Aku semakin yakin, kau harus mencari seorang ayah baru untuk anak-anakmu."

"Kau orang pertama yang akan kukabari jika sudah kutemukan orangnya nanti!"

.

.

.

Ada dua adegan yang harus diperankan Baekhyun hari ini. Adegan pertama, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu buat apa susah-susah diambil kalau pada akhirnya harus digunting sensor.

Tetapi bertanya memang bukan haknya. Yang penting dia dibayar. Meskipun untuk melakukan adegan itu, mereka harus melakukan sembilan kali _retake_.

Adegan kedua cukup dramatis. Dan cukup menantang seandainya dialah yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Sayang, dalam adegan itu dia hanya mendapatkan peran pembantu.

Entah kapan impiannya baru dapat terlaksana. Menjadi seorang bintang film. Bukan sekedar figuran yang numpang lewat. Atau sekedar peran pengganti yang memamerkan paha dan dada.

"Belum ada peran yang cocok untukmu," sahut Kris setiap kali dia minta diberi peran yang lebih berarti.

Tentu saja itu hanya sebuah hiburan. Ungkapan lain dari 'kau tidak berbakat'.

Kalau sampai umur tiga puluhan belum ada peran yang cocok untuknya, sampai kapan dia harus menunggu? Padahal kesempatannya hanya tinggal sedikit...dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi...

.

.

.

Tertatih-tatih Chanyeol melangkah dari kamar mandi ke kamarnya. Kepalanya sudah tidak begitu sakit lagi. Tapi masih sedikit pusing kalau berdiri terlalu lama.

Dia ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Supaya pusingnya tidak bertambah hebat. Dan dia tertegun di depan pintu kamarnya.

Aneh. Pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit. Padahal tadi sudah ditutupnya baik-baik. Siapa yang berani menyelinap ke dalam?

Tangannya sudah terulur memegang gagang pintu ketika sekali lagi dia terkesiap. Ada suara orang sedang membongkar lemari. Dan suara-suara itu datang dari dalam kamarnya.

Gila. Siapa yang berani menyelundup masuk dan menggeledah kamarnya? Baekhyun sudah pergi. Anak-anaknya sekolah semua. Mungkinkah nenek tua itu?

Perempuan itu memang selalu curiga. Matanya yang kecil itu selalu bersinar tajam di balik kacamatanya jika menatap Chanyeol. Tapi menggeledah kamarnya? Sungguh keterlaluan! Apa barangnya ada yang hilang dan Chanyeol yang dikira mencurinya?

Hati-hati Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamarnya. Dan melihat punggung seorang gadis yang sedang berlutut membelakangi pintu. Dia sedang mengaduk-aduk isi lemari pakaian. Tampaknya ada yang sedang dicarinya. Dan tepat pada saat dia berhasil menarik sebuah buku dari tumpukaan pakaian, Chanyeol menegurnya.

"Cari apa, nona manis?"

Mina tersentak kaget. Buku terlepas dari tangannya. Dan sebelum sempat dipungutnya kembali, Chanyeol telah menginjak buku itu.

"Nah, pasti bukan bukumu!" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Dibacanya selintas judul buku itu. _My Diary_. "Pasti bukan buku harianmu. Iya kan?"

Sia-sia Mina mencoba menarik buku itu lepas dari injakan kaki Chanyeol. Akhirnya dengan putus asa dicobanya menyingkirkan kaki Chanyeol dengan kakinya sendiri. Sementara kedua belah tangannya berusaha menarik lepas buku itu.

"Punya kakakmu?"

"Punya ibu!" desisnya sengit. "Lepaskan!"

"Aku berani bertaruh, pasti kau mengambilnya tanpa seijin ibumu."

"Bukan urusanmu!" geram Mina separuh menangis. Dia masih berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Sampai pincang kakimu pun kau tidak akan berhasil, nona manis! Tidak baik mengambil barang yang bukan milikmu!"

Mendadak saja paras Mina memucat. Sampai pincang kakimu! Meledak kata-kata itu di telinganya. Usahanya menarik buku itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan marah.

"Aku memang pincang!" geramnya tersinggung. "Tapi tolong jaga mulutmu! Jangan sembarangan menghina orang!"

Mina bangkit dengan gusar. Dan terseok-seok meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar pincang!

"Hei, maafkan aku!" Cepat-cepat Chanyeol memblokir pintu dengan tubuhnya supaya Mina tidak bisa keluar. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf!" Mina bergerak ke samping untuk meloloskan diri di celah antara badan Chanyeol dan bingkai pintu. "Aku memang pincang!"

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol ikut bergerak untuk menghalangi Mina keluar. "Aku tidak tahu. Ibumu tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kau juga tidak bilang kan?"

"Untuk apa!" Mina bergerak ke sisi lain. Mencoba menerobos dari sisi yang satu lagi. Sia-sia. Chanyeol lebih cepat lagi menghalanginya. "Kau juga tidak pernah bertanya!"

"Loh, tidak mungkin aku bertanya pada setiap gadis yang kutemui, 'Hei, manis! Siapa namamu? Apa kau pincang?'"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak perlu mengumumkan cacatku pada setiap orang! 'Hai, namaku Byun Mina. Aku pincang.'"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Tawanya begitu simpatik, sama sekali tidak bernada melecehkan.

"Setuju! Kau tidak marah lagi, kan? Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku minta maaf!"

Mina sudah berhenti mencoba meloloskan diri. Ditatapnya laki-laki itu dengan murung.

"Ibu tidak pernah bercerita tentang kami?"

Mina sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kemarahannya begitu cepat surut. Entah kenapa dia menyukai sikap laki-laki ini.

Dia terbuka. Wajar. Bersahabat. Dan...tampan.

"Ibumu tidak pernah cerita apa-apa tentangmu."

"Pasti tidak sempat. Ibuku kan sibuk!"

Chanyeol sendiri terkejut mendengar nada suara gadis itu.

"Mudah-mudahan aku salah dengar," katanya hati-hati. "Kau tidak membenci ibumu, kan?"

"Aku menyayangi ibu," sahut Mina dengan suara tertekan. "Tapi ibu hanya sayang pada Yuna."

"Bukankah Yuna adikmu juga? Dan dia sakit. Kurasa sangat wajar jika ibumu lebih memperhatikannya."

"Saat aku sakit, ibu tidak pernah memperhatikanku."

"Ah, itu hanya anggapanmu!"

"Saat aku demam tinggi, ibu tidak ada di rumah. Nenek membawaku ke rumah sakit. Kata nenek, begitu disuntik, aku langsung lumpuh!"

"Kau keliru, Mina-ya! Bukan suntikan itu yang membuatmu lumpuh. Kau mungkin terkena polio."

"Nenek bilang, anak yang sedang demam tidak boleh disuntik. Seandainya saat itu ibu ada, mungkin aku tidak akan lumpuh."

"Keliru lagi. Ada ibumu atau tidak, disuntik atau tidak, kalau memang kau terserang polio, kakimu bisa lumpuh. Jadi jangan salahkan ibumu."

"Sedang apa kalian di situ?" bentak nenek dari belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Matanya langsung menatap curiga pada laki-laki itu. Seolah-olah semua laki-laki memang pembawa mala petaka.

"Hanya mengobrol, eomoni,"sahut Chanyeol sambil menggeser tubuhnya.

"Kenapa mengobrol di dalam kamar?" gerutu nenek tidak percaya. Tatapannya lalu berpindah kepada Mina. "Mina, keluar dari situ!"

.

.

.

"Anak itu sudah besar, Hyunie!" Datang-datang ibunya langsung mengadu. Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat melepas sepatunya. "Kau harus lebih memperhatikan dia. Jangan hanya mencari uang!"

"Ada apa lagi, bu?" tanya Baekhyun sabar. "Dia pulang dengan anak laki-laki itu lagi dari pasar?"

"Lebih dari itu!" tukas nenek cepat dengan nada seperti ada orang yang memasang bom di rumah mereka. "Kau tahu, tadi kupergoki dia berduaan saja di dalam kamarmu bersama lelaki itu!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mina? Tidak mungkin! Aku kenal anak-anakku, bu. Aku yang melahirkan mereka."

"Tapi aku yang mengurus mereka, Hyunie! Kau jarang di rumah. Kau tidak tahu persoalan anak-anakmu!"

"Sedang apa mereka di dalam kamar?"

"Itu yang harus kau selidiki! Ingat, Hyunie. Mina sudah jadi gadis perawan."

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, bu."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tahu betul bagaimana laki-laki! Ingat Kim Jongin?"

"Tapi pasti Chanyeol tidak seperti dia!" potong Baekhyun jengkel.

"Tentu saja tidak kalau di depanmu! Di belakang? Siapa tahu! Sudahlah, Hyunie. Lebih baik suruh dia pergi!"

"Besok dia pulang."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk..."

Astaga, keluh Baekhyun dalam hati. Pulang-pulang kepalaku sudah pusing tujuh keliling. Semua gara-gara bajingan itu! Besok dia harus benar-benar pergi, kalau tidak, aku bisa gila!

.

.

.

"Senang melihatmu sudah pulang," sapa Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya. "Anak-anakmu pasti lebih senang."

"Dan aku paling senang kalau besok pagi kau juga sudah pulang."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tanpa perasaan tersinggung sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Siapa tahu ada polisi yang mencariku."

"Itu urusanmu. Pokoknya, tinggalkan rumahku." Baekhyun mengangkat mangkuk bekas sarapan Chanyeol dan meletakkan semangkuk makanan untuk makan siangnya. Ketika dia memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar, Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Baek."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Apa katanya? Baek? Gila! Seenaknya saja dia mengganti nama orang!

"Namaku Baekhyun," katanya kesal sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring terlentang di ranjang.

"Terlalu panjang," komentar Chanyeol seenaknya. "Lebih enak Baekkie saja."

"Teman-teman memanggilku Hyunie."

"Bagiku Baekkie lebih cocok."

"Tapi aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena itu bukan namaku!"

"Bagiku, Baekkie lebih mengesankan. Tak terlupakan."

Astaga! Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi sudahlah. Baekkie ya Baekkie. Apa boleh buat! Dipanggil apapun masa bodoh! Pokoknya besok dia tidak akan mendengarnya lagi!

"Ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin kautahu, Baek. Mina bukan hanya cacat kaki, tapi juga cacat mental."

"Berhentilah mengurusi anak-anakku!"

"Cacat itu membuatnya kehilangan percaya diri. Kau juga yang menyebabkannya."

"Aku?" Baekhyun membelalak gusar. "Dia kena polio saat berusia sebelas tahun! Salahkah aku? Aku sudah berusaha mengobatinya. Dia sembuh, tapi jadi cacat. Salahkah aku?"

"Kesalahanmu yang pertama, kau tidak ada di rumah ketika dia sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Aku harus kerja! Kebetulan saat itu syuting-nya di luar kota. Di daerah terpencil yang bahkan sinyal pun tak ada. Kami harus berada di sana selama satu minggu. Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian di rumah. Kau kira aku tidak menyesal? Setiap malam aku berlutut di sisi pembaringannya. Kumohon pada Tuhan, jika aku yang bersalah, janganlah khendaknya hukuman dosaku dilimpahkan pada anak-anakku! Tapi dia cacat juga. Haruskah kutuntut Tuhan?"

"Pernahkah kau menyatakan penyesalanmu?"

"Aku harus bagaimana? Menangis setiap hari di kakinya? Tidak! Aku tidak mau memperlihatkan belas kasihanku padanya! Dia harus hidup seperti anak-anak lainnya. Sampai suatu saat dia sendiri merasa malu dan memilih berhenti sekolah."

"Itu kesalahanmu yang kedua. Kau membiarkan dia menarik diri dari lingkungannya. Berhenti sekolah dan tinggal merajut sweater di rumah. Justru pada saat kau seharusnya menanamkan kepercayaan dan harga diri yang lebih besar di hatinya."

"Habis aku harus bagaimana? Memaksanya sekolah?"

"Di sanalah letak masa depannya! Mengurung diri di rumah hanya akan semakin membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan diri."

Setan ini memang cerewet, pikir Baekhyun kewalahan. Terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan keluargaku. Terlalu berani menelanjangi kekurangan-kekuranganku. Tapi bagaimana pun, kata-katanya hampir selalu benar dan sulit dibantah. Astaga!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tegur dokter Yoo ketika Baekhyun menggendong Yuna memasuki kamar prakteknya. "Ada kemajuan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sedih.

"Hampir tidak ada kemajuan apa-apa, dok."

"Silahkan duduk." Dokter Yoo menunjuk kursi di hadapan meja tulisnya.

Tetapi begitu Baekhyun duduk, Yuna langsung menangis meronta-ronta. Agaknya dia takut melihat dokter Yoo.

"Yuna sangat takut pada orang lain, dok," keluh Baekhyun sambil berdiri kembali. Menggendong Yuna menjauhi dokter Yoo dan membujuknya supaya diam.

"IQ-nya memang rendah sekali," gumam sang dokter sambil meneliti status riwayat pasien milik Yuna. "Hanya lima puluh. Itu berarti Yuna termasuk anak tuna mental imbesil. Sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Baru saja, dok. Tapi jalannya pun belum normal. Masih tertatih-tatih."

"Padahal umurnya sudah empat tahun," dokter Yoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yuna. "Bagaimana bicaranya?"

"Hanya bisa mengucapkan 'Ibu', dok."

"Anak tuna mental memang selalu terlambat dan terbelakang dalam hal bicara."

"Dok." Baekhyun menatap dokter anak itu dengan tatapan amat memelas. "Ke mana saya harus membawanya, dok?"

"Menyesal sekali, nyonya Byun," sahut sang dokter dengan suara iba. "Anak anda menderita keterbelakangan mental yang berat. Seperti telah saya katakan tadi, Yuna termasuk anak imbesil. Itu berarti dia tidak dapat mencapai apa yang mungkin dicapai oleh anak-anak lain. Ke dokter mana pun anda membawanya, percuma saja."

"Jadi Yuna tidak bisa sembuh, dok?" Berlinang air mata Baekhyun ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Yuna tidak sakit, Nyonya Byun. Dia hanya terbelakang."

"Tapi kenapa, dok? Kenapa? Apa kesalahan saya?"

"Jangan tanya mengapa," hibur sang dokter lunak. "Jawabannya akan panjang sekali. Begitu banyak faktor yang dapat menyebabkan retardasi mental pada seorang anak. Infeksi dalam kandungan, obat-obatan dan zat toksik yang mungkin diminum oleh seorang ibu yang sedang hamil, atau mungkin juga penyakit-penyakit yang dideritanya waktu mengandung."

"Tapi anak-anak saya yang lain sehat fisik maupun mentalnya, dok! Mereka normal. Kenapa Yuna berbeda?"

"Trauma waktu lahir dapat juga berpengaruh pada perkembangan mental seorang anak. Defisiensi gizi, kelainan kromosom, asifiksia, Kern Icterus, banyak sekali penyebab yang tak dapat saya sebutkan satu persatu. Faktor penyebab ini bisa terdapat pada anak yang satu, tetapi tidak pada anak yang lain."

"Jadi saya yang salah, dok? Saya yang menyebabkan anak saya seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana membantu anak ini agar dia dapat mencapai tingkatan maksimal yang masih dapat dicapainya."

"Apa yang masih dapat dicapainya, dok?" keluh Baekhyun putus asa. "Apa yang dapat dicapai oleh seorang anak yang hanya dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata?"

"Itu bisa dilatih, Nyonya. Dengan kesabaran dan kasih sayang, anda dapat melatihnya untuk berkomunikasi. Mungkin bicaranya tidak akan sepintar anak-anak anda yang lain, tapi bukan tidak mungkin lama-kelamaan dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sederhana."

"Yuna tidak bisa bersekolah, dok?"

"Bisa. Tapi di sekolah untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus. Anak-anak seperti Yuna biasanya akan diberikan pelajaran pekerjaan tangan, karena dia tidak mampu mempergunakan otaknya. Anak imbesil tidak mungkin membaca buku dan menulis karangan, misalnya. Tetapi mereka akan diajarkan menulis nama sendiri, nama orangtua, alamat rumah, dan sebagainya."

"Lalu apa yang dapat saya lakukan?"

"Anda bisa melatihnya dengan latihan-latihan dasar seperti makan sendiri, minum sendiri, berpakaian sendiri. Penting sekali merangsang penglihatan, pendengaran, perasaan, dan gerak tubuhnya sehari-hari. Jika latihan-latihan ini tidak dapat dilakukan di rumah, Yuna harus ditempatkan dalam sebuah lembaga khusus."

"Apapun yang terjadi, saya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, dok. Saya akan mencoba melatihnya sendiri di rumah."

"Itu yang terbaik."

Disusutnya airmatanya. Baekhyun menatap Yuna dengan sedih. Kenapa harus terjadi padanya?

Dia memang tidak menginginkan anak ini ketika masih dalam kandungan. Tetapi kalau Tuhan masih tetap mengkhendaki Yuna lahir, kenapa dia harus lahir dalam keadaan yang seperti ini?

Setelah berterima kasih dan membayar biaya konsultasi di kasir, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mengingat mantan suaminya—ayah Yuna, semenjak berpisah, Kim Jongdae memang tidak pernah mengirim tunjangan sepeser pun. Dia harus berjuang seorang diri untuk menghidupi kelima orang anaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hellooooooooow, ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?

Semoga aja masih ada ya... hehehe...

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih pada para reader yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca ff remake ini. Apresiasi yang lebih tinggi juga untuk kalian yang udah ninggalin jejak dengan cara nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow. Tengkyuuuu banget yaa semua...

Kemarin ada salah satu reader yang minta kalau ff ini lebih dipanjangin ceritanya. Terima kasih ya buat sarannya. Aku memang selalu ngetik setiap chapternya nggak pernah lebih dari 2k words. Segitu pun sebenarnya aku udah kewalahan karena terbentur kegiatan-kegiatanku yang lain di luar sana. Hehe. Tapi akan aku usahain kalau punya waktu yang lebih banyak, akan kuperpanjang ya...

Oh ya, di chapter ini, apalagi di bagian terakhir, ada beberapa istilah kedokteran yang sebenarnya aku sendiri kurang paham. Hehe. Dan kalau kalian baca ff remake aku yang judulnya 'Trauma Masa Lalu', di situ juga ada istilah-istilah kedokteran yang sering diselipkan dalam cerita. Kenapa? Usut punya usut, sang penulis asli kedua cerita tersebut yaitu Mira. W adalah seorang novelis yang merangkap sebagai seorang dokter. Hebat kan? Aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita yang sesuai dengan background pekerjaan dan pendidikan aku. Hehehe.

Oke cukup cuap-cuapnya ya...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..!

 **Review juseyo...!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Yuna disuntik, Bu?" tanya mina sambil menggendong Yuna sementara Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya untuk pulang.

Baekhyun menggeleng lesu.

"Kapan Yuna bisa bicara, Bu? Memalukan. Sudah besar seperti ini masih belum bisa bicara."

"Tutup kacanya, Mina-ya. Nanti Yuna sakit."

"Macet, Bu. Kacanya tidak bisa ditutup."

"Bilang pada Hana. Biar Hana membetulkannya besok pagi. Pakaikan Yuna mantel, Mina-ya. Anginnya kencang. Yuna tidak boleh terkena angin."

"Tapi Yuna sudah terbiasa main di luar rumah kalau sore hari, Bu. Bosan jika diam di rumah sepanjang hari. Tapi kalau ada orang yang melintas, Yuna langsung menangis."

"Sudah ibu bilang jangan ajak Yuna bermain di luar rumah. Nanti dia sakit."

"Tapi aku kasihan, Bu. Yuna akan kebosanan diam terus di rumah!"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Kadang-kadang dia merasa malu pada tetangga karena mempunyai anak cacat mental seperti itu. Secara tidak sadar, dia selalu cenderung menyembunyikan Yuna.

Barangkali itu sebabnya Yuna menjadi takut melihat orang lain. Atau... memang sudah pembawaannya akibat keterbelakangannya?

"Yuna memerlukan kesabaran dan kasing saya, nyonya Byun," terngiang lagi ucapan dokter Yoo. "Anda harus melatihnya. Jika latihan itu tidak dapat dilakukan sendiri di rumah, Yuna harus dirawat dalam sebuah lembaga khusus."

Potongan-potongan kata dokter Yoo itu seperti gramofon rusak yang bolak-balik menerpa telinganya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kata-kata itu terus menerus merongrongnya.

Itu berarti dia harus selalu mendampingi Yuna. Melatihnya. Jika dia menginginkan Yuna tetap tinggal di rumah bersama saudara-saudaranya. Bukan dikurung dalam sebuah lembaga khusus...

Tetapi sampai kapan? Sampai kapan dia bisa mendampingi anaknya?

"Yah, mungkin empat tahun. Mungkin lima tahun," kata dokter Kang dulu. "Kalau ternyata benjolan di payudaramu itu ganas. Dan kau tetap bersikeras tidak mau membuangnya!"

Dokter Kang adalah bekas teman ayahnya saat sekolah dulu. Hanya kepadanyalah Baekhyun sudi memaparkan kesulitan-kesulitannya. Untung dokter Kang masih tetap menganggapnya putri sahabatnya bairpun ayah Baekhyun telah lama meninggal.

"Belum tentu kanker. Kita biopsi dulu. Kalau ternyata jinak, cukup kita buang benjolannya saja."

"Dan kalau ganas?"

"Terpaksa payudara kirimu diangkat. Daripada terlanjur mengganas kemana-mana? Apa kau tega meninggalkan anak-anakmu?"

Tentu saja tidak. Tapi membuang payudaranya, astaga! Satu-satunya kebanggaannya yang masih tersisa. Satu-satunya modal untuk mencari nafkah!

Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan produser-produser itu masih sudi memakainya sebagai peran pengganti kalau dadanya tidak montok lagi. Kalau parut bekas jahitan itu masih menampilkan pemandangan yang mengerikan di dadanya...

Justru karena keindahan tubuhnyalah mereka berminat memakainya dalam adegan-adegan yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh aktris-aktris ternama. Padahal film-film yang berani menampilkan adegan-adegan panas justru sedang menjadi trend.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Pembedahan estetik payudara kini sudah banyak dilakukan. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi, Baekhyun-ah. Pikirkan keselamatanmu."

Tapi mampukah pembedahan estetik mengembalikan keindahan payudara seperti yang dimilikinya sekarang? Kalaupun bisa, berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkannya? Dari mana dia harus memperoleh uang sebanyak itu?

Baekhyun sadar, waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Kariernya sudah di ambang batas. Di awal tiga puluh, sampai berapa lama lagi dia masih dapat bertahan sebelum tempatnya diambil alih oleh gadis-gadis yang lebih muda dan segar? Apalagi tanpa payudara kirinya!

Lagipula... dapatkah operasi menjamin keselamatannya?

"Teman saya juga dioperasi, dok. Payudaranya diangkat. Disinar. Dan entah diapakan lagi. Tapi enam bulan setelah operasi, paru-parunya sudah dipenuhi air. Tiap dua hari sekali mesti disedot. Cairannya merah, dok. Kata dokter, anak sebar kankernya sudah sampai paru-paru."

"Itulah kalau ditunggu sampai kankernya ber-metastasis."

"Dua bulan kemudian dia meninggal, dok. Lalu apa gunanya payudara diangkat? Bukankah lebih baik dia meninggal dengan utuh?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyamakan setiap kasus, Baekhyun-ah. Temanmu itu mengidap kanker payudara stadium lanjut. Anak sebar kankernya sudah merambah kemana-mana. Kanker yang ditemukan pada stadium dini masih dapat disembuhkan."

"Lalu bagaimana saya tahu apakah kanker saya masih dini atau sudah lanjut?"

"Kanker atau bukan saja kita belum tahu. Makanya saya anjurkan untuk biopsi. Dengan pemeriksaan Patologi Anatomi, tumormu bisa diketahui jinak atau ganas."

"Menurut dokter, seandainya kanker, saya masih dapat sembuh?"

"Benjolan di payudaramu baru berukuran kira-kira dua sentimeter. Belum ada benjolan di ketiakmu. Kalau belum ada metastasis, seandainya kanker, kankermu masih tergolong stadium satu. Masih dapat dioperasi. Harapan untuk bertahan hidup masih sangat besar, Hyunie."

"Tapi saya takut dioperasi, dok!" rintih Baekhyun lirih. Saya takut tidak dapat bertemu lagi dengan anak-anak saya! Dan saya takut tidak mampu membayar biaya operasinya!

"Kalau ternyata kankermu ganas, menunda operasi berarti memperpendek umurmu sendiri! Mau kaukemanakan anak-anakmu yang masih kecil-kecil itu?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu ke mana harus menyalurkan kebingungannya. Dia tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa dia harus bertanya. Kepada siapa dia harus mengadu dan mengeluh.

Anak-anaknya masih terlalu kecil. Saat itu Hana baru tiga belas tahun. Ibu juga bukan teman bicara yang baik. Lagipula dia tidak sampai hati membagi penderitaannya dengan ibu dan anak-anaknya. Dia ingin menanggung derita itu seorang diri.

Jongdae yang saat itu sudah menceraikannya, entah di mana buminya. Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi sejak dia pergi, saat Yuna baru berumur satu tahun.

Dokter Kang pasti marah sekali ketika ternyata Baekhyun tidak muncul lagi di kamar prakteknya. Dia memang tidak berani lagi menemui dokter bedah itu. Sungguhpun kini benjolan di payudaranya sudah satu setengah kali lebih besar dibandingkan dua tahun yang lalu. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun menemukan benjolan baru di ketiak kirinya.

Tentu saja dia panik. Rasanya malaikat maut telah membayang-bayanginya. Tetapi Baekhyun sudah nekat. Dia tidak mau dioperasi. Dia akan bekerja sampai helaan napasnya yang terakhir.

Dia akan bekerja mati-matian. Mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah dan menabung. Dia harus meninggalkan warisan yang cukup untuk menjamin masa depan anak-anaknya.

Tetapi kini muncul persoalan baru. Yuna tidak dapat ditinggal seorang diri. Tidak walaupun seandainya Baekhyun sanggup bertahan sampai sepuluh tahun lagi sekalipun! Yuna akan menjadi bebannya seumur hidup!

.

.

.

"Ibu datang! Ibu datang!" sorak Jina di depan pintu. "Apa ibu membawa tteokbeokki pesanan kami?"

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!" ejek Sena sambil mendahului adiknya menyambut sang ibu. "Malah menanyakan tteokbeokki!"

Tetapi Jina sudah berlari membawa bungkusan makanan itu ke ruang tengah.

"Ibu tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?" rajuk Sena sambil mengikuti ibunya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng letih. Sambil menggendong Yuna, dia melangkah ke ruang tengah. Dan tertegun melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sana.

"Tidak keberatan kan?" Chanyeol berpaling sambil tersenyum. "Boleh ikut makan di sini? Malam terakhir sebagai malam perpisahan?"

"Paman mau tteokbeokki?" sela Jina lucu. "Kalau paman tidur terus di kamar, paman tidak akan dapat bagian."

Baekhyun menurunkan Yuna dari gendongannya. Dan ibunya yang baru muncul langsung menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana?" desak nenek tak sabar. "Apa kata dokter?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeleng lesu.

"Kenapa belum bisa bicara juga?"

"Nanti lama-lama bisa. Mesti dilatih terus, " sahut Baekhyun. "Aku titip Yuna dulu, bu. Aku mau mandi. Apa Hana sudah pulang?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak akan makan sebelum dia pulang."

"Tapi Jina sudah lapar, bu!"

"Bijaksana," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Perhatianmu akan membuatnya pulang lebih sore besok."

.

.

.

Hana sendiri heran melihat mereka semua sudah menunggunya di meja makan ketika dia pulang.

"Ayo, eonni, lekas mandi! Jina sudah lapar sekali..." teriak Jina tidak sabar.

"Untung dia pulang pukul delapan," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Mina yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kalau tidak, asam lambungku bisa kumat."

"Paman punya penyakit asam lambung?"

"Sudah empat tahun."

"Wah, kalau begitu paman tidak boleh menahan lapar."

"Paman mau permen?" sela Jina. "Jina ambilkan ya?"

"Cokelat saja, paman!" sambar Sena.

"Bagaimana kalau dua-duanya? Siapa tahu kakak kalian mandinya lama."

Berebut Sena dan Jina menyodorkan makanan andalan mereka. Baekhyun sampai tertegun heran. Bagaimana Chanyeol sudah bisa begitu akrab dengan anak-anaknya? Bahkan Mina tidak menampilkan wajah cemberut lagi!

Dia punya jimat apa, pikir Baekhyun bingung. Kenapa dia bisa begitu menarik?

"Ibu..." Sena bergelayut manja di lengan Baekhyun. "Kata paman Chanyeol, Sena mesti tunggu sampai semua selesai makan. Tapi Sena sudah tidak tahan, bu. Sena bicara sekarang aja ya?"

"Soal apa, Sena-ya?"

"Boleh kan, paman?" Sena menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun ikut menoleh dengan curiga. Dan melihat lelaki itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Paman boleh tinggal sehari lagi di rumah ini ya, bu?"

Sekarang Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. Tetapi Sena keburu menarik-narik tangannya. Terpaksa Baekhyun menoleh lagi pada Sena.

"Sena terpilih menjadi putri salju, bu!" tukas Sena dengan paras berseri-seri. "Besok sore latihannya di sekolah. Ibu datang, ya? Kalau Sena bermain bagus, boleh ikut dalam operet putri salju bulan depan!"

"Dan Jina jadi bunga mataharinya, bu!" sela Jina tidak mau kalah.

"Bu..." Sena meremas-remas lengan ibunya dengan manja. "Ibu datang ya? Besok sore ya, bu...?"

Baekhyun merangkul anaknya. Dan mengecup rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Ibu pasti datang, sayang."

"Sungguh?" mata Sena berpendar-pendar seperti berlian.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Asal kau berjanji akan memainkan peranmu dengan baik."

"Pasti! Seonsaengnim bilang, aku punya bakat akting! Nanti kalau Sena sudah bisa masuk TV, ibu tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Biar Sena yang mencari uang!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa matanya panas.

"Apa betul Sena mau membantu ibu mencari uang?" tanyanya terharu.

"Betul, bu!"

"Jina juga, bu!" potong Jina tidak mau kalah. "Tetapi Jina tidak mau masuk TV. Jina mau naik pesawat saja. Jadi pilot!" dia menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan lucunya. "Pilot gajinya besar kan, paman?"

"Tapi pilot kan jarang di rumah, Jina-ya," kata Baekhyun geli. "Ibumu ini pasti akan sangat kesepian."

"Masih ada Hana eonni, Mina eonni, Sena eonni, Yuna, Nenek, paman Chanyeol..." Tiba-tiba Jina seperti teringat sesuatu. Dia langsung mengubah pokok pembicaraannya. "Paman Chanyeol boleh ikut ke sekolah besok sore ya, Bu?"

"Tapi paman Chanyeol masih sakit, Jina-ya," sahut Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Kata nenek, paman sudah sembuh! Besok sudah pulang!"

"Ah ya! Paman akan pulang besok..." Baekhyun menggagap bingung. "Jadi..."

"Paman pulang lusa saja ya, bu?" pinta Sena serius.

"Tapi paman banyak urusan..."

"Sehari lagi tidak apa-apa," potong Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Urusan lain bisa kutunda dulu."

Kurang ajar, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan kesal. Tetapi laki-laki itu hanya membalas tatapan berangnya dengan senyuman.

Tidak sengaja Baekhyun melirik Mina. Dan dia merasa heran bukan main. Mina memang tidak berkata apa-apa. Tetapi wajahnya tidak menampilkan protes. Tidak murung seperti biasa kalau ada teman ibunya yang tidak mau pulang! Baekhyun malah merasa... diam-diam Mina juga menyokong keinginan adik-adiknya.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun menghela napas berat. "Sehari lagi."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun tanpa terlihat anak-anaknya.

Buru-buru Baekhyun menunduk. Khawatir kedipan mata itu terlihat oleh Hana yang sudah muncul di ruang makan. Dia menapat sekeliling meja dengan curiga.

"Ada apa? Ada pesta apa? Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Ulang tahun?!" gerutu Mina jengkel. "Kami semua menunggumu makan!"

"Apa-apaan?" Hana mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. "Tidak biasanya..."

"Mulai sekarang kita selalu akan makan bersama-sama, Hana-ya," kata Baekhyun sabar. "Kami tidak akan makan sebelum kau pulang."

"Makanya eonni jangan pulang malam-malam," Jina menyeletuk. "Aku sudah mengantuk!"

Hana menatap ibunya dengan curiga. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol. Dan kerut di dahinya kian bertambah.

"Ayo duduklah," potong Baekhyun sebelum komentar yang lebih pedas lagi diucapkan Hana. "Adik-adikmu sudah lapar."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Hana langsung menarik sebuah kursi.

.

.

.

Pukul empat sore Baekhyun sudah tiba di rumah. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan anak-anaknya. Sena sudah menyambutnya di depan pintu. Parasnya tegang sekali seperti sedang menanti pengumuman hasil ujian.

"Ibu tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" tanyanya cemas.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sena dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tidak. Ibu kan sudah janji padamu."

"Kalau begitu cepat ibu bersiap-siap! Kita sudah harus tiba di sekolah pukul setengah enam."

"Jam berapa latihannya dimulai?"

"Jam enam, bu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bersiap-siap!"

Sepuluh menit lebih Baekhyun mendandani putrinya. Dia baru merasa puas setelah Jina sudah menjelma menjadi bidadari mungil yang amat cantik.

"Nah selesai," katanya sambil menghela napas lega.

Ditatapnya Jina sekali lagi melalui cermin di hadapan mereka. Dan matanya terpaku pada bayangan ibunya.

"Ada tamu, Hyunie," katanya ketus.

"Siapa, bu?" tiba-tiba saja dada Baekhyun terasa berdebar-debar.

"Siapa lagi," gerutu ibunya jengkel. "Lelaki yang naik mobil merah itu. Heran sekali, setiap hari datang kesini. Apa sih maunya?"

Celaka, pikir Baekhyun bingung. Kalau dia tidak mau pulang juga...bisa kacau rencananya!

"Jangan lama-lama ya, bu!" seru Jina sambil memandangi dirinya dama cermin. Diputarnya tubuhnya sedikit, diajaknya cermin itu tersenyum. Dan cermin itu membalas senyumnya.

"Ibu tidak akan lama," sahut Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

Sena tertegun di puncak tangga. Ibunya sedang mengobrol dengan paman Kris. Menurut pengalaman, obrolan mereka tidak pernah sebentar! Dan Sena sempat menangkap kata-kata ibunya yang terakhir.

"Tidak bisa, Kris! Aku sudah punya janji dengan anak-anak..."

"Tapi kau sudah janji padaku, Hyunie. Kau sudah lupa?"

"Kau tidak mau mengalah pada anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Hyunie. Tapi tidak dengan masalah yang penting ini! Kau harus bisa mendahulukan yang lebih penting, Hyunie! Ini soal masa depan kita!"

"Tapi kita kan bisa pergi besok, Kris!" kilah Baekhyun kewalahan. "Sena hanya bisa berlatih hari ini."

"Besok kita ada syuting sampai malam! Surat panggilannya sudah dikirim oleh manajer unitku kan? Atau..." suara Kris berubah. "Kau tidak mau ikut syuting besok?"

"Aku harus bicara dulu pada anak-anak," keluh Baekhyun lemah. Membatalkan syuting berarti kehilangan honor!

Baekhyun baru bangkit dari kursinya dan memutar tubuh ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sena. Mata yang sedang tenggelam dalam lumpur kekecewaan. Ada kesedihan yang berbaur dengan kejengkelan dan kekecewaan di mata itu. Kekecewaan yang tak mungkin lagi dilupakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat mata yang bening itu mulai basah digenangi air mata. Dia tidak tahan melihat bibir Sena yang mungil itu gemetar menahan tangis.

"Sena..." panggilnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Tetapi Sena sudah lebih cepat lagi membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan menghambur lari ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah mengenakan kemejanya, kemeja yang sudah dicuci dan disetrika Baekhyun, ketika dari jendela kaamr dia melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap, berumur empat puluhan, menutupkan pintu mobil untuknya. Seorang laki-laki yang necis. Rapi baik pakaiannya maupun potongan rambutnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak sempat berpikir panjang lagi. Lupakah Baekhyun pada janjinya? Lupakah dia pada anak-anaknya?

Bergegas Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya. Menerobos ke luar. Dan hampir bertubrukan dengan Jina yang sedang membanting-banting kakinya dengan jengkel.

"Ibumu pergi ke mana, Jina-ya?"

"Ibu bohong lagi, paman," gerutu Jina hampir menangis. "Betul kata Hana eonni, yang tidak boleh berbohong hanya anak-anak! Sedangkan orang dewasa boleh berbohong semaunya."

"Ibumu pasti ada urusan penting, Jina-ya," hibur Chanyeol.

Dia merasa kasihan pada anak-anak ini. Sekaligus merasa amat jengkel pada ibunya. Tak pantas mereka dibohongi seperti ini!

Mentang-mentang mereka masih kecil. Seenaknya saja Baekhyun mengobral janji! Tetapi bagaimanapun di depan Jina, Chanyeol tidak memperlihatkan kekesalannya. Dia tidak mau mendiskreditkan Baekhyun di depan anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa harus tergantung pada ibumu? Jina dan Sena kan bisa pergi bersama nenek."

"Nenek kan harus menjaga Yuna."

"Nah, kenapa tidak minta tolong pada Mina eonni saja?"

"Tidak mau!" potong Mina yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang mereka. "Aku tidak mau pergi. Paman saja yang pergi!"

"Kenapa? Malu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kenapa?" desak Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Karena kakimu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi!" bentak Mina kesal.

"Malu bertemu dengan bekas teman-temanmu?"

"Itu urusanku!"

"Kau harus pergi, Mina-ya," kata Chanyeol tegas namun tetap lembut. "Kita pergi sama-sama."

"Untuk apa? Memamerkan pincangku pada semua orang?"

"Untuk memberitahu dunia bahwa kau tidak malu dengan cacatmu!"

"Tapi aku malu!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh malu. Teman-temanmu boleh tahu kaki cacatmu. Tapi mereka juga harus tahu kalau kau punya kebanggaan atas diri sendiri."

"Kebanggaan apa? Aku tidak punya apa-apa!"

"Kau cantik, Mina-ya. Pemuda-pemuda akan memuja kecantikanmu."

"Dan meludahi kakiku!"

"Percaya padaku, tidak seorang pun berani melakukannya!"

"Tentu saja. Karena mereka kasihan padaku! Aku tidak sudi dikasihani!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengasihani dirimu sendiri! Tidak semua orang akan menertawakan cacatmu. Menangisi kakimu."

"Bicara saja memang mudah. Apa buktinya?"

"Aku," sahut Chanyeol tenang. "Apa kau tahu perasaan apa yang timbul di hatiku ketika pertama kali mengetahui bahwa kau cacat?"

Mina tidak menjawab. Tetapi sorot matanya mengatakan betapa inginnya dia mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Kasihan. Cantik-cantik tapi cacat! Tapi setelah mengenalmu, paman sadar, kau tak perlu dikasihani. Kau punya banyak kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh gadis yang tidak cacat sekalipun!"

Chanyeol sendiri heran. Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara selancar itu? Tapi melihat tatapan Mina, tiba-tiba dia yakin bahwa usahanya tidak sia-sia!

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Mina tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa. Padahal biasanya dia tidak peduli. Pokoknya asal pakai baju. Persetan baju apa!

Tetapi kali ini dia kebingungan sendiri. Yang mana gaun yang harus dipilihnya? Bukan karena banyak pilihan. Bukan. Gaunnya tidak banyak. Justru karena sedikit, dia jadi tambah bingung.

Dia mesti memakai gaun panjang. Tentu saja. Dia toh tidak mau kakinya jadi tontonan. Tetapi pantaskah pergi ke sekolah Sena sore-sore begini memakai gaun panjang?

Apakah tidak lebih baik pakai jins saja? Praktis. Tidak mencolok. Dan mampu menutupi kakinya yang cacat. Tetapi... pantaskah dirinya mendampingi Chanyeol dengan memakai jins?

Ah, seandainya ibu ada di rumah! Ibu pasti tahu. Mina selalu mengagumi selera berpakaian ibunya. Pakai baju apapun ibunya selalu terlihat cantik!

Bagaimana kalau...kalau dia meminjam baju ibunya?

.

.

.

"Ayo, Sena-ya! Jina-ya! Kalian sudah siap?" seru Chanyeol sambil melirik jam dinding. "Wah, latihannya bisa batal kalau putri saljunya terlambat!"

"Tunggu, paman!" Sena berteriak dari kamar.

"Paman! Paman! Apa nenek boleh ikut?" tanya Jina.

"Tentu saja boleh. Pertunjukannya tujuh puluh tahun ke bawah kan?"

"Jadi nenek boleh ikut?"

"Yuna juga."

"Yuna?" belalak Jina kaget.

"Lho, kenapa? Memang hanya Jina yang boleh pergi?"

"Tapi Yuna tidak pernah ke mana-mana! Nanti dia menangis menjerit-jerit!"

"Kalau Yuna mengamuk, paman akan membawanya pulang. Ayo, suruh nenekmu ganti pakaian!"

Hampir tidak percaya nenek pada pendengarannya. Dia mau diajak pergi? Mustahil! Siapa yang mau mengajak nenek-nenek pergi? Baekhyun saja tidak pernah!

Sekarang anak muda yang tidak ketahuan di mana rumahnya itu mau mengajaknya pergi? Dengan Yuna pula? Astaga!

"Jangan!" protes nenek pura-pura tidak mau. Padahal hatinya sedang berdebar-debar gembira. Sudah lama dia tidak pergi jalan-jalan. Di rumah saja merawat Yuna. Lama-lama kan membosankan! "Nanti Baekhyun marah!"

"Ibu tidak akan marah, nek," bujuk Jina. "Bilang saja paman Chanyeol yang mengajak nenek. Kalau ibu marah, biar paman Chanyeol yang dimarahi."

"Betul pria itu mengajak nenek?"

"Betul, nek! Untuk apa aku bohong. Sekarang nenek ganti pakaian ya."

Selagi nenek masih ragu, Chanyeol muncul di antara mereka.

"Ayo, eommoni, kita pergi sama-sama," Chanyeol tersenyum lunak. "Eommoni tidak ingin melihat cucu-cucu eommoni menari dan menyanyi?"

Untuk pertama kalinya nenek menatap Chanyeol tanpa kemarahan atau kecurigaan di dalam matanya. Jadi anak muda ini benar-benar mau mengajak nenek-nenek jalan-jalan?

"Yuna bagaimana?" tanya nenek, masih mendebat.

"Bawa saja."

"Kalau menangis bagaimana?"

"Kita bawa pulang. Nanti saya balik lagi untuk menjemput Sena dan Jina. Kita kan pakai mobil."

"Kau yang menyetir?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak jadi memutar tubuhnya. Mina sedang menuruni tangga. Selangkah demi selangkah dengan begitu anggunnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai indah. Celana panjang pastel yang menyelimuti kakinya, serta blus sederhana tapi manis. Pipinya merona merah. Bibirnya disapu lipstik berwarna lembut menggoda.

Bukan main! Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mengenalinya jika mereka bertemu di jalan!

Tentu saja Mina tahu siapa yang sedang mengawasinya dengan tertegun di bawah sana. Dia hampir tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Dan pipinya semakin merah merona.

Sengaja Chanyeol bersiul nakal. Kadang-kadang wanita memang senang dibuat tersipu kan? Mereka senang dikagumi pria.

"Bukan main!" desis Chanyeol dengan suara kagum dan tatapan memuja. "Sekejap tadi paman kira ada miss Korea yang kesasar ke sini!"

Paras Mina semakin membara. Dia merunduk malu. Chanyeol menantinya di bawah tangga. Mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan dan menggamit tangan Mina.

Ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, Mina hampir tak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini!

Mina jadi salah tingkah. Dan semua gerakannya terasa rikuh. Untung saja paman Chanyeol bersikap sangat tenang dan wajar. Sudah biasakah dia menggandeng seorang wanita seperti ini?

Di sisinya, paman Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi. Tegap dan melindungi. Memberi kesal aman di hati Mina.

Dan sikapnya! Astaga. Dia bukan hanya sopan dan simpatik. Dia malah memperlakukan Mina seperti wanita dewasa!

Lihat saja bagaimana caranya paman Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan menyilakannya masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu. Atau menggandeng tangannya berjalan di antara teman-temannya...

Ah, rasanya sore ini Mina sudah melupakan sama sekali cacatnya! Lebih-lebih melihat teman-temannya menatapnya!

"Kau punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh gadis lain, Mina-ya," kata paman Chanyeol tadi.

Dan sore ini dia telah membuktikannya. Dia datang ke bekas sekolahnya didampingi oleh seorang laki-laki tampan. Gagah. Dewasa. Seorang pria yang membuat teman-temannya memandang antara kagum dan iri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yeorobuuuuuuunnn, annyeong!**

 **I am back!**

 **Ini chapter 5 sudah bisa dinikmati kalian semua...**

 **Gimana? Gimana?**

 **Ditunggu review kalian semua, biar aku tahu gimana komentar kalian tentang chapter ini... membosankankah? Bikin greget kah? Menyebalkankah?**

 **Oh ya, chapter nya udah aku perpanjang ya... hehehe...**

 **Pokoknya thanks banget buat semua yang udah nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow!**

 **I love you all...**

 **Last, review juseyoooooong!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun benar-benar heran. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki yang demikian kaya dan terpelajar seperti Kris dapat membawanya ke tempat semacam ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti," keluh Baekhyun sepanjang penantian mereka di ruang tunggu yang sempit dan separuh tertutup itu. "Kenapa kau percaya pada hal seperti ini."

Ruangan berukuran empat kali tiga meter itu padat terisi oleh para pengunjung yang sedang menanti giliran masuk. Persis ruang tunggu praktek dokter.

Sambil mengipas-ngipas kepanasan, Baekhyun memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ada yang sedang mengobrol, ada yang lebih suka membaca majalah, dan ada juga yang sedang termenung seorang diri.

Rasa malunya karena telah sudi datang ke tempat ini berangsur-angsur hilang. Ternyata dia keliru. Orang-orang yang ditemuinya di sini bukan jenis pengangguran atau orang-orang bodoh. Banyak di antara mereka, kebanyakan perempuan, kelihatannya berasal dari kalangan atas.

Sementara para laki-laki, berpakaian rapi dan bertampang pemimpin. Entah untuk apa mereka kemari kalau sudah punya kedudukan bagus begitu!

"Banyak yang percaya, mereka mendapat kedudukan tinggi karena petunjuk Pyogang-nim," sahut Kris ketika Baekhyun mengemukakan keheranannya.

"Lalu untuk apa mereka kemari lagi? Untuk berterima kasih? Atau minta kedudukan yang lebih tinggi?"

Kris mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Lihat laki-laki yang duduk di sana itu? Kau tahu siapa dia?" Kris membisikkan sebuah nama yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Dia juga kemari?"

"Kaukira karena apa kesuksesannya itu?"

"Karena petunjuk Pyogang-nim?"

"Setiap kali dia mau memulai bisnis baru, pasti datang ke sini. Dan bisnisnya selalu sukses! Makanya dia jadi seorang chaebol!"

"Omong kosong! Itu kan karena dia mujur saja!"

"Jika hanya karena kebetulan, tidak mungkin orang berbondong-bondong datang kemari. Setiap hari selalu ramai."

"Kau sendiri sering kemari?"

"Setiap memulai film baru."

"Dan film-mu selalu sukses?"

"Kaupikir bagaimana aku bisa seperti sekarang?"

"Ramalannya selalu tepat?"

"Kalau tidak untuk apa aku membawamu kemari?"

Astaga. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Kalau menanyakan soal usaha atau bisnis, mungkin dia masih bisa mengerti. Tapi bertanya masalah perjodohan mereka? Sungguh memalukan!

"Semuanya kan tergantung kita sendiri, Kris," bujuk Baekhyun setelah sia-sia mengajak Kris pulang. "Untuk apa membuang-buang uang dan waktu di sini?"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kita bisa menikah atau tidak?"

"Kalau kau mau menceraikan istrimu dan aku bersedia menikah denganmu, apapun kata Pyogang-nim mu itu, kita toh pada akhirnya akan bersama kan?"

"Tapi umurnya tidak lama seperti pernikahan-pernikahanmu sebelumnya!"

Astaga! Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengurut dada. Jadi pernikahannya selama ini kandas karena dia tidak pernah menanyakan jodohnya terlebih dahulu?

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Waktu aku menikah dulu, aku belum mengenal Pyogang-nim."

Jadi percuma saja menggoyahkan kepercayaan yang telah berakar di hati Kris. Memang waktu Kris mengajaknya kemari minggu lalu, Baekhyun hanya main-main mengiyakannya. Dan tidak menyangka akan begini sengsara dirinya menunggu hingga gilirannya tiba!

Rasa ingin tahu yang dibawanya dari rumah langsung lenyap begitu melihat penampilan sang cenayang. Gambaran seorang kakek berjenggot putih dengan sepasang mata yang telah lamur tapi bersorot bijaksana, punahlah sudah.

Dia hanya seorang pria sederhana. Usianya pasti belum lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Bersih dan rapi seperti kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Modalnya hanya setumpuk kartu yang sudah dekil. Bukan bola kristal atau alat-alat magis lainnya. Ruang prakteknya memang agak gelap. Tetapi jauh dari kesan menyeramkan.

"Anda sedang banyak pikiran," kata Pyogang-nim begitu tangannya membuka kartu-kartu yang dipilih Baekhyun. "Tidur tidak nyenyak, makan tidak enak."

Tepat sekali, ejek Baekhyun dalam hati. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku kemari!

Tetapi di depan Pyogang-nim, dia tetap memperlihatkan wajah sepolos-polosnya.

"Rumah tangga anda sedang terguncang."

Sejak dulu pun memang rumah tanggaku tidak pernah tenang, keluh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Anda sedang bingung memilih dua hal yang sama-sama memberatkan."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela napas. Dan dia sadar, helaan napas itu terlalu kasar.

"Dalam dua bulan mendatang ini, ada sebuah peristiwa penting dalam hidup anda. Anda harus bijaksana menghadapinya. Alangkah baiknya bila anda bicarakan kembali hal itu dari hati ke hati. Tetapi walaupun nanti anda sudah merasa mantap dengan pilihan anda, sebaiknya anda menanyakan lagi pada seorang yang lebih ahli."

Wah, kalau hanya untuk diramal begini sih tidak perlu jauh-jauh kemari, pikir Baekhyun jemu. Baca saja di majalah.

"Anda punya lima anak. Benar kan?"

Eh, pikir Baekhyun kaget. Dari mana dia tahu?

Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik Kris. Diakah yang memberitahu?

Tetapi Kris sedang mendengarkan semua kata-kata Pyogang-nim dengan seksama. Persis seperti anak sekolah yang sedang menyimak pelajaran dari gurunya.

Wah, seharusnya mereka membawa tape recorder tadi. Supaya bisa ingat semuanya.

"Hati-hati dengan salah seorang anak anda. Jaga baik-baik dalam bulan-bulan mendatang ini."

"Ada yang sakit?" sela Baekhyun cemas.

Pyogang-nim memperhatikan kartu-kartunya sekali lagi sebelum menjawab. "Bisa lebih dari itu. Hati-hati saja."

"Yuna," desah Baekhyun tak sadar. Dia menoleh kepada Kris dengan khawatir, tepat pada saat Kris juga menoleh padanya.

Oh ada apa dengan Yuna nanti? Sakitkah?

"Tapi tahun depan, anda akan mendapatkan anak lagi."

"Tidak mungkin!" cetus Baekhyun kaget. "Saya janda!"

Pyogang-nim mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu mungkin tahun depannya lagi. Pokoknya anda akan memperoleh seorang anak lagi."

Tahun depannya lagi aku mungkin sudah berbaring di dalam tanah, pikir Baekhyun sesak. Dan dia merasa tangan Kris meremas jari tangannya di bawah meja.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Pyogang-nim sambil mengumpulkan dan mengocok kartu-kartunya kembali.

"Tentang kami berdua, Pyogang-nim," sahut Kris cepat. "Kami hendak menikah. Tapi saya sudah beristri. Dan dia tidak mau menjadi istri muda. Apakah saya harus menceraikan istri saya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, pikir Baekhyun gemas. Kenapa harus bertanya padanya?

Tetapi Pyogang-nim tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kemudian dia mulai mengocok lagi kartunya. Dan membukanya satu persatu di atas meja.

"Mmm, orangnya boleh juga," gumam Pyogang-nim, entah kepada siapa. Mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya tidak lepas-lepas menatap kartunya seolah-olah dia melihat gambar seorang perempuan di sana. "Tinggi. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Cantik..."

"Betul!" potong Kris bersemangat. "Itu istri saya! Apa kami bisa bercerai?"

"Ya, anda dapat bercerai. Ajukan saja permohonan cerainya dalam empat bulan ini."

Sekali lagi Kris meremas jari-jemari Baekhyun. Kali ini lebih hangat.

"Kami dapat menikah, Pyogang-nim?"

Pyogang-nim mengamat-amati kartunya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada rintangan apa-apa. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."

.

.

.

Kris mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang mabuk. Dia memang minum dua gelas wiski cola tadi. Padahal Baekhyun sudah mencegahnya.

Kris mengajaknya makan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Harus kita rayakan malam ini," katanya gembira.

Tentu saja mula-mula Baekhyun menolak. Pikirannya sudah lama sampai ke rumah. Bagaimana anak-anaknya? Masih marahkah Sena padanya?

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Dia sudah berjanji. Dan tidak dapat menepatinya. Bertapa murahnya harga sebuah janji!

Tetapi Kris tetap memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Akan kujadikan malam in malam kenangan untuk kita berdua!" katanya riang.

Dan ternyata kenangan yang dimaksud bukan hanya makan bersama di sebuah tempat romantis. Kris menginginkan yang lain.

"Ke rumahmu? Atau...kita cari tempat yang lain?"

"Sudah pukul dua belas lewat," sahut Baekhyun bingung. "Aku khawatir Yuna bangun dan mencariku..."

Tentu saja bukan Yuna yang dipikirkannya. Yuna tidur di atas bersama neneknya. Kakak-kakaknya pun tidur di kamar sebelahnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidur di bawah, di kamar Baekhyun! Bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini pada Kris?

"Oke, ke rumahmu!" desisnya bersemangat. Dia bersenandung kecil sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain bergerak merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Kalau begini caramu mengemudikan mobil, kita akan lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sakit dari pada ke rumahku, Kris!"

Kris tertawa lantang. Euforia-nya pasti karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Jangan ragukan kemampuanku menguasai mobil, Hyunie. Mobil adalah istriku yang paling setia."

"Itu berarti sampai kapan pun aku tetap akan menjadi istri mudamu!" gurau Baekhyun pura-pura merajuk.

Kris mengecup dahinya dengan mesra. Dan Baekhyun merasa pedih. Lelaki ini begitu mencintainya. Bagaimana harus mengatakan padanya tentang benjolan di payudaranya? Tentang operasinya?

Kris demikian mengagumi payudaranya. Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti, payudaranya tidak lagi seindah sekarang...atau bahkan... Oh betapa terbantingnya harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita!

.

.

.

Percuma saja mencegah Kris. Dia sudah tidak dapat disuruh pulang lagi. Sesampainya di rumah, Kris langsung menggendong Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya.

"Jangan, Kris," pinta Baekhyun kewalahan. "Kadang-kadang anak-anak belum tidur..."

"Tengah malam begini?" Kris menyeringai pahit. "Mereka harus dibiasakan melihat orang tuanya bermesraan begini!"

Tapi anak-anakku tidak mau mempunyai ayah baru lagi, teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. Kalau mereka melihat ibunya digendong seorang laki-laki...

"Mana kuncinya?" desak Kris tanpa dapat ditolak lagi.

Terpaksa Baekhyun menyerahkan kunci rumahnya. Kris membuka pintu, mendorongnya dengan kakinya. Dan menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar.

"Jangan, Kris," keluh Baekhyun panik. "Kadang-kadang Yuna tidur di kamarku..."

"Dia tidak akan bangun," bisik Kris sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra.

Didorongnya pintu kamar. Dan doa Baekhyun semoga pintu itu terkunci tidak terkabul. Pintu terbuka dengan mudah.

Secercah sinar lemah menerangi kamar ketika pintu terbuka. Dan sorot yang redup itu sudah cukup membantu mata Baekhyun untuk melihat tubuh yang tergolek tenang di atas tempat tidur itu...

Dipejamkannya matanya rapat-rapat. Dan sekujur wajahnya terasa panas. Tetapi Kris tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Mungkin sinar yang sekejap itu tidak sempat dimanfaatkannya. Dan begitu pintu tertutup kembali, seluruh kamar menjadi gelap.

Kris membawa Baekhyun langsung ke tempat tidur. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati. Dan tersentak kaget ketika Baekhyun menggelinjang bangun.

"Jangan, Kris," pintanya sungguh-sungguh. Suaranya berbaur antara panik dan takut. "Jangan sekarang..."

"Kenapa?" Kris menekan tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidur. "Apa bedanya kapanpun kita melakukannya?"

Tetapi Baekhyun tetap melawan dengan sekuat tenaga. Meskipun dia tidak merasa ada tubuh lain di tempat tidurnya...dia tetap tidak dapat melakukannya! Chanyeol ada di sana. Dan sekarang dia pasti tengah asyik menontonnya.

Entah di mana dia bersembunyi. Mungkin di belakang lemari. Atau... meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya berderit. Dan Kris segera bangkit dengan terkejut.

"Siapa?" bisiknya terperanjat.

"Kakiku," sahut Baekhyun gugup. Dan kesempatan yang sekejap itu dipakainya untuk meloloskan diri.

Ketika tangan Kris terulur untuk menyalakan lampu, Baekhyun langsung mencegahnya.

"Jangan!" serunya panik.

"Ada apa?" sergah Kris antara terkejut dan heran.

"Kalau lampunya dinyalakan, Yuna bisa terbangun."

"Yuna?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Di mana dia? Tempat tidurmu kosong..."

"Di ranjang kecil dekat jendela..." Kacau. Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat lagi mengatur dustanya. "Lebih baik kau keluar sebelum Yuna menangis."

"Kalau mau menangis, dia sudah menangis waktu kau menjerit tadi!" gerutu Kris kesal.

"Pulanglah, Kris." Baekhyun memegang tangan Kris dan menuntunnya ke pintu.

Tetapi di pintu Kris masih berusaha merangkulnya.

"Beri aku seorang anak, Hyunie," pintanya lembut.

Baekhyun merasa parasnya panas. Bukan karena permintaan Kris. Tetapi karena dia tahu, ada sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya...entah di sudut mana!

"Maafkan aku, Kris." Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya. Dibukanya pintu. Didorongnya lelaki itu keluar. "Malam ini aku tidak bisa..."

Dengan lesu Kris melangkah ke pintu depan. Dan berjalan ke mobilnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menutup pintu. Dan menguncinya sekalian.

Ketika dia sedang bersandar ke pintu itu sambil menghela napas lega, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tegak di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dengan tatapan yang tak mungkin lagi dilupakan Baekhyun. Dia kenal sekali arti tatapan itu. Astaga! Mungkinkah? Tatapan Chanyeol adalah tatapan seorang laki-laki yang sedang dibakar cemburu!

Oh, tidak pantas dia memandang seperti itu! Tidak patut Chanyeol mencemburuinya! Dia toh bukan suami Baekhyun!

"Pelacur," geram Chanyeol dengan rahang terkatup menahan marah. Sekujur mukanya merah padam. Matanya membeliak antara gusar, cemburu, dan sakit hati.

Dihampirinya Baekhyun dengan sengit, tetapi sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengumpat lagi, tangan Baekhyun telah melayang menampar pipinya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengumpatku!" bentak Baekhyun separuh menangis.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa harus menangis? Kalau dia marah, kalau dia tersinggung, untuk apa mengeluarkan air mata?

"Kaukecewakan anak-anakmu untuk melacur dengan lelaki seperti itu!" damprat Chanyeol mengacuhkan bekas tamparan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaan anak-anakmu!"

"Aku memang bersalah pada Sena," desis Baekhyun menahan marah. "Tapi aku tidak bermaksud membawa laki-laki itu ke dalam kamarku!"

"Bohong! Kau pasti tidur dengan dia kalau aku tidak ada di sini!"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar. Keterlaluan benar pria ini! Lancang sekali mulutnya!

Tetapi kali ini, Chanyeol lebih cepat. Ditangkapnya tangan Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun meronta lepas, Chanyeol malah mencekal tangannya lebih kuat lagi. Semakin kuat dia meronta, semakin sakit tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" geram Baekhyun antara sakit dan gusar. "Atau aku menjerit!"

"Menjeritlah!" tantang Chanyeol dingin. "Supaya anak-anakmu tahu jam berapa ibunya pulang!"

"Kau tidak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini!" desis Baekhyun setelah sia-sia meronta. "Ini rumahku!"

"Seseorang harus mengajarimu artinya rasa sakit!"

"Kau mau membalaskan dendam Sena padaku?"

"Bukan hanya Sena!"

"Keluar kau dari rumahku!" bentak Baekhyun kalap. "Keluar!"

"Baik!" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan sama gusarnya. "Aku keluar sekarang juga. Aku muak melihat tingkahmu!"

Dengan marah Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan masuk ke kamar. Sekejap setelah mengusir pria itu, timbul sesal di hati Baekhyun. Selama empat hari berada di rumahnya, apa yang jelek yang telah dilakukannya? Tidak satu pun.

Dia malah telah mencoba untuk menunjukkan kekurangan-kekurangan Baekhyun. Dengan berani Chanyeol menelanjangi kesalahannya. Tidak peduli Baekhyun marah atau tidak.

Chanyeol pun telah berusaha untuk bergaul dengan anak-anaknya. Mencoba mendekati mereka. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan mencoba bergaul dengan ibunya. Perempuan tua yang sangat cerewet, sulit didekati, dan paranoid.

Malam ini Chanyeol memang kurang ajar. Tapi itu didorong oleh kemarahannya. Karena Baekhyun telah mengecewakan anak-anaknya. Dan memabwa seorang laki-laki ke kamarnya...

Dia cemburu. Baekhyun tak dapat melupakan caranya menatap tadi. Sudah berapa lama tidak ada laki-laki yang menatapnya seperti itu?

Sekarang Baekhyun kebingungan. Dia tidak sampai hati mengusir Chanyeol malam-malam begini. Dia harus pergi ke mana? Bukankah dia tidak berani pulang ke rumah?

Tapi melarangnya pergi berarti menjilat ludah sendiri! Baekhyun merasa malu.

Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol pun sedang bimbang. Tadi dia memang sangat marah. Kejengkelannya karena Baekhyun mengingkari janjinya pada Sena meledak dengan kedatangan laki-laki itu di kamarnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang membakar hatinya. Bukan hanya marah. Ada perasaan lain. Sakit rasanya melihat Baekhyun dalam pelukan laki-laki lain.

Tetapi kini Baekhyun telah mengusirnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus pergi. Sungguh malu kalau dia harus merengek meminta belas kasihan Baekhyun.

Kalau boleh memilih, Chanyeol lebih senang meninggalkan rumah ini besok pagi. Dia belum pamit pada anak-anak. Dan dia ingin berpisah baik-baik dengan Baekhyun.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak memberinya pilihan. Dan setiap kali teringat laki-laki yang dibawa Baekhyun itu, kemarahan Chanyeol meledak lagi.

Dihentakkannya sepatu yang telah terpasang di kakinya itu ke lantai. Kemudian diambilnya sepatunya yang sebelah lagi. Dipakainya dengan kasar. Kemudian dia melangkah ke pintu, membuka pintu itu dengan geram dan tertegun di sana.

Jina berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Masih dengan mata yang separuh terpejam dibalut rasa kantuk.

"Paman mau pergi?" tanyanya sambil berlari memeluk kaki Chanyeol. "Malam-malam begini paman mau ke mana?"

Chanyeol meraih anak itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Ketika dia sedang mengangkat Jina, matanya kebetulan menangkap bayangan Baekhyun di puncak tangga. Hanya sekejap memang. Karena di detik berikutnya, Baekhyun sudah lenyap. Buru-buru menyelinap kembali ke kamarnya. Tetapi yang sedetik itu telah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Dia mengerti sekarang.

"Tidak, Jina-ya. Paman tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana," katanya dengan keriangan yang entah dari mana datangnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gembira. Diciumnya pipi Jina berulang-ulang. "Jina tidur lagi ya? Paman tidak jadi pergi."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengirimkan Jina padaku tadi malam," sindir Chanyeol tanpa nada melecehkan.

Dia sudah duduk di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi ketika Baekhyun masuk membawa sepiring roti panggang dan telur orak arik.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia bangun ketika aku masuk," sahut Baekhyun jengah. "Dia langsung menanyakanmu."

"Hm, pasti ada malaikat yang membisikkan 'paman Chanyeol mau pergi'." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana penampilan mereka kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau pasti menyesal tidak menontonnya."

"Bagus?"

"Mereka benar-benar berbakat."

"Kau harus melihat bagaimana Sena menari dan bernyanyi, Hyunie!" sela nenek yang tiba-tiba masuk membawa semangkuk bubur. Lain dari biasanya, pagi ini wajah nenek berseri-seri.

Baekhyun tidak jadi duduk. Dia menoleh dengan heran.

"Ibu juga nonton?"

"Yuna juga nonton!"

"Yuna?" belalak Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Ibu membawanya ke sana?"

"Apa salahnya?" potong Chanyeol begitu dia membaca kemarahan pada raut wajah Baekhyun.

Dengan gusar Baekhyun berpaling pada Chanyeol. "Ini pasti perbuatanmu!"

"Apa salahnya?" ulang Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak bisa mengurungnya terus di rumah."

"Dia pasti menangis ketakutan!"

"Lain kali pasti tidak."

"Kaubiarkan dia menangis menjerit-jerit di sana?" belalak Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Hanya permulaannya saja. Dia sudah harus mulai belajar mengenal lingkungannya. Atau kau mau memenjarakannya terus di rumah? Kau malu punya anak seperti dia?"

Baekhyun meletakkan piringnya dengan marah.

"Siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Punya hak apa kau mencampuri urusan anak-anakku?!"

"Dia hanya ingin membawaku dan Yuna jalan-jalan!" dengan tidak disangka-sangka membela Chanyeol. "Yuna senang sekali. Mula-mula memang takut. Tapi hanya sebentar!"

"Pantas tadi malam tidurnya gelisah. Mengigau terus. Pagi ini juga tidak mau minum susu. Pasti karena kemarin dia nangis menjerit-jerit."

"Yuna sakit?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Badannya panas!" sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Ah, hanya hangat sedikit," komentar nenek.

"Gara-gara kau!" sergah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Tandas. Judes. "Karena kau sok tahu!"

"Mungkin sebagian salahmu juga, Hyunie," cetus nenek lagi. "Kau tidak pernah membawanya keluar. Jadi Yuna tidak terbiasa. Terkena udara luar sedikit saja sudah sakit."

Jadi sekarang seluruh rumah menentangku, pikir Baekhyun kesal. Dan semua ini gara-gara Chanyeol! Dialah yang memimpin pemberontakan ini!

Lihat saja Sena. Sejak pagi dia merengut terus. Jangankan menceritakan penampilannya kemarin, menyapa ibunya saja tidak. Begitu masuk ke ruang makan, dia langsung menyeret kursi. Sengaja dengan suara berisik. Lalu dia langsung duduk, mengambil roti dan telur orak-arik, dan makan dengan wajah cemberut.

Mula-mula Baekhyun mendiamkannya saja. Tetapi ketika Sena meneguk susunya dan meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar di atas meja, Baekhyun langsung menegurnya.

"Tidak pantas marah seperti itu pada ibumu, Byun Sena!"

Sena tidak menjawab. Cuma kepalanya menunduk makin dalam dan wajahnya berkerut makin masam. Dan habislah kesabaran Baekhyun.

"Byun Sena, lihat kemari!" perintahnya geram.

Bukannya menengadah, Sena malah menunduk semakin dalam. Terpaksa Baekhyun membentaknya sekali lagi. Sekarang Sena mengangkat wajahnya dan Baekhyun melihat wajah itu sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kehilangan semangatnya untuk membentak lagi. Kemarahannya langsung surut. Dibiarkannya saja Sena turun dari kursinya dan berlari menghambur ke kamarnya.

Hana yang sudah sampai di dekat meja makan tidak jadi duduk. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar.

Mina lain lagi. Ketika dari dapur dia mendengar bentakan ibunya, dia tidak jadi mengambil roti untuk sarapan paginya. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Si cerewet Jina pun tidak bertingkah pagi ini. Disambarnya sepotong roti dan dikunyahnya dengan cepat. Diminumnya susu tanpa suara dan mengembalikan gelasnya di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau menambah kemarahan ibunya.

Nenek urung untuk sarapan. Tanpa berusaha untuk menutupi kejengkelannya, dia segera pergi dari ruang makan.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia juga sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Sena ingin membanggakan dirinya di hadapanmu," katanya setelah tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di meja makan. "Satu-satunya orang yang paling diinginkannya untuk melihat aktingnya. Tapi kau tidak mau datang."

"Aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Apakah laki-laki itu lebih penting dari pada anak-anak?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mencari suami lagi?" ejek Baekhyun pedas.

"Tapi bukan laki-laki semacam itu!"

"Kalau begitu laki-laki seperti apa? Sepertimu?"

"Yang bisa mengembalikanmu pada anak-anakmu. Bukan merebutmu dari mereka!"

"Nah, tunjukkanlah orangnya padaku!"

"Pokoknya bukan laki-laki itu! Dia hanya bisa membuat anak! Tapi tidak becus mengurusnya!"

"Dia tidak punya anak!"

"Jadi buat apa kaunikahi lelaki seperti itu? Dia menginginkanmu hanya supaya bisa punya anak!"  
"Karena hanya kepadanyalah aku dapat mempercayakan anak-anakku! Hanya ditangannyalah aku rela menitipkan anak-anakku setelah aku mati!"

Baekhyun merasa matanya panas. Sebelum air matanya terurai, dia menghambur pergi dari meja makan. Dia tidak sudi menangis di depan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hoahhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm... hehehe.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW para reader!**

 **Aku tunggu komentar kalian.**

 **Yang mau numpahin unek-uneknya silahkan di kolom review ya...**

 **Siapa yang dongkol sama chapter ini?**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika sampai malam Baekhyun belum pulang juga, seisi rumah menjadi bingung. Tadi pagi Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Dalam keadaan marah. Pakaiannya asal saja. Tidak mungkin dia pergi syuting.

"Semua gara-gara kau," gerutu Mina pada Sena. "Gara-gara kau ibu marah!"

"Aku takut, eonni," rintih Sena ketakutan. "Ibu pergi ke mana ya?"

"Sudahlah." Chanyeol meraih Sena ke pangkuannya. "Kau sudah menyesal, kan? Nanti kalau ibumu pulang, kau langsung minta maaf."

"Tapi kapan ibu pulang, paman?"

"Sebentar lagi ibu kalian pasti pulang."

"Tapi sekarang sudah larut," celetuk Jina. "Apa ibu marah? Ibu tidak mau pulang ya, paman?"

"Tidak mungkin, Jina-ya. Ibu sangat menyayangi kalian. Dia pasti pulang."

"Tapi kami khawatir, paman," keluh Mina sambil melirik jam dinding. "Sudah malam begini..."

"Ibu kalian kan sudah biasa pulang malam."

"Tapi tadi pagi ibu pergi dalam keadaan marah. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

"Dari tadi Yuna menangis terus," keluh nenek pula. "Biasanya kalau Yuna sakit, Baekhyun tidak akan pergi sampai malam begini."

"Kau tahu alamat paman Kris?" cetus Hana yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Mina menggeleng.

"Kalau ada alamatnya, biar kususul."

"Aku ikut," ujar Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?" desis Hana ketus.

"Sudah malam. Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Hana melirik judes.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat agenda milik ibu," kata Mina tiba-tiba. "Ada alamat dan nomer telepon teman-temannya di sana. Pasti ada alamat paman Kris juga."

"Di mana?"

"Di lemari pakaian di kamar ibu."

"Mari kita cari." Chanyeol mendahului mereka masuk ke kamarnya. Bersama-sama Mina, Sena, dan Jina, mereka membongkar isi lemari itu.

"Ini dia!" cetus Mina sambil mengacungkan sebuah buku agenda berwarna biru. Dibolak-baliknya halaman alamat di dalam agenda itu.

"Ada tidak?" Chanyeol ikut melongok. Menelusuri nama demi nama.

"Ini, paman." Mina menunjuk sebuah nama. "Kris Wu. Ini pasti alamat rumah paman Kris. Ini alamat kantornya."

"Bagus. Berikan pada paman. Biar paman cari ke sana."

"Paman! Paman!" panggil Jina yang sedang membolak-balik sebuah buku lain. "Paman, kanker itu apa sih?"

"Itu catatan harian ibu! Ayo kembalikan!" perintah Mina tegas. "Kau tidak boleh mencuri lihat catatan ibu!"

Direbutnya buku itu dari tangan adiknya. Dikembalikannya lagi ke dalam lemari. Setelah selesai membereskan lemari, Mina mengajak adik-adiknya keluar.

"Paman pakai sepatu dulu," kata Chanyeol. "Panggil Hana. Kita akan pergi sekarang juga."

Ketika anak-anak itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya, barulah Chanyeol memungut sepatunya. Dan selagi duduk di tepi pembaringan memakai sepatunya, tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada kata-kata Jina tadi.

Kanker. Kanker apa? Siapa yang mengidap kanker?

 _Hanya di tangannyalah aku rela menitipkan anak-anakku setelah aku mati!_

Itu kata-kata Baekhyun tadi pagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja bulu tengkuk Chanyeol meremang. Kanker. Mati. Mungkinkah...

Chanyeol melompat untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Lalu dia menghambur ke depan lemari. Diaduk-aduknya isi lemari itu. Dicarinya buku harian Baekhyun.

"Ada benjolan baru di ketiak kiriku. Mungkinkah itu anak sebar dari kanker payudaraku?"

Begitu saja buku itu terlepas dari tangan Chanyeol. Meluncur jatuh menimpa kakinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa dingin. Amat dingin. Seakan-akan seember air es tengah disiramkan ke atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang tepat pada saat Chanyeol dan Hana telah siap untuk berangkat. Melihat mereka semua berkumpul di depan rumah, paras Baekhyun langsung memucat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tergopog-gopoh turun dari mobilnya.

"Ibu!" teriak Jina sambil berlari menghambur dan merangkul kaki ibunya. "Ibu pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangkat Jina ke dalam gendongannya. Tapi matanya tetap mencari-cari Yuna. Satu-satunya anaknya yang tidak ada di sana.

"Yuna kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut nenek. "Tadi dia memang menangis terus. Tapi sekarang sudah tidur. Kami hanya sedang bingung menunggumu pulang."

"Dia tidak sakit?"

"Panasnya sudah turun. Kenapa kau pulang begini malam? Anak-anakmu sangat khawatir!"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Jina sudah lapar, bu!" rengek Jina manja.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget.

"Lho, Jina belum makan?"

"Kita semua belum makan, bu," kata Jina sambil berjalan di samping ibunya. "Kami menunggu ibu."

"Kenapa tidak makan duluan saja?"

"Ibu bilang kita harus makan bersama-sama setiap malam, kan?"

"Astaga!" terbayang sesal di wajah Baekhyun. "Kalau ibu pergi sampai malam begini, tentu saja kalian harus makan duluan! Jangan menunggu ibu! Bagaimana jika kalian sakit? Apa Hana sudah pulang?"

"Itu Hana," nenek menunjuk Hana yang terlindung oleh tubuh Chanyeol. "Dari tadi dia tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Menunggumu. Malah dia sudah hampir pergi mencarimu."

Ada keharuan yang tiba-tiba saja menerpa hati Baekhyun. Hana tidak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya datar saja, tidak tampak jengkel karena ibunya terlambat pulang.

Chanyeol tegak di sisinya. Tetapi dia pun seperti kehilangan ketajaman lidahnya. Dia malah seperti menghindari bertatapan pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalu begitu mari kita makan," katanya sambil menggendong Jina ke meja makan. "Tapi ibu ingin memeriksa Yuna dulu sebentar, ya?"

Baekhyun merasa lega ketika putri bungsunya telah tidur dengan nyenyak. Diletakkannya tangannya dengan hati-hati di atas dahi Yuna. Panasnya sudah turun. Pantas dia dapat tidur dengan lelap. Diciumnya dahi Yuna dengan lembut."

"Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Yuna-ya," bisiknya lembut.

Lalu Baekhyun turun ke bawah, langsung bergabung dengan yang lain di meja makan.

Baekhyun baru duduk ketika Sena datang menghampiri. Dan melihat mata gadis kecil itu, Baekhyun sudah dapat membaca penyesalannya.

Diraihnya Sena ke dalam pelukannya sebelum anak itu sendiri sempat berkata sepatah kata pun. Dikecupnya pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu tahu," bisiknya lembut. "Sena menyesal."

"Maafkan Sena, bu," desah Sena dengan suara parau. Air mata langsung menggenangi matanya. "Sena tidak mau ibu marah lagi."

"Ibu juga tidak mau berbohong lagi padamu," balas Baekhyun halus. "Maafkan ibu juga, ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun dapat makan dengan lahap bersama anak-anaknya. Sena dan Jina bergantian menceritakan kehebatan akting mereka. Nenek dan Mina sebentar-sebentar menyela memberi komentar.

Hanya Chanyeol dan Hana yang tidak berkata apa-apa. Tetapi diamnya mereka tidak merusak suasana gembira malam itu. Meja makan mereka penuh diliputi gelak tawa.

Dan kegembiraan malam itu menyita habis perhatian Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Dia tidak sempat mencium perubahan sikap lelaki itu.

Baru ketika keesokan paginya Chanyeol pamit hendak meninggalkan rumahnya, Baekhyun sadar. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Sikapnya amat lain dari biasanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Tapi bahkan senyumnya tidak seperti biasa! "Aku kan tidak mungkin tinggal di sini terus. Ada saatnya untuk pergi."

"Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kapanpun."

"Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik. Tapi aku harus pergi."

Baekhyun mengamat-amatinya sambil berpikir keras sebelum bertanya lagi. "Dengar, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku sudah sembuh."

"Tiga hari yang lalu pun kau sudah sembuh!"

"Aku tidak takut lagi pada siapapun."

"Kau mau menyerahkan diri pada..."

"Kalau aku memang bersalah, biarlah mereka menghukumku."

"Kau mimpi apa semalam?" geram Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tolol begini?"

"Tolol?"

"Untuk apa menyerahkan diri? Mereka tidak tahu kau di sini!"

"Aku tidak mau bersembunyi terus seperti tikus."

"Jadi kau lebih suka..."

"Belum tentu aku yang salah."

"Kalau ya?"

"Biar mereka menghukumku."

"Kau sudah bosan di sini?"

"Justru karena aku ingin lebih cepat kembali ke sini."

Baekhyun mengawasi Chanyeol dengan tajam. Dia memang masih tetap tersenyum. Tetapi senyumnya pahit.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" desak Baekhyun penasaran. "Aku salah apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau kan lebih senang kalau aku cepat pergi. Supaya tidak usah menjagai anak-anak gadismu." Chanyeol tersenyum masam.

"Aku tidak pernah mengusirmu lagi."

"Aku tahu. Kau mulai menyukaiku."

"Anak-anak," ralat Baekhyun jengah. "Mereka pasti akan merasa kehilangan."

"Suatu hari nanti aku pasti kembali."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melihat paras wanita itu berubah.

Saat itu, pikir Baekhyun murung. Aku pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi!

Sungguh aneh kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia merasa berat berpisah dengan laki-laki ini. Dan takut tidak akan berjumpa lagi!

Baekhyun benar. Kecuali Hana dan Yuna, tidak seorang pun dari ketiga anaknya yang lain mengizinkan Chanyeol pergi.

"Semalam lagi ya, paman," rengek Jina sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. "Nanti kita main catur lagi. Kalau paman tidak ada, lantas Jina bermain catur dengan siapa?"

"Paman jangan pergi dulu, ya..." Lain lagi dengan Sena. "Kalau paman pergi, siapa yang akan mengantar Sena untuk berlatih operet di sekolah. Paman kan tahu sendiri latihannya selesai malam hari. Sena takut, paman."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Mina yang sedang mengunyah sarapan paginya dengan diam. Wajahnya murung dan tatapannya kosong.

Baekhyun yang ikut berpaling mendadak merasa cemas.

Mudah-mudahan aku salah duga, pikirnya panik. Semoga dia sedang tidak jatuh cinta!

"Mina juga tidak mau paman pergi?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Begitu lembutnya suara Chanyeol sampai Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Terserah." Mina mengangkat bahu sambil menyembunyikanw ajahnya di balik gelas yang tengah ditempelkan ke bibirnya.

"Loh, kenapa terserah?"

"Aku toh tidak bisa melarang paman untuk pergi."

"Siapa bilang?" bantah Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak melihat betapa merahnya mata gadis itu. "Kalau kau berjanji mau membuatkan paman bokkeumbab yang lezat seperti kemarin, paman pasti akan tinggal satu malam lagi!"

"Ah!"

"Lho?" Chanyeol berlagak heran. "Kenapa hanya 'ah'?"

"Paman bercanda terus!"

"Siapa bilang paman bercanda? Sungguh, paman serius!"

"Betul?" Mina menatap malu-malu. Pipinya yang kemerah-merahan membuat parasnya terlihat segar dan cantik.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela napas. Dan secercah perasaan tidak enak yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa namanya menggurat di hati kecilnya. Inikah naluri seorang ibu? Atau...

Baekhyun menjadi gelagapan ketika sekonyong-konyong Chanyeol menoleh padanya. Dan sesaat dia menahan napas.

"Bolehkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum simpatik.

Tetapi kali ini, bagaimanapun pintarnya dia menyembunyikan perasaannya, Baekhyun dapat menangkap kegetiran dalam senyum itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat betapa cekatannya Hana melakukan semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh kaum lelaki. Dia mencuci mobil ibunya, mengganti ban mobil yang kempes, memperbaiki televisi, bahkan membetulkan atap yang bocor!

Astaga, pikir Chanyeol heran bercampur tidak percaya.

Padahal Hana adalah seorang anak perempuan. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia melihat Hana mengerjai neneknya di dapur. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Dia kelihatan seperti perempuan jika sedang tersenyum begitu. Bahkan senyumnya lebih manis dari senyum Mina!

"Kau mau naik ke atas genteng?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Hana tidak menyahut. Menolehpun tidak. Dia terus saja membawa tangganya keluar. Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuntutinya.

"Biar paman yang naik, Hana-ya," pintanya sambil berusaha merampas tangga itu. "Kau tunggu saja di bawah."

"Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Hana sambil mempertahankan tangganya.

"Nanti kau bisa jatuh!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tahu berapa tingginya atap itu? Genteng yang akan kau perbaiki ada di lantai dua! Kalau kau jatuh, kau bisa saja tidak akan selamat!"

"Bukan urusanmu! Minggir!"

Hana menyandarkan tangganya. Dan mulai memanjat. Chanyeol merengkuh lengan Hana. Menyeretnya turun dan mendorongnya ke samping. Lalu dia mendahului memanjat.

Dengan geram Hana menyerbu ke depan. Berusaha menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari tangga. Dalam pergulatan itu, tidak sengaja tangan Chanyeol menyentuh benda lunak di dada Hana.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Hana sengit. Sekujur parasnya merah terbakar.

"Maaf!" desis Chanyeol spontan. "Paman tidak sengaja..."

Mula-mula dikiranya Hana akan menamparnya. Tapi Chanyeol keliru. Hana memang memukulnya, tapi bukan dengan tamparan biasa. Melainkan dengan pukulan taekwondo yang cukup keras.

Tidak ampun lagi Chanyeol yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat pukulan yang demikian ganas, terjajar beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Astaga!" desisnya terkejut. "Pukulanmu benar-benar akurat! Belajar di mana, huh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau jago bela diri?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Hana dingin.

Tetapi Chanyeol sudah menangkap sekilas kebanggaan dalam suara Hana.

Wah anak ini benar-benar lain dari yang lain!

"Kenapa kau ketus sekali?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena kau konyol!"

"Konyolkah orang yang mau membantumu?' tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

Namun pada akhirnya mereka berdua naik ke atas genting bersama.

"Mana gentengnya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Hana tidak menjawab. Karena dia baru ingat kalau dia meninggalkan gentengnya di bawah. Ketika Hana merayap hendak turun untuk mengambil genteng, Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Biar paman saja yang ambil. Kau tunggu di sini."

Dan sebuah perasaan ganjil menyergap hati Hana. Menyelinap ke lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Kenapa laki-laki ini selalu bersikap melindungi? Dan dilindungi lelaki gagah seperti Chanyeol menjentikkan sensasi yang belum pernah dimilikinya.

Hana melirik Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Hei!" seru Hana tak sadar. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Chanyeol. "Hanya merasa sedikit pusing."

"Duduklah dulu," katanya. Dan Chanyeol menurut dan duduk di samping Hana.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat betapa hebatnya kemampuan bela diri Hana. Dia jadi penasaran sekali pada gadis di sampingnya ini. "Kau jago sekali berkelahi."

"Aku tidak pernah berkelahi."

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. "Lalu untuk apa kau belajar taekwondo? Untuk membela ibu dan adik-adikmu?"

"Ibu tidak perlu dibela. Ibu adalah wanita yang kuat. Ibu tidak butuh siapa pun."

"Siapa bilang? Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu, ibumu tidak sekuat yang kau sangka. Ibumu membutuhkanmu."

"Ibu hanya membutuhkan laki-laki."

"Seharusnya kaulah yang menjadi anak lelaki ibumu."

"Ibu tidak pernah menginginkan anak laki-laki."

"Untuk apa anak laki-laki kalau ibumu punya kau sebagai anaknya? Sebagai anak perempuan pun kau lebih berguna dari sepuluh anak laki-laki!"

"Omong kosong."

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau tidak perlu menjadi anak laki-laki untuk bisa melindungi ibumu."

"Kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Sedikit."

Pada akhirnya Hana memperbaiki atap rumahnya yang bocor seorang diri. Dan Chanyeol sadar kalau gadis ini benar-benar tidak membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Ketika mereka turun, Mina sudah menunggu di bawah tangga. "Beri paman kesayanganmu itu minum. Kepalanya pusing lagi," kata Hana.

Sejenak Mina mengawasi kakaknya dar belakang, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia mengambil minuman ke dapur.

"Terima kasih, manis." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ketika Mina menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk. Diteguknya minuman itu sampai tandas. "Minumannya segar sekali. Pusingku jadi sedikit berkurang."

"Paman masih sering merasa pusing?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hanya sesekali."

"Mau kubawakan aspirin?"

"Tidak usah. Paman hanya perlu berbaring saja," katanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Ketika dibukanya kembali matanya, dilihatnya Mina masih tegak memandanginya.

Chanyeol memberinya seuntai senyum simpatik. Dan seperti baru tersadar dari pesona yang memukau, buru-buru Mina membalikkan badannya. Menyembunyikan parasnya yang kemerahan. Dan lekas-lekas dia membawa gelas kosong itu ke dapur.

.

.

.

"Anak-anakku mungkin sudah tidak menginginkan seoang ayah lagi, Kris," sahut Baekhyun terus terang ketika Kris mengajaknya makan siang. "Bagi mereka, figur ayah hanyalah seorang pria yang tidur bersama ibunya, memberikan seorang adik baru, kemudian pergi tanpa pernah kembali lagi."

"Itu karena mereka belum mengenalku, Hyunie. Jangan samakan aku dengan ayah-ayah mereka yang lain. Aku bukan hanya akan memberi mereka seorang adik laki-laki. Aku juga akan memberikan kasih sayang, perlindungan, dan masa depan pada mereka."

"Kris," cetus Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Seandainya aku meninggal lebih dulu darimu, apa yang akan kauperbuat terhadap anak-anakku?"

"Hyunie." Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan heran. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak rela anak-anakku dititipkan di panti asuhan atau diadopsi oleh orang tua yang berbeda."

"Tentu saja tidak," Kris tertawa lunak. "Anak-anakmu adalah anak-anakku juga kan? Aku akan merawat mereka seperti anak-anakku sendiri."

"Satu hal lagi, aku tidak mau anak-anakku punya ibu tiri!"

"Astaga! Apa-apaan kau ini, Hyunie? Saiap yang bilang kau akan mati lebih dulu dariku? Aku kan sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu. Dan menurut statistik, laki-laki lebih cepat mati daripada wanita!"

"Aku serius, Kris. Kalau kau menikahi seorang janda dengan lima orang anak gadis, kau bukan hanya menikahi seorang perempuan saja! Pada hari kau menjadi suamiku, kau langsung menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya!"

"Kau tahu, manis? Itu yang kuidam-idamkan selama ini. Menjadi ayah dari selusin anak!"

"Setengah," ralat Baekhyun. "Jatahmu hanya satu."

"Kalau kali ini bukan anak laki-laki lagi bagaimana?"

"Bagiku sama saja. Hamilnya tetap sembilan bulan sepuluh hari."

"Kau betul-betul tidak ingin anak laki-laki?"

"Bukan aku yang menentukan. Kromosom yang kau berikanlah yang menentukan anak kita lelaki atau perempuan!"

Kris tertawa puas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang tepat itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membaca surat itu dengan marah. Surat pengaduan dari kepala sekolah Hana. Sudah satu bulan dia tidak masuk sekolah.

Satu bulan! Padahal setiap hari Hana pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kurang ajar. Dia sudah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh anaknya sendiri!

"Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi, Hana-ya!" geram Baekhyun ketika Hana pulang sore itu. "Tidak mungkin aku harus selalu mengawasimu! Kenapa kau bolos sekolah?"

"Aku tidak mau sekolah lagi," sahut gadis itu tenang. Sedikitpun dia tidak tampak merasa bersalah, apalagi takut.

"Lantas kau mau jadi apa?" omel Baekhyun jengkel. "Anak jalanan? Gelandangan?"

"Aku ingin bekerja."

"Bekerja? Laku kerja apa anak sekolah menengah sepertimu?"

Sekarang Hana mengangkat wajahnya, sorot matanya begitu meyakinkan membangkitkan perasaan aneh di hati Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bekerja, bu," katanya bangga. "Di sebuah pabrik obat."

Baekhyun mundur dengan terkejut. Matanya terbelalak menatap Hana. Tetapi ketika dia mengedip lagi, air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

"Kenapa, Hana-ya?" keluhnya antara sedih dan kecewa. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ibu? Ibu ingin kau sekolah dan menjadi orang sukses. Bukan menjadi kuli di pabrik obat! Kaupikir untuk apa ibu bekerja keras selama ini? Ibu berjuang untuk masa depanmu, Hana!"

"Aku ingin membantu ibu," sahut Hana tegas. "Kalau aku sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri, ibu tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Ibu bisa diam di rumah dan kita tidak perlu seorang ayah lagi!"

Sekarang Baekhyun tertegun bingung. Tidak tahu mesti berkata apa. "Hana-ya," gumamnya Baekhyun setelah membuka mulut lagi. "Apa sebenarnya fungsi seorang ayah menurut pendapatmu?"

"Semua ayah yang ibu berikan padaku hanya bisa memberikan adik."

"Paman Kris lain, Hana-ya. Dia betul-betul ingin menjadi ayahmu."

"Paman Kris?" ada sinar kebencian yang menyala di mata Hana. "Ibu akan menikah dengannya?"

"Tidak tanpa persetujuanmu dan Mina."

"Tapi dia sudah beristri, bu!"

"Mereka akan bercerai."

"Dan ibu yang menjadi penyebab perceraian mereka?"

"Paman Kris ingin mempunyai anak, Hana. Dan kalianlah anak-anaknya."

"Bu!" desis Hana marah. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa hidup seperti ini saja? Kenapa kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki?"

"Karena Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki dan perempuan, Hana. Dengan kodrat dan fungsi yang berbeda. Kau dan aku membutuhkan mereka sama seperti mereka membutuhkan kita."

"Tidak!" sergah Hana kalap. "Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang laki-laki!"

Dengan marah Hana meninggalkan rumah. Sia-sia Baekhyun mengejar sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Ketika Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dengan lesu, matanya bertemu dengan mata Mina yang berlinang air mata.

"Ibu sudah janji tidak akan menikah lagi," rajuknya getir. "Aku malu, bu."

"Kali ini kau tidak perlu malu, Mina. Paman Kris akan membawa kita pergi dari sini. Kita akan tinggal di rumahnya seperti satu keluarga."

"Tapi dia sudah punya keluarga, bu! Sudah punya istri! Apa ibu tidak malu menjadi istri muda?"

"Mereka akan bercerai, Mina."

"Dan ibu yang membuat mereka bercerai? Oh, aku malu punya ibu sepertimu!"

Sambil menangis Mina menghambur ke atas. Berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan," keluh Baekhyun putus asa. "Bagaimana harus kujelaskan pada mereka apa yang kulakukan untuk anak-anakku ini?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter ini udah pasti membosankan karena isinya konflik banget dan cukup memeras otak untuk memahami ceritanya. Dan kayaknya masalah di rumah Baekhyun nggak ada habisnya. Heuuuuuuuh...**

 **Tapi mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan kalian dan semoga chapter depan ada sedikit pencerahan ya...hehehe...**

 **Buat yang udah meninggalkan jejak, thanks alot ya! dan buat yang belum, aku tunggu sepatah dua patah kata dari kalian tentang cerita ini. oke?**

 **Oke deh gak banyak cuap-cuap.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Masalah demi masalah yang menimpa keluarganya membuat Baekhyun melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Tidak heran kalau dia langsung tertegun bingung ketika Kris tegak di depan pintu rumahnya dengan membawa bunga.

Sebuah karangan bunga anggrek yang sangat cantik. Kuning, merah, dan putih berpadu serasi. Memancarkan kesegaran dan keindahan yang hanya dapat ditampilkan oleh bunganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang," bisiknya sambil menyerahkan bunga itu dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan mesra.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa pipinya panas. Dan...ah, bukan hanya pipinya. Matanya juga. Dia merasa malu. Terharu. Dan entah apa lagi.

Seribu satu macam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. Kris begitu memperhatikannya justru pada saat dia sendiri sudah melupakan ulang tahunnya.

"Mari kita pergi," ajak Kris lembut. "Hari ini lupakan sejenak semua masalahmu. Anakmu. Rumahmu. Pekerjaanmu."

Jauh di bawah sadarnya, Baekhyun juga sebenarnya merindukan pelepasan seperti itu. Lepas dari stres yang mengimpitnya setiap hari. Pada hari istimewanya ini, kenapa tidak mencoba melupakan segalanya, biarpun hanya sehari saja? Tahun depan belum tentu masih ada hari seperti ini untuknya.

Apa salahnya bersantai-santai satu hari? Berenang di laut. Jalan-jalan di pantai. Makan enak.

Hm, sudah lama dia tidak menyantap steak. Nah, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik? Lupakan dietnya seperti dia melupakan semua masalahnya.

"Steak?" belalak Kris pura-pura terkejut. Padahal hari ini, seandainya Baekhyun meminta makanan lebih dari steak sekalipun akan dicarinya. "Terakhir kali aku mengajakmu makan steak, kau menolaknya. Kau kan sedang diet."

"Setahun sekali. Hanya hari ini saja, Kris," pinta Baekhyun manja.

Kris tertawa lebar. "Kau seperti wanita mengidam saja."

"Hitung-hitung latihan buatmu nanti."

Sesudah mengucapkan kalimat itu, baru Baekhyun menyesal. Kenapa mesti memberi harapan kalau dia tahu dia tidak dapat menepatinya? Dia kan tidak dapat memaksa anak-anaknya untuk menerima Kris.

Dengan alasan itu pula Baekhyun menolak cincin bermata berlian yang dihadiahkan Kris kepadanya saat mereka makan malam.

"Anggaplah sebagai tanda pertunangan kita, Hyunie," bisik Kris sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin yang indah itu.

"Jangan, Kris," pinta Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak mau menerima ikatan apapun sebelum aku menjadi istrimu."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

"Tapi ini terlalu mahal, Kris."

"Kumohon, Hyunie, jangan menolak permintaanku. Aku pria yang mudah tersinggung."

"Aku tidak mau menipumu. Anak-anakku tidak menginginkan dirimu. Mereka tidak mau punya ayah lagi."

"Jangan bicarakan soal itu hari ini, Hyunie. Jangan kaurusak hari istimewa ini!"

Tetapi ketika Kris mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya malam itu, rusak juga lah hari yang telah mereka lewati dengan gembira itu.

.

.

.

Begitu Baekhyun turun dari mobil, anak-anaknya sudah menyongsong di depan pintu. Dan di tengah-tengah mereka, Kris melihat Chanyeol.

"Duduk dulu, Kris," kata Baekhyun sambil mendahului masuk ke dalam. "Aku mau mengecek Yuna sebentar."

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya curiga sambil melirik Chanyeol yang sedang melangkah ke ruang makan.

"Teman ibu," sahut Jina polos.

"Sudah lama dia datang?"

"Pama Chanyeol tidur di sini."

Kris membatalkan niatnya untuk duduk.

"Tidur di sini?" ulangnya tidak percaya. Matanya menyipit menatap Jina, satu-satunya orang yang masih berada di dekatnya.

"Iya. Paman Chanyeol tidur di kamar ibu," kata Jina sambil menunjuk ke kamar ibunya. "Sudah seminggu paman Chanyeol tidur di sini. Paman Chanyeol orangnya sangat baik."

"Mau minum apa, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia baru turun dari atas diiringi Sena dan Mina.

"Apa ibu masih lama?" potong Sena cemas.

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah malam."

"Kami menunggu ibu," sahut Jina polos. "Kata paman Chanyeol, malam ini kita semua harus menunggu ibu."

"Padahal aku sudah mengantuk, bu," kata Sena.

"Ayo semua ke atas dulu," kata Baekhyun. "Ibu ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan paman Kris."

"Jangan lama-lama ya bu!" seru Jina dari tangga.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun ketika dilihatnya Kris masih berdiri. "Aneh sekali. Sudah larut begini anak-anak belum tidur. Yuna juga begitu."

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Tertegun Baekhyun mendengar dinginnya suara Kris. Apalagi melihat tatapan matanya. Kapan pernah dilihatnya Kris semarah ini?

"Laki-laki yang mana?"

"Jangan pura-pura!" bentak Kris kasar. "Siapa laki-laki muda yang kausembunyikan di kamarmu itu?"

"Di kamar mana?" Refleks Baekhyun menoleh ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengerti.

"Park Chanyeol," gumamnya gugup. "Temanku."

"Dasar perempuan jalang!" geram Kris jijik. "Kau juga bermain dengan semacam gigolo sepertinya?"

"Kris!" bergetar bibir Baekhyun menahan marah. "Jangan sembarangan mencaci orang!"

"Kau memang pelacur betina! Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa memuaskanmu!" lalu berhamburlah sumpah serapah kotor dari mulut Kris.

"Cukup! Cukup!" teriak Baekhyun sengit. "Keluar kau! Keluar dari rumahku! Keluar sebelum kekotoran mulutmu menulari anak-anakku!"

Dan Kris memang tidak perlu diusir dua kali. Dengan membanting pintu, dia meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

Astaga, pekik Baekhyun dalam hati. Seperti inikah akhir dari malam ulang tahunnya yang indah?

Dijatuhkannya dirinya ke sofa. Dan air mata langsung menggenangi matanya.

"Bu..." suara Jina terdengar dekat. Dekat sekali di belakangnya.

"Pergilah tidur!" potong Baekhyun sebelum Jina sempat mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya.

Disembunyikannya wajahnya dari tatapan Jina. Dihapusnya air matanya. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan anak-anaknya.

"Tapi, bu..."

"Tidur, Jina!" perintah Baekhyun tegas. "Apa kau tahu sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Hampir pukul dua belas! Bagaimana jika besok kau bangun kesiangan?"

"Bu..."

"Jangan membantah lagi!" Baekhyun terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap Jina dengan mata membeliak marah. "Kau mau aku marah lagi?"

Dengan kecewa Jina menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dengan patuh dia berjalan terseok-seok menuju tangga.

Baekhyun menghela napas jengkel. Sambil bangkit dari sofa disambarnya tasnya yang masih tergolek di atas meja. Sesudah mengunci pintu depan, dia segera naik ke kamarnya. Dan merasa heran ketika tidak menemukan Yuna di tempat tidur.

"Yuna?" panggil Baekhyun bingung. Ke mana dia?

Tadi dia memang belum tidur, tetapi sudah tergolek di atas tempat tidur. Terjatuhkah dia?

Buru-buru Baekhyun melongok ke bawah tempat tidur. Kosong. Dan...eh, tidak kosong. Ada bungkusan. Bungkusan apa?

Hati-hati diambilnya bungkusan itu. Dibukanya sedikit dan Baekhyun terbelalak heran.

Satu set alat-alat makeup. Astaga! Kado dari mana? Dari...Chanyeol? Untuk...Mina?

Kurang ajar laki-laki sok tahu itu! Dia mengajari Mina untuk membelanjakan uangnya membeli alat-alat makeup? Menyuruh Mina untuk berdandan?

Naik darah Baekhyun ke kepalanya. Lebih-lebih ketika menoleh ke meja hiasnya, semua peralatan makeup miliknya telah disapu bersih dari sana!

Astaga! Siapa yang berani menyingkirkan minyak wangi dan makeup-nya?

"Byun Mina!" teriaknya geram. Ke mana anak itu? Ke mana mereka semua?

Dengan gemas Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar untuk menerjang ke luar. Tetapi sebelum dia sempat melangkahi ambang pintu, Chanyeol telah mendahului masuk. Dan melihat laki-laki itu, kemarahan Baekhyun langsung meledak.

"Pasti kau yang jadi biang keladinya!" bentaknya sengit. "Milik siapa ini?" ditunjuknya bungkusan di tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. "Siapa yang mengajari anak-anakku berhias seperti pelacur?" dibantingnya bungkusan itu dengan geram.

Chanyeol tidak keburu mencegahnya. Bungkusan itu terbanting keras ke lantai dan isinya hancur berderai.

Chanyeol tertegun dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya memucat.

Satu persatu anak-anak Baekhyun masuk ke kamar. Jina-lah yang pertama melihat bungkusan itu di lantai. Dia memekik kaget bercampur kecewa. Lalu dia menyelinap ketakutan di balik tubuh Chanyeol.

Air mata Sena langsung mengalir melihat nasib bungkusan itu. Sementara Mina hanya mampu tertegun sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Saat itu Yuna muncul di ambang pintu. Nenek membungkuk di sampingnya, membantu Yuna membawa sebuah kue tart.

Dengan jalannya yang masih tertatih-tatih, dia muncul begitu saja dari belakang mereka. Membawa kue itu ke hadapan Baekhyun dengan dibantu neneknya.

Sekonyong-konyong nenek menyadari musibah itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget menatap bungkusan yang telah hancur di lantai itu. Dan tidak sengaja pegangannya terlepas.

Yuna yang tidak kuat lagi memegang kue itu seorang diri, menangis menjerit-jerit ketika seluruh kue jatuh menimpa kakinya. Dua buah lilin berbentuk angka tiga puluh dua menggelinding ke dekat kaki Baekhyun.

Sambil mengomel nenek segera membawa Yuna keluar dari kamar itu. Mina dan Sena sudah lebih dulu lari dari kamar itu sambil menangis. Hanya Hana yang tidak menampilkan emosinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar dengan kepala tertunduk. Sementara Jina sudah melekat erat-erat di kaki Chanyeol. Matanya menatap ibunya dengan ketakutan, seperti melihat monster.

"Apa artinya semua ini?" desis Baekhyun gemetar, menyadari perasaan tidak enak yang mulai menjalari hatinya.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Chanyeol tawar. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin. "Anak-anakmu hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia memutar tubuhnya dan menggendong Jina keluar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun tertegun seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatan.

Ulang tahun! Ya Tuhan! Anak-anaknya menunggu sampai semalam ini untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya? Dan bungkusan itu...

Baekhyun menatap dengan nanar bungkusan yang sudah hancur di lantai di dekat kakinya... Itukah hadiah ulang tahun dari anak-anak? Begitu besarkah perhatian mereka?

Dan aku telah menghancurkan hadiah ulang tahun dari anak-anakku sendiri! Aku yang dalam keadaan marah pada Kris, melampiaskan kemarahanku pada mereka! Padahal mereka tidak bersalah! Anak-anak hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada ibunya! Betapa jahatnya aku!

Sambil meraung Baekhyun membuang dirinya ke tempat tidur. Dan tangisnya meledak tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan lagi.

Benar-benar hari sial! Mula-mula Kris. Setelah Kris memberikan perhatian yang begitu besar...mempersembahkan hari ulang tahun yang sangat berkesan...dibalasnya budi baik lelaki itu dengan menyakiti hatinya. Bahkan mengusirnya dari rumahnya! Padahal Kris hanya salah paham!

Lalu anak-anaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka memberikan sesuatu pada hari ulang tahun ibunya. Yang pertama. Mungkin pula akan menjadi yang terakhir. Siapa tahu. Dan inilah balasannya. Dia melemparkan hadiah itu di depan mata mereka!

Baekhyun masih dapat membayangkan dengan jelas betapa syoknya Jina. Betapa sedihnya Sena. Betapa terpukulnya Mina. Dan betapa takutnya Yuna!

Oh, aku benar-benar manusia yang tidak tahu berterima kasih! Ibu yang mengerikan! Perempuan monster! Lebih baik aku mati! Mati!

Dengan gemas, sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di samping tempat tidur. Tetapi seseorang menahannya. Ada sepasang tangan yang amat kuat memegang bahunya.

"Baek," panggilnya lembut.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Diakah yang memegang bahunya? Sudah berapa lama dia berada di kamar ini, mengawasinya menangis?

"Biarkan aku mati," tangis Baekhyun histeris.

Dia meronta sekuat tenaga. Mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi Chanyeol malah meraihnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Itu bukan Baekhyun yang kukenal," bisiknya tenang. "Baekhyun yang berjuang seorang diri melawan kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya dengan berani."

Mendadak tubuh Baekhyun mengejang. Kanker? Apa dia sudah salah dengar?

Diangkatnya kepalanya, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Matanya demikian lembut menatap Baekhyun.

"Tetaplah tegak seperti sebuah batu karang di tengah lautan, Baek. Melindungi kelima anak-anakmu dari serbuan ombak kehidupan yang kejam. Kenapa harus mengakhiri perjuanganmu dengan membunuh diri?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" desis Baekhyun dengan bibir gemetar.

Dia sudah lupa siapa yang memeluknya dan betapa dekat jarak mereka sekarang...

"Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol lunak. "Kau seorang perempuan hebat, berani, tetapi bodoh."

Ada kepanikan menggelepar dalam mata yang sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung itu.

"Apa anak-anakku tahu?" erangnya gugup. "Mereka semua tahu?"

"Seharusnya mereka tahu."

"Mereka tidak boleh tahu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak boleh menghargai ibunya selagi masih hidup? Kenapa mereka baru boleh menyebutmu pahlawan sesudah kau mati?"

"Aku tidak mau mereka ikut menderita! Mereka masih kecil!"

"Hana dan Mina sudah cukup besar."

"Mereka belum mengerti apa-apa!"

"Kau terlalu over protektif."

"Biar aku saja yang menderita."

"Percaya padaku, Baek, mereka akan lebih menyesal karena tidak mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu!"

"Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya mengetahui hari kematianmu?" Dengan sedih Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. "Menunggu sambil menghitung hari? Putus asa dan tidak punya masa depan?"

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Baek. Bagilah penderitaanmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng getir.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Dan aku tidak ingin kau atau anak-anakku ikut menderita."

"Itu yang kusebut berani tapi bodoh."

"Siapa bilang aku berani? Hampir setiap malam aku diganggu mimpi buruk. Hampir setiap malam aku bertanya sendiri, besokkah harinya? Masih dapatkah aku bangun besok pagi melihat anak-anakku? Tapi biarlah kutanggung ketakutan ini seorang diri."

"Itu tidak adil!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membagi penderitaan pada anak-anakku."

"Suatu hari kau akan sadar, menanggung derita bersama-sama lebih menyenangkan. Kalian bisa melewatkan hari-hari terakhirmu dengan lebih mengesankan. Dan mereka akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menyakiti hatimu lagi."

"Itu yang aku tidak mau. Mereka harus hidup seperti biasa, tanpa dibebani perasaan tertekan."

"Membangkang maksudmu? Memberontak dan kurang ajar pada ibunya?"

"Mereka hanya tidak ingin punya ayah lagi. Tidak suka aku pulang malam. Mereka hanya menuntut perhatianku."

"Nah, akhirnya kau sadar juga," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap pria di sampingnya itu. "Kau yang memberitahuku, kan? Kau yang membukakan mataku."

"Kalau begitu apa susahnya memenuhi keinginan anak-anakmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku mencari pelindung yang dapat menggantikan diriku setelah aku mati."

"Kenapa tidak mencari seorang dokter yang bisa menunda kematianmu?"

"Dokter menyuruhku operasi dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau menunda operasimu kalau begitu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil satu-satunya modalku!"

"Bintang film tidak hanya perlu tubuh yang montok! Merek perlu akting yang mantap!"

"Memang. Tapi aku bukan bintang film."

"Jadi..." Ternganga mulut Chanyeol. "Kau...?"

"Aku hanya seorang figuran. Melakukan adegan-adegan yang dianggap terlalu panas untuk dilakukan oleh artis-artis besar."

"Kalau begitu, carilah pekerjaan lain."

"Pekerjaan apa? Aku hanya lulusan sekolah menengah. Aku hanya pandai berpose. Pekerjaan apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan untuk memperoleh sebuah rumah dan uang simpanan yang cukup untuk menjamin masa depan anak-anakku?"

"Operasilah, Baek."

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya akan membuang-buang uang saja!"

"Kau lebih suka hidup dalam ketakutan begini?"

"Apa bedanya untukku? Jika ternyata tumorku jinak, tidak dioperasi pun tidak apa-apa, kan? Sebaliknya kalau ganas, dioperasi pun aku bakal mati juga! Malah orang bilang, operasi bisa menyebabkan kankerku lebih cepat lagi menyebar."

"Kenapa berpikir pesimis? Kanker pun bisa sembuh jika diobati dalam stadium dini!"

"Semua penderita kanker yang kukenal sudah mati."

"Itu karena mereka datang terlambat!"

"Sekarang pun aku sudah terlambat dua tahun."

"Itulah kesalahanmu yang pertama. Five years survival rate-nya lebih besar kalau kau berobat dua tahun yang lalu. Kenapa sekarang hendak membuat kesalahan yang kedua? Pergilah ke dokter, Baek."

"Kau selalu sok tahu," gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan sok tahu. Aku tahu, Baek. Aku seorang calon dokter. Hanya saja tidak sempat menyelesaikan kuliahku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, sebelum akhirnya membuang napasnya dengan resah. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke dokter. Aku akan berjuang sampai helaan napasku yang terakhir."

"Kalau pada akhirnya nanti kau terpaksa masuk rumah sakit karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya, bukankah kau harus mengeluarkan biaya juga? Pada stadium terakhir, pengobatan kanker bukan untuk menyembuhkan lagi tapi untuk melewati hari-hari terakhirnya dengan tidak terlampau menderita. Inikah jalan yang kau pilih, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu dengan berlinang air mata.

"Aku mulai percaya, Tuhan-lah yang mengirimmu ke rumahku malam itu."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya Tuhan membiarkan kepalaku dihajar sampai penyok untuk bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol sambil meraih tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Saat itu pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Satu per satu anak-anaknya muncul di ambang pintu. Dan Baekhyun terlambat melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Terlambat pula menyadari betapa pucatnya paras Mina. Untuk sesaat, mereka hanya saling pandang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu Mina cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, siapa yang mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ibu?" Suara Chanyeol memecahkan kesunyian di kamar itu.

Untuk sesaat tidak seorang pun dari anak-anaknya itu yang berani maju ke depan. Mereka hanya menatap bolak-balik antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Tidak ada?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihat betapa tegang wajah mereka. "Tidak ada yang mau mengucapkan selamat pada ibu? Jina bagaimana?"

Dengan hati-hati Jina maju ke depan, menatap ibunya dengan takut-takut dan berhenti beberapa meter di depan Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bu..." desahnya bimbang. "Tapi sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul dua belas malam..."

Tidak tahan lagi Baekhyun menghambur ke depan. Meraih Jina ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Jina-ya," bisiknya dengan air mata berlinang. "Maafkan ibu, ya? Ibu jahat sekali sudah marah-marah seperti tadi."

Melihat ibunya menangis, Sena pun ikut melelehkan air mata. Sambil menangis dia merangkul ibunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bu," isaknya tersendat-sendat.

"Kenapa semuanya menangis begini?" gurau Chanyeol sambil menyeringai lebar. "Dasar perempuan! Senang nangis, sedih nangis!"

Yuna pun segera minta turun dari pangkuan neneknya. Tertatih-tatih dia menghampiri ibunya. Baekhyun langsung menggendongnya. Dan mencium pipinya.

"Yuna juga ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ibu?" bisiknya sambil menatap gadis kecilnya itu dengan berlinang air mata.

Tetapi Yuna hanya membalas tatapan ibunya dengan tatapan kosong. Mukanya tidak melukiskan ekspresi apa-apa. Dia tidak mengerti kata-kata ibunya. Hanya nalurinya barangkali yang membisikkan betapa bahagia ibunya malam ini. Sehingga walaupun Baekhyun menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata, Yuna tidak ikut menangis.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, anak-anak. Pakai uang siapa kalian membeli hadiah ini?"

"Uang tabungan Jina, bu!"

"Uang tabungan Sena juga, bu!" Sena cepat-cepat. "Sekarang Sena sudah punya banyak uang!"

"Dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bekerja."

"Sena kerja apa? Di mana?"

"Itulah kalau kau tidak pernah di rumah!" gerutu nenek. Tetapi malam ini, tak ada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" sela Chanyeol. "Dia sudah punya perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan?" mata Baekhyun terbuka semakin lebar.

"1000 Won untuk satu buku, bu," sahut Sena bangga. "Banyak teman-teman Sena yang pinjam. Paman Chanyeol juga!"

"Jina juga pinjam, bu," sela Jina lucu. "Tapi hanya melihat-lihat gambarnya saja. Jadi hanya bayar 500 won."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa geli. Baru ketika sedang tertawa, Baekhyun melihat Mina. Masih bersandar ke pintu seperti tadi. Wajahnya muram dan tatapannya hampa.

"Mina juga mau mengucapkan selamat pada ibu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Perlahan-lahan Mina mendekat, membungkuk dan mengecup pipi ibunya. "Selamat ulang tahun, bu," bisiknya parau.

"Maafkan ibu, Mina-ya," gumam Baekhyun sambil membelai pipi anaknya. "Ibu janji tidak akan menyakiti hatimu lagi."

Tapi ibu baru saja menorehkan luka di hatiku, bisik Mina dalam hati. Dan dia terlambat menghapus air matanya. Air mata itu jatuh menetes ke tangan ibunya. Begitu banyak lelaki yang dapat ibu raih, kenapa harus merampas satu-satunya pria yang dapat kugapai?

Hana adalah orang terakhir yang masuk ke kamar itu. Dan dia langsung mengecup pipi ibunya. "Selamat ulang tahun, bu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sekantong kimbab dari sakunya. "Tadi kami sudah menyiapkan kue ulang tahun untuk di makan sama-sama malam ini. Tapi sekarang hanya ada kimbab."

"Terima kasih, Hana-ya." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Terima kasih pula untuk hadiahnya. Kau beli hadiah itu memakai uang gaji pertamamu?"

"Sebagian besar memakai uang paman Chanyeol," katanya tanpa menoleh sekilas pun pada Chanyeol.

Tetapi dari nada suaranya, Baekhyun telah menangkap nada yang lebih bersahabat. Dan lagi, sejak kapan dia sudi memanggil paman pada Chanyeol?

Malam itu mereka memang hanya menyantap kimbab. Tetapi sambil mengunyah kimbab itu bersama anak-anaknya, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bertekad untuk mengunjungi dokter lagi.

Dia ingin sembuh. Ingin hidup lebih lama lagi bersama anak-anaknya. Dia ingin menikmati suasana yang lebih manis pada hari ulang tahunnya tahun depan.

Tolonglah, Tuhan, doanya sesaat sebelum tidur. Kalau jadi kehendak-Mu, biarlah aku hidup lebih lama bersama anak-anakku...

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Chapter 8 is up yeorobun!**

 **Chanbaek moment-nya lumayan kan? Hehehe... Tapi...tapi gimana dengan Mina yang sepertinya cemburu sama ibunya sendiri...?**

 **Ditunggu review-review kalian ya...!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Pedas sekali sambutan dokter Yoo begitu Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke ruang prakteknya. Lebih-lebih setelah meemriksa benjolan di ketiak kirinya itu.

"Tumor di payudara kirimu sudah satu setengah kali lebih besar. Sudah ada penjalaran ke kelenjar getah bening ketiak. Kemungkinan tumormu sudah masuk stadium dua. Padahal dua tahun yang lalu masih stadium satu. Kalau dioperasi saat itu, prognosis-mu jauh lebih baik."

"Berapa lama lagi, dok?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Jangan tanya berapa tahun lagi!" bentak dokter Yoo marah. "Tanya dirimu sendiri, kau ingin sembuh atau tidak!"

"Sekarang saya menyerah, dok."

"Harus diperiksa dulu apakah sudah ada metastasis jauh atau belum. Sampai sebegitu jauh, saya belum menemukan anak sebar pada kelenjar limfe di leher maupun di payudara kananmu. Tetapi kalau pada pemeriksaan ditemukan metastasis jauh di organ lain, itu berarti tumormu sudah masuk stadium empat. Operasi pun percuma saja."

Dokter Yoo menulis beberapa surat permintaan pemeriksaan.

"Bawa ini ke bagian radiologi. Ini permintaan foto rontgen dan scanning. Tumormu akan aku biopsi lebih dulu. Baru nanti kita tentukan apakah tumormu masih dapat dioperasi atau tidak. Minggu depan kau harus menemuiku lagi untuk mengetahui hasilnya."

"Secepat itu, dok?" gumam Baekhyun gugup.

"Mau tunggu sampai kapan lagi? Sampai kanker itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu dan dokter-dokter tidak sanggup lagi membedahmu karena sudah tidak ada harapan?"

"Saya harus berunding dulu dengan anak-anak."

"Sudah dua tahun kau punya waktu untuk berunding! Sekarang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita sedang berlomba dengan maut!"

.

.

.

Mula-mula Baekhyun tidak tahu dari mana harus mulai memberitahu anak-anaknya. Tetapi malam itu sepulangnya dari dokter Yoo, Jina-lah yang membuka jalan.

Dengan tidak disangka-sangka, anaknya yang baru berumur tujuh tahun itu bertanya. "Bu, apa artinya kanker?"

"Itu nama penyakit, Jina-ya," sahut Baekhyun setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Penyakit?" belalak Jina terkejut. "Penyakit yang ada di tubuh ibu?"

"Jina, kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Dari buku ibu," sahut Jina polos.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu? Mina eonni?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya Jina. Kalau ibu sakit, kenapa tidak pergi ke dokter? Ibu takut jarum suntik ya?"

"Ibu tidak takut jarum suntik, sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Ibu hanya takut jika dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ibu."

"Dokter tidak bisa?" Jina ternganga heran. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Tuhan juga tidak bisa, bu?"

"Tuhan bisa, sayang," bisik Baekhyun lirih. "Asal Dia mau."

"Tuhan pasti mau!" teriak Jina lega. Gembira. "Kata seonsaengnim, Tuhan itu baik, bu!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Menahan air matanya agar tidak menitik ke luar.

"Seonsaengnim bilang, asal kita berdoa, Tuhan pasti mengabulkan permintaan kita, bu!"

"Seonsaengnim bilang begitu?" gumam Baekhyun asal saja. Cepat-cepat dipalingkannya wajahnya agar Jina tidak melihat air matanya.

"Nanti Jina berdoa untuk ibu ya? Supaya ibu lekas sembuh! Tuhan pasti mendengar doa Jina ya, bu? Tuhan kan sayang pada anak-anak!"

"Ya, Jina-ya." Baekhyun menyusut air mata yang telah mengalir di pipinya.

Ketika Jina melihat ibunya menangis, dia meletakkan pensilnya. Dan merayap naik ke pangkuan ibunya.

"Jangan menangis, bu," katanya sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi ibunya dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil. "Ibu pasti sembuh. Kalau Tuhan tidak mau menyembuhkan ibu, Jina tidak mau lagi jadi anak Tuhan."

"Tuhan tidak bisa dipaksa, Jina-ya," sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pahit. "Dia lebih tahu mana yang lebih baik untuk kita. Kita serahkan saja semuanya pada Tuhan ya?"

Jina menyentuh dahi ibunya dengan serius. Begitu yang sering dilihatnya dilakukan ibunya kalau Yuna sakit.

"Aneh," desahnya bingung. Dahinya berkerut seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Ibu tidak demam! Sepertinya ibu sudah sembuh! Doa Jina sudah dikabulkan Tuhan!"

Tak tahan lagi Baekhyun memeluk anaknya sambil menangis. Sena yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tengah langsung menegur dengan agak kesal.

"Jina naka lagi, bu? Dia tidak mau mengerjakan PR lagi?"

"Huuuu! PR-ku sudah selesai!" kata Jina sambil menunjukkan bukunya pada Sena.

"Kenapa ibu menangis?"

"Ibu sakit!" sahut Jina cepat-cepat.

"Sakit?" Sena tercengang menatap ibunya. "Ibu sakit apa? Sakit apa, bu?"

"Kanker," jawab Jina lagi.

Sena memandang ibunya dengan sedih.

"Apa sangat sakit, bu?" tanyanya hampir menangis. "Di mana yang terasa sakit? Sena usap-usap ya bu?"

"Tidak, sayang," Baekhyun membelai pipi Sena dengan lembut. "Tidak terasa apa-apa."

"Sena belikan obat ya bu? Obat apa?"

Cepat-cepat Jina menyebutkan nama obat yang sering dilihatnya di televisi.

"Bodoh!" potong Sena jengkel. "Bukan obat seperti itu yang dibutuhkan ibu!"

"Eonni yang bodoh!" balas Jina sebal.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar," bujuk Baekhyun lunak. "Kalau Sena dan Jina sayang pada ibu, kalian tidak boleh bertengkar lagi ya?" kata Baekhyun. "Suatu hari nanti, kalau tugas ibu di dunia ini sudah selesai, ibu harus pergi meninggalkan kalian. Kalau kalian selalu bertengkar, kepada siapa harus minta tolong kalau ada kesulitan?"

"Ibu mau pergi ke mana, bu?" belalak Jina heran.

"Ke tempat yang sangat jauh, Jina."

"Jina boleh ikut? Naik pesawat terbang?"

Baekhyun terpaksa tersenyum. Jina memang lucu. Kata-katanya selalu membuat orang lain gemas. Dicubitnya pipi Jina yang montok itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak, Jina. Tidak naik pesawat terbang. Dan Jina tidak boleh ikut. Jina masih kecil."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai Jina besar! Jina ingin ikut ibu!"

Diam-diam Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ya, seandainya dia boleh menunggu sampai anak-anaknya besar! Tetapi, Tuhan...dapatkah Kau menunggu?

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya berdebar tidak karuan. Perasaan tidak enak menyelinap ke benaknya.

Begitu banyak orang berkerumun di depan rumahnya. Dan mereka semua mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap. Ada apa?

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menguakkan kerumunan itu. Mencari jalan untuk menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya. Di dalam lebih banyak orang lagi. Dan mereka semua sedang menyanyi.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar nyanyian mereka. Lagu gereja. Lagu apa? Di mana dia pernah mendengar lagu itu? Kapan? Waktu ayahnya meninggal?

Meninggal. Berdiri bulu romanya. Meninggal! Siapa yang meninggal?

Hampir memekik Baekhyun melihat peti mati yang sedang ditangisi orang di tengah ruangan itu...dilihatnya anak-anaknya di sana...tapi tidak semua!

Siapa...siapa yang tidak ada? Satu, dua, tiga...empat!

"Yuna!" teriak Baekhyun histeris. "Yuna!"

"Bu! Ibu!" Hana mengguncang-guncang bahunya. "Bangun, bu! Bangun! Ibu mimpi apa?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Hana membungkuk di atas tubuhnya. Mukanya begitu dekat. Matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Yuna..." desah Baekhyun lirih. "Di mana dia?"

"Di samping ibu," sahut Hana sambil menguap.

"Oh," Baekhyun menghela napas lega ketika melihat Yuna masih terbujur pulas di sisinya. Dia masih tidur nyenyak. Matanya terpejam rapat.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, bisik Baekhyun sambil duduk menyeka peluhnya. Syukurlah semuanya hanya mimpi.

"Tidurlah, Hana. Ibu bermimpi. Mimpi Yuna...sakit."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Hana kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Jina masih terbaring lelap di sana. Sama sekali tidak terusik oleh pekikan ibunya.

"Sena tidur di kamar sebelah?"

"Bersama Mina."

Baekhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Tetapi dia tidak dapat terlelap. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dan lebih keras dari biasanya.

Ada apa? Firasatkah namanya? Firasat buruk?

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur. Ditatapnya Yuna sekali lagi. Lalu dia menoleh pada Hana. Wajahnya menghadap ke dinding sehingga Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat matanya. Tetapi napasnya naik turun dengan teratur. Dia pasti sudah tidur.

Hati-hati Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Mengendap-endap keluar. Dan membuka pintu kamar sebelah, mengintai ke dalam.

Seberkas sinar lemah menyoroti kamar gelap. Samar-samar dia melihat Sena dan Mina tidur bersisian. Tidak ada yang terjaga. Semua tidur lelap. Hati-hati Baekhyun menutup pintu kembali dan turun ke bawah.

Dia mengambil segelas air di dapur. Lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Badannya terasa lebih segar. Tetapi jantungnya masih tidak mau diajak kompromi.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke depan, sesosok tubuh telah menunggunya di sofa.

"Sedang apa?"

"Minum," Baekhyun balas berbisik. "Belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Memikirkanmu."

"Ah," Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya. "Apa yang mesti dipikirkan lagi? Aku sudah pasrah."

"Baek."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Baekhyun merunduk. Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menengadah ke arahnya.

Sekilas mereka saling tatap tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dan Baekhyun tidak berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu? Tapi jika kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak usah."

"Tanyalah."

"Itukah lelaki yang kaupilih sebagai suamimu yang berikutnya?"

"Lelaki yang mana?"

"Lelaki yang sering datang kemari. Yang pernah kaubawa masuk ke kamarmu."

Baekhyun menghela napas getir. Dilepaskannya tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Dijatuhkannya tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Kami sudah putus."

"Kau sudah sering tidur bersamanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak pernah."

"Lantas bagaimana kau tahu dia cocok untuk dijadikan ayah anak-anakmu?"

"Seorang ayah tidak dinilai di atas tempat tidur!"

"Sudah lama kau mengenalnya?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mula-mula dia hanya produserku."

"Kau yakin dia lebih baik dari pada mantan-mantan suamimu?"

"Aku belum pernah menemukan seorang lelaki yang demikian memperhatikan diriku. Dan demikian mendambakan anak."

"Suamimu yang dulu tidak?"

"Jongin belum pernah menjadi suamiku. Dia menghilang setelah menitipkan Hana di rahimku. Dalam kepanikan aku menemukan Sehun. Aku menikah hanya supaya Hana tidak disebut anak haram."

"Ibumu setuju?"

"Apa lagi yang dapat dilakukannya? Aku sudah hamil. Tetapi ternyata aku keliru. Lebih baik Hana jadi anak haram daripada punya ayah tiri seperti Sehun."

"Dia sadis?"

"Setiap malam dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan Hana-lah yang harus menerima pukulannya."

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Hana giat belajar taekwondo."

"Dia juga sering menyiksaku. Tetapi selama dia tidak menyakiti anak-anakku, aku masih dapat bertahan. Aku baru menuntut perceraian setelah dia sering memukuli Hana. Waktu itu, aku sudah punya Jina."

"Suamimu yang lain?"

"Ketika bertemu, Jongdae mengaku masih bujangan. Tapi suatu hari, ketika Yuna berumur setahun, datang seorang perempuan yang mengaku sebagai istrinya. Dia mendampratku habis-habisan di depan tetangga."

"Pantas jelek sekali reputasimu di mata tetangga-tetanggamu. Pasti kau dicap sebagai wanita perebut suami orang."

"Ketika kepanikan sedang melanda diriku, aku bertemu Daehyun. Aku baru saja menemukan benjolan di payudaraku. Saat itu, aku takut sekali mati. Takut meninggalkan anak-anakku. Aku ingin mencari ayah bagi mereka. Tapi untungnya, segera kusadari bahwa Daehyun bukan figur ayah yang cocok."

"Dia tidak suka anak-anak?"

"Justru suka sekali. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mati dengan mata terpejam kalau harus meninggalkan anak-anak perempuanku dengan seorang lelaki pedofil seperti dia!"

"Persis," komentar Chanyeol sambil menghela napas.

"Apanya?"

"Kisah hidupmu persis seperti drama-drama di tv."

"Kris adalah pilihanku yang terakhi. Dia sangat mendambakan anak. Istrinya mandul."

"Sayang sekali anak-anakmu sudah tidak mau punya ayah lagi."

"Mereka sudah jera."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak datang lebih cepat."

"Kau?" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya. "Kau juga mau menjadi ayah anak-anakku?"

"Bukan hanya menjadi ayah anak-anakmu." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Sekaligus suamimu."

"Aku sudah kotor. Carilah seorang gadis yang masih suci. Kau masih muda."

"Aku juga tidak bersih, Baek."

"Kau sering main perempuan?"

"Aku seorang pembunuh."

Tertegun Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu. Hampir tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir," hibur Chanyeol pahit. "Aku baru sekali membunuh orang. Itupun tidak disengaja."

Tapi apa bedanya membunuh satu orang atau seratus orang sekalipun? Pembunuh tetap pembunuh! Dan selama hampir sepuluh hari, pembunuh itu telah tidur di rumahnya, tinggal bersama anak-anaknya.

"Aku menabrak seorang pengendara motor ugal-ugalan yang melintas di depan mobilku. Ketika aku turun dari mobil untuk menolongnya, teman-temannya datang mengeroyokku. Aku hari kabur kalau tidak mau mati konyol!"

"Tapi kau harus lari ke kantor polisi terdekat!" desis Baekhyun nanar.

"Memang. Tapi malam itu, aku keburuk menabrak mobilmu."

"Kalau kau berterus terang, aku bisa mengantarmu ke kantor polisi."

"Tapi aku tidak bersalah, Baek. Motor itu tiba-tiba saja memotong di depanku. Aku tidak keburu menginjak rem."

"Kalau kau tidak bersalah, hukumanmu pasti lebih ringan. Tetapi sekarang. Kau dianggap pelaku tabrak lari."

"Kita sama-sama pengecut, bukan?" Chanyeol menyeringai pahit. "Kau takut pada meja operasi, sedangkan aku takut pada penjara. Kau mencoba lari dari kankermu. Aku pun melarikan diri dari korbanku. Lucu sekali ya? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa senasib denganmu."

"Tetapi sekarang aku tidak takut lagi," sahut Baekhyun lirih. "Kau telah menyadarkanku, lari dari meja operasi bukan jalan yang terbaik."

"Ketika membaca catatan harianmu, begitu saja timbul keinginanu untuk menyerahkan diri. Jika hukum menganggapku bersalah, aku rela masuk penjara. Asal bisa kembali secepatnya ke sisimu."

Sekonyong-konyong Baekhyun merasa matanya panas. Dan sebelum dia sempat memalingkan wajahnya, air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku ingin menolongmu." Dengan lembut Chanyeol menarik wanita itu ke pangkuannya.

Dipeluknya bahu Baekhyun dengan lengan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagu wanita itu. Dan menghadapkannya perlahan-lahan ke wajahnya.

Sejenak mereka saling tatap. Dan dalam sejenak itu, Baekhyun telah dapat menangkan getaran-getaran perasaan yang disalurkan melalui mata Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin berbuat apa saja untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku ingin melindungi anaka-anakmu. Menjadi ayah mereka."

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Sekaligus ingin tersenyum. Akhirnya dia tidak tahu harus menangis atau tersenyum. Atau kedua-duanya.

Dia merasa bahagia. Sekaligus terharu. Akhirnya dia menemukan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang telah lama dicarinya. Lelaki yang mencintainya. Mengerti dirinya. Mengetahui kelemahan-kelemahannya.

Lelaki yang menyayangi anak-anaknya mengerti mereka. Dan diterima pula oleh anak-anaknya.

"Terima kasih," bisik Baekhyun getir. "Aku tidak punya kata yang lebih baik dari itu."

"Ada kata yang lebih baik." Dengan lembut Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Mula-mula lembut. Hati-hati. Kemudian lebih berani. Lebih bergairah. Lebih hangat. Dan Baekhyun pun membalasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Short update yeorobunnnnn!**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya...**

 **Dan ada chanbaek moment yang sudah dinanti-nantikan. Hahaha...**

 **Chapter ini meskipun pendek tapi mampu mengobati seluruh rasa penasaran kalian. Benar kan? Dari mulai anak-anak yang sebagian udah tahu penyakit Baek... suami-suami Baek terdahulu... terus identitas Yeol... ah apa lagi? Ke depannya mungkin akan ada banyak konflik lagi, jadi...siapkan hati kalian!**

 ***wink***

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jangan menonton tivi terlalu dekat, Mina," kata Baekhyun cepat-cepat. "Tidak baik untuk matamu."

"Biar saja," sahut Mina dingin. Tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun menajamkan telinganya. Khawatir salah dengar. Kapan pernah didengarnya Mina berani menjawab sedingin ini?

Diawasinya gadis itu dengan cermat. Matanya bengkak. Dia pasti habis menangis.

"Kau kenapa, Mina-ya?" desak Baekhyun penasaran. "Sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Mina." Baekhyun menatap anaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Semoga saja ibu salah lihat. Tapi sejak kemarin kau sengaja menjauhi ibu kan? Sikapmu dingin sekali. Ada apa, Mina-ya? Apa salah ibu?"

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa lain di ruangan itu ikut mengawasi Mina.

Merasa sedang diawasi, Mina langsung beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya.

Sekejap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang. Dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat memalingkan wajahnya, setetes air mata telah bergulir di pipinya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Chanyeol naik ke atas. Diketuknya pintu kamar Mina. Dia sedang menangis seorang diri di tempat tidur. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar.

"Kenapa harus membuat ibumu sedih, Mina-ya?" tegur Chanyeol dari ambang pintu. "Ibumu sudah begitu menderita. Kenapa harus ditambah lagi?"

"Hanya orang dewasa yang bisa menderita kan?" tangisnya sengit. "Anak-anak tahu apa!"

"Ibu membuatmu menderita?"

"Aku malu punya ibu seperti itu!"

"Mina!" desis Chanyeol antara kaget dan marah.

Sekarang Mina membalikkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat mukanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa ibu tidak henti-hentinya kawin cerai?"

"Ibumu punya alasan untuk melakukannya."

"Alasan apa sampai ibu mau menikah denganmu?"

Sejenak Chanyeol tertegun. Ditatapnya Mina dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetapi gadis itu malah membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan berapi-api.

'Mina," gumam Chanyeol hati-hati. "Kau benci pada paman?"

"Aku benci sekali padamu!" teriak Mina separuh menangis. "Benci! Benci!"

Lalu dia membatingkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hana yang baru saja selesai mandi dan menukar pakaiannya muncul dari kamar sebelah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia melewati kamar adiknya dan turun ke bawah.

Ketika dilihatnya ibunya sedang menangis seorang diri di meja makan, dia tidak jadi masuk ke dapur. Dengan wajah muram, Hana langsung meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu sampai tangis Mina mereda. Dibiarkannya gadis itu menumpahkan perasaannya. Baru dia bertanya dengan suara lunak.

"Kau tidak mau paman menikah dengan ibumu?"

"Persetan!" geram Mina sengit.

Dadanya terasa sakit. Pedih. Dicabik-cabik oleh rasa kecewa dan putus asa.

Pemuda yang didambakannya. Pemuda yang diam-diam dipujanya. Ternyata milik ibunya juga! Simpanan ibunya! Justru pada saat dia hampir percaya bahwa ibunya tidak punya maksud apa-apa dengan lelaki ini.

Ibu memang serakah! Diambilnya juga pemuda ini. Pemuda yang hampir membuatnya percaya, cinta tidak memandang jelek atau cantiknya seseorang. Percaya dia masih punya harapan memiliki seorang laki-laki tampan meskipun kakinya cacat!

Ternyata dia keliru! Lelaki di mana-mana sama saja. Lebih tertarik kepada tubuh yang molek. Dada yang padat. Dan tungkai yang indah. Seperti yang dimiliki ibunya!

Bukan kaki yang timpang dan kecil sebelah seperti yang dimilikinya...atau dada yang rata seperti dadanya...

Percuma dia mengharapkan pemuda ini. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan lelaki lain. Penipu!

"Mina," cetus Chanyeol setelah terdiam sesaat. "Paman mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau ibumu menikah lagi. Tetapi tidak adil menyamakan setiap lelaki seperti itu. Banyak di antara mereka yang benar-benar ingin membahagiakan ibumu..."

"Kau bisa membahagiakan ibuku?" ejek Mina pedas. "Untuk berapa lama?"

"Kalau paman tidak bisa, belum tentu yang lain juga tidak mampu!"

"Jadi pernikahan itu hanya percobaan? Bercerai lagi kalau tidak bahagia?"

"Kenapa mesti menipu diri sendiri? Lelaki yang selama ini ibumu temui, bukan ayah yang baik bagi kalian."

"Lalu di mana ayah yang baik itu? Dalam diri setiap lelaki yang tidur bersama ibu?"

"Jangan menuduh ibumu sekotor itu, Mina!" geram Chanyeol berang. "Jangan meniru apa yang dikatakan tetangga. Siapapun yang menjadi ayahmu kelak, dia harus bisa mengajarimu membedakan apa yang kau dengar dari orang lain. Jangan asal telan saja!"

"Baik paman Kris apalagi kau, tidak akan pernah menjadi ayahku!" sergah Mina judes dan mantap. "Kali ini ibu boleh memilih, anak-anaknya atau suaminya!"

"Tidak perlu menyudutkan ibumu dengan pilihan seperti itu. Walaupun ibumu mencintai paman Kris, dia tidak akan menikah dengan laki-laki itu kalau paman Kris tidak dapat menjadi ayah yang baik bagi kalian. Dan kalau kalian tidak mau ibu kalian menikah lagi, dia tidak akan menikah lagi seumur hidupnya!"

"Ibu tahu anak-anaknya tidak menginginkan seorang lagi. Tapi kenapa ibu masih nekat berpacaran?"

"Ibumu tidak tega meninggalkan kalian tanpa pelindung! Karena itu dia berusaha mencarikan seorang ayah bagi kalian! Kenapa kalian tidak dapat menghargai ibu seperti itu? Ibu yang hanya memikirkan anak-anaknya sepeninggal dirinya!"

"Kau mencintai ibuku?" tanya Mina dingin.

"Siapa yang tidak mencintai perempuan seperti ibumu? Kecuali mungkin anak-anaknya sendiri!"

"Aku sayang pada ibuku!" bentak Mina gusar. "Aku hanya kesal karena ibu mau menikah dengan lelaki sepertimu!"

"Siapa yang bilang padamu kalau kami akan menikah?"

Mina terdiam. Dia memang baru tadi malam mencuri dengar pembicaraan ibunya dengan paman Chanyeol.

Ketika ibu mengintai ke dalam kamarnya, dia belum tidur. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin tahu kenapa ibu mengintai mereka. Lalu dia melihat paman Chanyeol di sofa.

Rupanya mereka sudah berjanji. Bertemu di bawah kalau anak-anak sudah tidur. Dan Mina memang tidak dapat mendengar semua yang mereka katakan. Tetapi dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana paman Chanyeol mencium ibunya!

Tak tahan lagi Mina untuk mengintai mereka, dia menghambur ke kamarnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Paman ingin bicara denganmu, Mina," suara Chanyeol berubah tegas.

"Aku sudah bosan!" bentak Mina ketus. "Ceritakan saja dongengmu pada Jina dan Sena! Mereka masih bisa dibohongi!"

"Kapan paman pernah membohongimu, Mina?"

Kapan? Mina tertegun. Ya, kapan? Kapan lelaki ini membohonginya?

Waktu dia mengatakan dirinya punya keistimewaan yang membuat dia tampak menarik walaupun pincang? Atau waktu mengatakan dia punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki gadis-gadis lain yang tidak cacat sekalipun?

Berdustakah paman Chanyeol kalau kemudian ternyata dia lebih tertarik pada ibunya yang punya kaki mulus dan dada montok? Ibunya sudah lebih dulu mengenal paman Chanyeol daripada dirinya.

Ibunya tidak merampas. Paman Chanyeol memang miliknya! Dan paman Chanyeol tidak berkhianat. Dia tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa pada Mina...

Kalau lelaki itu memuji kecantikannya, pujian itu bukan karena paman Chanyeol tertarik kepadanya. Pemuda lainlah yang diharapkannya akan tertarik pada Mina. Bukan dia! Karena dia lebih tertarik kepada ibunya! Dia lebih suka menjadi ayahnya dari pada menjadi kekasihnya!

"Sebenarnya sudah lama paman ingin mengatakannya padamu. Tapi ibumu melarang. Ibumu tidak mau paman menceritakan penyakitnya pada kalian."

"Penyakit apa?" potong Mina curiga.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada ocehan Jina tadi malam. Apa katanya? Ibu sakit? Sakit apa?

Menyesal juga dia tidak memperhatikannya. Mula-mula dikiranya Jina hanya main-main. Lagipula dua hari ini Mina memang sedang uring-uringan.

"Pernah dengan tentang kanker payudara?"

"Kanker?!" jerit Mina histeris. "Ibu?! Ya, Tuhan! Tidak mungkin!"

Mendadak saja tangis Mina meledak. Kali ini lebih hebat lagi.

"Ibu tidak mau membuat kalian ikut menderita. Dia ingin menanggung derita itu seorang diri. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan kalian, dia ingin mencari seorang pelindung bagi anak-anaknya. Karena itu dia mencarikan ayah untuk kalian..."

"Tidak!" ratap Mina di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tahu kenapa ibumu bekerja begitu keras? Kadang-kadang sampai larut malam? Dia ingin membeli sebuah rumah untuk kalian!"

"Oh, ibu...!" tangis Mina getir. "Kenapa ibu tidak pergi ke dokter?"

"Dokter menyuruhnya operasi."

"Operasi?" mata Mina membelalak ketakutan.

Sekonyong-konyong lututnya terasa lemas. Hampir tidak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu," sahut Chanyeol pahit. "Ibumu tidak mau dioperasi karena tidak mau melepaskan pekerjaannya. Dia ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah."

"Paman..." Sekarang Mina menatap Chanyeol dengan berlinang air mata. Seluruh bekas-bekas kemarahannya telah lenyap dari matanya. Berganti dengan kesedihan dan ketakutan. "Ibu masih bisa sembuh kan, paman?"

"Bujuklah agar ibumu mau dioperasi, Mina," sahut Chanyeol lunak. "Dan bersikaplah lebih manis. Lebih penuh pengertian. Supaya kalian bisa menghadapi hari-hari yang sulit ini bersama-sama. Dan..."

"Dan apa, paman?"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Dia seperti enggan mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak terlalu menyesal seandainya operasi itu gagal..."

"Aku harus minta maaf pada ibu!"

"Tidak penting, Mina. Yang penting adalah mulai sekarang kau jangan menyakiti hatinya lagi."

Tanpa dapat ditahan lagi, Mina mengambur keluar. Mencari ibunya. Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang. Tetapi di anak tangga yang paling bawah, mereka bersama-sama tertegun.

Hana tegak di ambang pintu. Di belakangnya bersiaga dua orang polisi. Ketika melihat mereka, Baekhyun menghambur dari meja makan. Merangkul Chanyeol sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ditahan dalam kasus tabrak lari. Sementara rumah yang ditinggalkannya, belum luput dari gejolak. Mina menampar Hana dengan gemas setelah Chanyeol dibawa pergi.

"Kau yang melaporkannya, kan?" desisnya marah. "Kau mencuri dengar pembicaraan ibu tadi malam! Kau lapor polisi ada buronan tabrak lari di rumah ini?"

"Aku tidak sudi punya ayah seperti dia!" bentak Hana sengit. "Kau juga tidak, kan? Kau tidak rela pacarmu menjadi ayahmu! Nah, kenapa mesti pura-pura?"

"Kau keliru!" teriak Mina separuh menangis. "Ibu tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun! Ibu sakit kanker!"

Hana tersentak kaget. Saat itu Mina melihat ibunya. Dia berlari memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku, bu," tangis Mina getir. "Aku tidak tahu! Aku selalu membuat ibu sedih!"

Baekhyun mendekap kepala putrinya erat-erat di dadanya. Diletakkannya dagunya di atas rambut Mina. Dan air mata berlinang-linang di matanya.

Jadi Mina juga mencintai Chanyeol! Itu sebabnya dia memusuhi ibunya!

Lalu matanya beradu dengan mata Hana. Dia masih tegak terpaku di tempatnya. Tetapi di matanya Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia sadar.

Hana melakukannya bukan hanya karena dia tidak mau punya ayah lagi. Ada alasan lain.

Hana tidak rela Chanyeol menjadi ayahnya. Karena dia juga sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu! Laki-laki pertama yang membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang wanita...

Ketika melihat cara ibunya mentapanya, Hana merasa, ibu sudah tahu perasaannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, air mata menggenang di matanya.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh hari terakhir ini, Baekhyun melewatkan malam tanpa Chanyeol. Tidak terasa air mata mengalir ke pipinya setiap kali dia melihat sofa yang kosong itu. Di sanalah biasanya Chanyeol berbaring.

Aneh memang. Baru sepuluh hari dia di rumah ini. Tidak seorang pun tahu siapa dia dan dari mana dia datang. Tetapi kenangan yang ditinggalkannya di rumah ini demikian mengesankan.

Sena dan Jina juga merasa amat kehilangan ketika pulang sekolah mereka tidak menemukan paman Chanyeol.

Malam itu sengaja Baekhyun memilih tetap tidur di kamar atas bersama anak-anaknya. Dia tidak mau tidur di bawah, meskipun kamar itu sudah kosong. Tidak tahan dia dalam kesendirian di bawah sana.

Anak-anaknya juga tidak banyak tingkah hari ini. Sena dan Jina tidak bertengkar lagi. Mereka menyikat gigi dan mencuci kaki dengan diam. Lalu masuk ke kamar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada ibunya.

Bahkan nenek malam ini kehilangan semangatnya untuk membuka mulut. Nenek benar-benar terpukul atas ditangkapnya Chanyeol, juga atas penyakit kanker payudara yang dialami putrinya. Dia tampak sedih dan ketakutan walaupun berusaha keras menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Dan Yuna yang dianggap tidak tahu apa-apa itu, ternyata memahami benar kesedihan ibunya. Barangkali nalurinya membisikkan bahwa ibunya sedang berduka. Dia hanya menatap ibunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan tertidur tanpa banyak rewel lagi.

Baekhyun tidak dapat tidur sebelum Hana pulang. Anak itu pergi dalam keadaan stres. Penuh sesal dan perasaan bersalah. Hana hanya tidak mengungkapkannya. Tetapi kalau dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata, Baekhyun memahami benar perasaannya.

Dan seseorang memasuki kamarnya, langsung berlutut di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Mina?" bisik Baekhyun dalam kegelapan. "Eonni-mu sudah pulang?"

"Belum, bu."

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, bu," suara Mina terdengar basah. "Aku merasa berdosa pada ibu..."

Dengan lembut Baekhyun membelai-belai kepala anaknya. "Bukan salahmu," katanya lembut. "Kalau ibu jadi dirimu, ibu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Bu." Hati-hati Mina menyentuh payudara ibunya. Begitu hati-hati seolah-olah takut menyakiti ibunya. "Apa ini sakit?"

Baekhyun memaksakan sepotong senyum.

"Tidak terasa apa-apa, sayang."

"Aku takut, bu..."

"Ibu juga takut, Mina. Kita berdoa saja ya?"

"Dari sore aku sudah berdoa, bu. Tapi aku tetap takut." Kini Mina sudah benar-benar menangis. "Aku takut ibu dioperasi. Aku juga takut paman Chanyeol masuk penjara."

"Kau sayang pada paman Chanyeol?"

"Ibu juga? Ibu sayang pada paman Chanyeol? Ibu mau menikah dengan dia?"

"Ibu tidak mau memikirkan pernikahan lagi, Mina," sahut Baekhyun sabar. "Mulai sekarang ibu hanya hidup bagi kalian."

"Tapi ibu ingin mencari ayah untuk kami!"

"Sekarang ibu sadar, ibu sudah keliru. Ibu tidak akan mencari seorang ayah lagi untuk kalian."

"Ibu tidak salah. Kamilah yang salah mengerti maksud ibu. Aku dan Hana eonni selalu berprasangka buruk. Untung ada paman Chanyeol yang membukakan mata kami."

"Ibu juga salah, Mina. Sekarang ibu baru menyadari bahwa apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak ibu setelah ibu meninggal, bukan hak ibu untuk mengaturnya. Ibu serahkan saja kalian berlima ke dalam pemeliharaan Tuhan."

"Tapi, bu," Mina merangkul ibunya dengan terharu. "Ibu membutuhkan seorang laki-laki seperti paman Chanyeol! Aku mau ibu bahagia. Ibu sudah terlalu lama menderita."

"Apa artinya kebahagiaan kalau anak-anakku menderita? Kalian sudah tidak ingin memiliki ayah lagi kan?"

"Kalau paman Chanyeol yang akan menjadi ayah kami, rasanya kami semua tidak keberatan, bu. Dia baik dan penuh pengertian."

"Kau malu punya ayah lagi kan? Apalagi yang sudah pernah masuk penjara."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi omongan orang! Aku hanya ingin ibu bahagia. Berilah aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku, bu."

Baekhyun mendekap kepala anaknya erat-erat.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Sekarang pun kau sudah membahagiakan ibu."

.

.

.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka, perlahan-lahan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Mina sudah lama tertidur di ranjang milik Hana. Dia tidak mau lagi meninggalkan ibunya.

Hati-hati Baekhyun menuruni tangga. Ruang bawah gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang dinyalakan, kecuali lampu di atas tangga.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa. Menunggu Hana yang sedang mengambil minuman di dapur. Ketika melihat ibunya, Hana hanya menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hana-ya," panggil Baekhyun ketika putri sulungnya itu hendak naik ke atas. "Boleh ibu bicara sebentar?"

Hana tidak menjawab. Tetapi dia membatalkan langkahnya. Tegak menanti kata-kata ibunya dengan kepala tunduk.

"Kau tidak mau duduk di sini, di dekat ibu?" tanya Baekhyun sedih.

Tetap membisu, Hana melangkah menghampiri ibunya dan duduk di kursi dengan patuh. Wajahnya amat muram.

"Ibu tahu kenapa kau melaporkan paman Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun lirih. "Tentu saja ibu sedih. Tapi kau harus tahu, ibu tidak marah padamu."

Gadis itu semakin menunduk. Dia tampak resah.

"Sebenarnya paman Chanyeol juga sudah lama ingin menyerahkan diri. Dia hanya tidak tega meninggalkan ibu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Baekhyun diam sesaat. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Paman Chanyeol tidak menyesali apa yang sudah kaulakukan. Ibu yakin dia memahami alasanmu. Ibu hanya meminta agar kau tidak membencinya. Kau keliru jika mengira bahwa ibu akan menikah dengannya. Jika kalian sudah tidak ingin memiliki ayah lagi, untuk apa ibu menikah?"

Lama Hana membisu. Sebelum perlahan-lahan dia bertanya, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Berapa lama lagi, bu?"

"Apanya, Hana?"

"Usia ibu."

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, Hana."

"Ibu mau dioperasi?"

"Kata paman Chanyeol, lebih cepat lebih baik. Tapi ibu harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan lebih dulu. Dokter tidak tahu apakah kanker-nya masih dapat dioperasi atau tidak."

"Tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Apa pun yang diperintahkan dokter akan ibu turuti. Asal ibu bisa hidup lebih lama untuk mendampingi kalian."

"Besarkah biayanya, bu?"

"Tentu, Hana."

"Apa ibu punya uang?"

"Sampai sekarang ibu tidak tahu dari mana biayanya, Hana. Mungkin kita harus menjula mobil."

"Ibu tidak punya tabungan?"

"Ada, Hana. Tapi..."

"Kalau ibu sayang kami," kata Hana tegas. "ibu harus dioperasi."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan haru. Hana memang tidak pernah mengumbar emosinya. Dia bukan Mina. Bukan Sena. Hana adalah Hana. Tetapi kata-katanya sudah cukup melukiskan kekhawatirannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Baekhyun tidak sampai hati mengatakan, baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu, dipakainya uang itu untuk membayar uang muka sebuah rumah sederhana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ditahan atas tuduhan tabrak lari. Pengendara motor yang ditabraknya meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit akibat luka-luka di kepalanya.

"Jika dianggap sebagai pembunuhan berencana, jaksa bisa menjeratmu dengan pasal berlapis," kata pengacara yang menjadi penasihat hukum Chanyeol.

"Saya tidak mengenal pengendara motor itu," keluh Chanyeol. "Bagaimana mungkin saya sengaja membunuhnya?"

Sang pengacara menghela napas panjang.

"Korbanlah yang tiba-tiba melintas di depan mobil saya. Waktu itu lampu masih hijau. Dan dia melarikan motornya seperti orang mabuk!" tambah Chanyeol.

"Yang memberatkanmu, di sana tidak ada saksi mata. Dan kau malah melarikan diri."

"Kalau saya tidak lari, saya bisa mati. Teman-temannya langsung mengeroyok saya."

"Seharusnya kau lari ke kantor polisi terdekat. Minta perlindungan. Mereka akan meminta dokter untuk membuat hasil visum. Bukti bahwa kau telah dipukuli dan dikeroyok."

"Saya sedang berlari ketika saya ditabrak mobil..."

"Nyonya Byun Baekhyun bersedia memberikan kesaksian. Dia telah menabrakmu. Dia membawamu ke rumahnya untuk ditolong."

"Tolong jangan libatkan dia. Masalahnya sendiri saja sudah terlalu banyak."

"Aku harus memanfaatkan semua peluang yang ada, sekecil apapun, untuk meringankan hukumanmu. Aku akan mencari bukti untuk meringankan tuntutanmu. Semoga saja jaksa hanya menuntutmu atas kelalaian berkendara yang mengakibatkan kematian orang lain."

"Berapa lama masa hukumannya?"

"Maksimal lima tahun penjara."

Lima tahun. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan Chanyeol menerawang jauh. Pada seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Tetapi yang telah menggoreskan perasaan yang begitu dalam.

Lima tahun. Berapa tahun lagi Baekhyun mampu melawan kankernya? Masih sempatkah dia berkumpul lagi dengan wanita itu dan kelima anaknya yang penuh komplikasi?

.

.

.

"Seberapa parah penyakit saya, dok?"

"Sudah stadium 2. Benjolan di payudaramu sudah berukuran tiga sentimeter. Dan sudah ada penjalaran ke kelenjar limfe ketiak."

"Berapa lama lagi usia saya, dok?"

"Jangan tanya begitu. Yang penting kau masih bisa dioperasi. Jika kau mau dioperasi sekarang, peluang hidupmu untuk lima tahun mendatang akan lebih besar."

Masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Baekhyun hasil percakapannya dengan dokter di rumah sakit tadi.

Baekhyun hampir tidak dapat menahan lagi kesedihannya ketika melihat ibu dan keempat anaknya telah menanti di depan pintu. Air muka mereka tegang menyimpan kecemasan.

Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, tangis Baekhyun dalam hati. Kankerku ganas. Aku harus dioperasi dan hidupku entah tinggal berapa lama lagi.

Tetapi Baekhyun memang tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Ketika melihat wajah muram Baekhyun, tangis keluarganya langsung pecah.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua puluh lima tahun, ibunya merangkulanya. Dan nenek terisak-isak dalam rangkulan Baekhyun.

Hanya Hana yang tidak ada ketika Baekhyun pulang. Dan ketika malamnya dia pulang, nenek yang membukakan pintu dengan mata sembap dan wajah sedih. Hana langsung tahu arti dari raut itu dan dia segera memeluk neneknya dan menangis.

Saat itu Hana melihat ibunya menuruni tangga sambil menggendong Yuna. Parasnya muram, tetapi dia tidak menangis.

"Sudah makan, Hana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menekan kesedihannya. Padahal ketika melihat Hana, airmatanya sudah hampir mengalir lagi.

Hana yang menggeleng. Dilepaskannya pelukan neneknya.

"Cepatlah mandi. Kami menunggumu makan."

Di depan anak-anaknya Baekhyun berusaha menekan kesedihannya. Dia berusaha bersikap tegar. Anak-anaknya tidak ada yang makan dengan lahap. Semua orang sedang berduka.

Lewat tengah malam, ketika Baekhyun yang tak dapat tidur melongok ke kamar sebelah, ranjang Hana masih kosong. Dia masih duduk seorang diri di depan pintu rumah. Dan dia sedang menangis.

Hana tidak mengangkat wajahnya ketika pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Seolah-olah dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Dia hanya duduk terpaku menatap kosong ke langit.

Air mata berkilauan di matanya, meleleh diam-diam ke pipi.

Dengan hati hancur Baekhyun duduk di sisi Hana dan merangkul bahunya. Ternyata dia keliru kalau mengira yang paling menyedihkan adalah mendengar bahwa kankernya ganas. Yang paling menyedihkan justru melihat anak-anaknya bersedih karena takut kehilangan ibunya.

"Kenapa, bu?" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Hana. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu," bisik Baekhyun lirih.

"Berapa lama lagi, bu?"

"Tidak penting, Hana. Yang penting, mari kita nikmati waktu yang tersisa ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Saling mengerti. Dan saling membahagiakan."

"Aku menyesal, bu," Hana menelan air matanya. Matanya yang basah menerawang ke langit gelap.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Hana."

"Seandainya aku tahu lebih cepat..."

Baekhyun memeluk anaknya. Dan mencium pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu tetap menyayangimu," bisiknya lembut. "Kau mirip ibu. Pemberontakanmu. Kekerasan hatimu. Sayang sekali ibu baru memahaminya sekarang..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Holaaaaa everybody!**

 **Chapter 10 is up!**

 **Chapter ini memang menguras perasaan... Tapi apalah daya author hanya mengikuti alur dari sono nya yaa... padahal author pengen-nya chanbaek moment nya banyak dan selalu lovey-dovey...heuheuheu...**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review... jangan lupa juga untuk nge-fav dan nge-follow!**

 **Yang udah review, fav, follow sebelumnya...KAMSAHAMNIDA...! *bow***

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun langsung bangkit ketika melihat Chanyeol diantarkan oleh petugas rumah tahanan.

"Baek," sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Apa kabar?"

Masih senyum yang sama. Tatapan yang sama. Meskipun tubuh Chanyeol terlihat lebih kurus. Dan matanya sayu seperti kurang tidur.

"Baik," sahut Baekhyun tersendat.

Dia ingin bersikap tenang. Tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Tetapi begitu melihat Chanyeol, air matanya berlinang tanpa dapat ditahan lagi.

Dan melihat air mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah dapat menerka bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan tumor payudara wanita itu. Dia tampak begitu syok sampai tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Dan duduk kembali di kursi. Kakinya terasa lemas sampai rasanya dia tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Sementara air matanya mengalir perlahan ke pipi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin menangis. Lebih-lebih di depan Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau menambah kesedihan lelaki itu. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini air matanya memang mudah sekali mengalir.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya. Lengannya bertumpu ke dinding. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Sesaat hanya keheningan menyakitkan yang mengisi suasana.

"Kenapa, Tuhan?" gugat Chanyeol getir. "Kenapa perempuan sebaik dia harus menanggung penderitaan seberat ini?"

"Jangan salahkan Tuhan, Yeol," balas Baekhyun lirih. "Tuhan tidak pernah keliru. Bantulah agar aku tetap tabah dan pasrah."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya. Memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih sambil bersandar lesu ke dinding.

"Stadium berapa?"

"2B."

"Kau masih bisa dioperasi, Baek."

"Dokter menganjurkan supaya aku dioperasi secepatnya, kemudian diikuti oleh radiasi."

"Aku mohon padamu, Baek," suara Chanyeol begitu memelas. "Ikuti apapun perintah dokter. Aku ingin ketika aku keluar dari penjara nanti, kau masih menungguku!"

"Bagaimana kasusmu, Yeol?" Baekhyun menyusut air matanya.

"Aku sudah menandatangani proses verbal. Kata pengacaraku, kasusnya akan segera dilimpahkan ke pengadilan."

"Ada harapan pengadilan akan membebaskanmu?"

"Rasanya tidak mungkin. Korban yang kutabrak tewas. Kalau aku beruntung, jaksa hanya menuntutku lima tahun."

"Aku bersedia memberikan kesaksian jika diperlukan, Yeol. Malam itu aku menabrakmu sampai kau tidak bisa pergi melapor ke kantor polisi."

"Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu, Baek. Kau juga bisa dituntut karena sudah menyembunyikan seorang buronan. Kau bisa dipenjara."

"Kalau dapat meringankan hukumanmu, aku rela mengambil resiko itu!"

"Aku tidak rela! Kesulitanmu sudah cukup banyak!"

"Waktuku tidak banyak lagi, Yeol. Aku ingin masih sempat melihatmu keluar dari penjara."

"Berjanjilah kau mau menungguku, Baek," pinta Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. "Supaya kita bisa berkumpul kembali."

Aku mau, Yeol, bisik Baekhyun dalam hati. Aku mau! Tetapi masih maukah Tuhan menunggu?

"Bagaimana anak-anak?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan redup. "Mereka...sudah tahu?"

"Mereka sangat sedih. Begitu sedihnya sampai rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat mereka menangis daripada mendengar kankerku ganas."

"Kami sama-sama takut kehilanganmu, Baek."

"Dan aku lebih takut meninggalkan kalian daripada menghadapi kematian itu sendiri."

"Paling tidak sekarang anak-anakmu sudah dapat memahami dirimu."

"Tetapi sikap mereka sangat berubah, Yeol!"

"Apa salahnya jika perubahan itu membawa mereka lebih dekat kepadamu?"

"Mereka jadi kehilangan keceriaannya. Mereka seolah-olah takut berbuat salah. Takut membuatku sedih. Mereka sangat tertekan!"

"Lama-lama mereka pasti dapat menyesuaikan diri. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau harus tetap kuat. Jangan terlalu stres supaya daya tahanmu tidak menurun."

.

.

.

Mati-matian Baekhyun menahan agar air matanya tidak runtuh ketika mobil tuanya dibawa pergi dari halaman rumahnya.

Pergilah sahabatnya yang setia. Yang telah menemaninya hampir lima belas tahun.

Nilainya sebagai mobil sudah hampir tidak ada. Modelnya sudah ketinggalan zaman. Warnanya sudah pudar. Catnya sudah banyak yang terkelupas.

Tetapi dia masih tetap bertahan. Membawa Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya menelusuri hiruk-pikuk jalanan kota Seoul.

Mina, Sena, dan Jina tegak di ambang pintu dengan paras sedih. Sementara Hana memilih pergi meninggalkan rumah biarpun masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kerja. Dia juga pasti merasa kehilangan. Esok pagi tidak ada lagi mobil yang harus dicucinya.

Baekhyun membawa anak-anaknya masuk. Dan membereskan uang yang masih bertumpuk di atas meja ruang tamu.

Sena dan Jina tegak di samping kursi Baekhyun. Sementara Mina duduk di hadapan ibunya.

"Apa uangnya cukup untuk biaya operasi, bu?" tanya Sena ragu-ragu.

"Pasti cukup!" sergah Jina segera. "Uang segini banyak, tidak mungkin tidak cukup. Iya kan, bu?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Tetapi sedihnya senyum itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan Sena. Mobilnya hanya terjual beberapa juta won saja. Bahkan tidak sampai separuh dari biaya operasi yang dibutuhkan.

Sementara Kris sudah mencoret nama Baekhyun dari daftar pemain dalam produksi film-nya. Memang tidak sulit menghilangkannya begitu saja. Dia hanya pemain pengganti. Tidak ada yang mengenali wajahnya. Diganti pun tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak merusak kesinambungan cerita.

Sia-sia Baekhyun berusaha menemui Kris. Dia sudah tidak mau menjumpainya lagi. Memprotes pun tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada kontrak yang mengikat mereka. Dia pemain lepas. Dibayar hanya ketika dia bermain peran. Ke mana lagi dia harus meminta bantuan?

.

.

.

"Kau belum setahun bekerja. Bagaimana mungkin kau mau pinjam uang sebanyak itu?"

Tuan Kang, bagian keuangan di perusahaan farmasi tempat Hana bekerja, sebenarnya baik hati. Orangnya kalem. Tetapi bagaimanapun baiknya dia, tuan Kang tidak berani meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu pada karyawan baru seperti Hana.

"Ibu saya harus dioperasi, tuan."

Mengemis adalah yang paling dibenci Hana. Tetapi kali ini, demi ibu, rasanya dia rela melakukan apa saja.

"Maafkan saya, Hana. Tapi kebijaksanaan perusahaan tidak bisa saya langgar."

Sia-sia. Percuma saja mengemis belas kasihan. Tuan Kang tidak dapat menolongnya. Padahal di rumah, ibunya sangat memerlukan uang. Kalau tidak, ibu tidak akan menjual mobil kesayangannya.

"Berapa sisa uang yang diperlukan ibu?" tanya Hana malam itu kepada adiknya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya.

Mina menggeleng sedih.

"Ibu merahasiakannya. Pasti banyak sekali."

"Kau tidak punya teman yang bisa dipinjami uang?"

Mina kembali menggeleng.

"Ajaklah aku bekerja di pabrikmu, eonni."

Kali ini Hana yang menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak akan kuat. Lagi pula berapa uang yang bisa kita kumpulkan? Kalau hanya mengandalkan gaji dari tempatku bekerja, sampai kapan kita baru bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi ibu?"

"Jadi kita harus minta tolong ke mana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa eonni setuju kalau aku meminta bantuan pada paman Kris?"

"Paman Kris? Gila! Ibu bisa marah!"

"Tapi hanya dia yang bisa menolong kita!"

"Belum tentu dia bersedia."

"Siapa tahu, demi ibu?"

"Orang seperti dia hanya mau membantu jika ada maunya!"

"Apa salahnya mencoba?"

.

.

.

"Hyunie," perlahan-lahan nenek duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Yuna sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, bu. Malam ini dia tidak rewel."

"Beberapa hari ini dia memang baik sekali. Barangkali dia juga tahu, kau sedang sakit."

"Aku ingin menyekolahkan Yuna di sekolah untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus, bu."

"Jangan pikirkan Yuna dulu, Hyunie. Pikirkan saja kesehatanmu. Tumormu tidak sakit?"

"Tidak terasa apa-apa, bu. Makanya orang sering tidak mengetahui ada pembunuh yang bersembunyi di dadanya. Baru tahu sesudah terlambat."

"Kau sudah mantap akan melakukan operasi?"

"Sepertinya itu memang jalan yang terbaik, bu."

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah."

"Uangmu belum cukup?"

"Oh, tinggal kurang sedikit, bu. Tidak usah khawatir. Kata dokter—"

"Jangan bohongi ibu. Anak-anak boleh kau bohongi. Tapi ibu tidak bisa."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Percuma memang mendebat ibunya.

"Ibu tidak punya apa-apa lagi, Hyunie," kata nenek setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Hanya ini."

Dalam keremangan Baekhyun melihat ibunya menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua.

"Apa ini, bu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Pakailah untuk menambah biaya operasimu."

Ibunya menjejalkan kantong itu ke dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun membuka kotak itu, dia melihat sepasang cincin pernikahan. Terbuat dari emas.

"Hanya itu peninggalan ayahmu," kata nenek datar. "Rasanya dia juga setuju kalau kau menjual cincin itu untuk biaya operasimu."

Tercekat kerongkongan Baekhyun oleh tangis. Ibunya, perempuan cerewet yang menjengkelkan dan paranoid itu, ternyata amat menyayanginya. Dia rela mengorbankan peninggalan terakhir suaminya untuk Baekhyun. Cincin pernikahannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Siapa?" Kris Wu menoleh dengan malas ke arah sekretarisnya.

"Katanya namanya Mina, sajangnim."

"Aku tidak kenal," sahut Kris pendek.

"Dia bilang, dia anak dari Byun Baekhyun, sajangnim."

Mata Kris yang sudah beralih ke angka anggaran produksi di depannya mendadak membeku. Tidak jadi melahap deretan angka-angka di hadapannya. Diangkatnya mukanya dengan kesal.

"Ada urusan apa lagi?" tanyanya separuh membentak.

"Tidak tahu, sajangnim. Dia hanya meminta untuk bertemu dengan anda."

"Suruh dia masuk!"

Bergegas sang sekretaris meninggalkan ruang kerja direkturnya. Ketika kembali, seorang gadis timpang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Selamat siang, paman Kris," sapa Mina begitu masuk.

"Ibumu yang menyuruhmu kemari?" tanya Kris dingin.

Mina tertegun sesaat. Bukan oleh pertanyaan Kris. Tetapi oleh dinginnya nada suara lelaki itu. Kapan pernah didengarnya paman Kris bertanya sedingin itu? Biasanya dia selalu ramah. Selalu berusaha mengambil hatinya.

Hanya sekali paman Kris marah. Waktu terakhir kali datang ke rumahnya. Pada malam ulang tahun ibunya. Tetapi bagaimana pun marahnya dia saat itu, Mina tidak menyangka begini tawar sambutannya padanya.

Bukankah dia marah pada ibunya? Kenapa tampaknya dia kesal juga kepadaku, gerutu Mina dalam hati. Siapa dulu yang begitu ingin menjadi ayah kami? Apakah dia kesal kepadaku karena aku tak pernah bersikap ramah padanya dulu?

"Ibu tidak tahu aku datang kemari, paman."

Mina tidak berani duduk karena paman Kris tidak menyilahkannya. Sekretaris yang ramah itu juga sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah menutup pintu.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Paman," Mina mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dibayangkannya wajah ibunya. Ibunya yang sedang sakit. Yang sedang memerlukan biaya besar untuk operasi. Dikuatkannya hatinya. Demi ibu. Dia harus mencoba. "Aku ingin minta tolong..."

"Kenapa datang padaku?"

"Karena hanya paman Kris yang bisa menolong."

Kris mencibir. Menyakitkan sekali. Kalau bukan untuk ibunya, Mina pasti sudah lari meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada ibumu? Atau pada kekasihnya yang muda belia itu?"

"Paman Chanyeol sudah masuk penjara..."

Ketika melihat seringai di bibir Kris, Mina menyesal mengatakannya. Untuk apa? Seharusnya dia tidak usah tahu!

"Jadi dia bukan hanya seorang gigolo!"

"Paman Chanyeol bukan gigolo!" protes Mina tersinggung.

"Oh ya? Lantas sedang apa dia di kamar ibumu?"

"Paman Chanyeol sakit!"

"Dan dia tidak bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit?"

"Paman Chanyeol sangat baik!"

"Lalu kenapa orang baik bisa masuk penjara?"

"Dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang..."

"Lalu dia lari ke rumah ibumu? Hmm, malang sekali nasibnya."

"Paman, saya datang kemari untuk meminta tolong."

"Apa yang dapat kubantu? Menjenguk paman Chanyeol-mu itu di penjara?"

"Ibu sedang sakit, paman."

Sesaat Kris terdiam. Ditatapnya gadis yang tegak di hadapannya itu dengan tajam. Ketika melihat air mata yang mulai menggenangi matanya, hati Kris melunak.

"Sakit apa?"

"Kanker." Mina tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

Kris tersentak. Kanker? Baekhyun terkena kanker?

"Kanker apa?" tanyanya agak gugup.

"Kanker payudara, paman. Ibu harus dioperasi..."

"Kenapa datang kepadaku?" desis Kris pahit. "Aku bukan dokter!"

"Ibu memerlukan uang untuk biaya operasinya..."

"Tapi di sini bukan departemen sosial!"

Sekali lagi Mina terhenyak. Matanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukankah paman Kris adalah teman ibunya? Beginikah tanggapan seorang teman? Tidak tergugahkah hatinya mendengar ibunya sakit kanker dan harus segera dioperasi?

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu," gumam Kris datar. "Antara ibumu dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

"Tapi... paman Kris teman ibu, kan?" protes Mina kecewa.

"Dulu. Tapi sekarang kami sudah putus. Ibumu juga sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sini. Aku tidak bisa menolongnya."

"Paman Kris tidak bisa meminjamkan uang?" desah Mina hampir menangis.

"Apa jaminannya? Kapan akan dikembalikan?"

"Kami sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dijaminkan, paman. Rumah saja masih menyewa. Mobil sudah dijual..."

"Itu sama saja dengan meminta."

"Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya!"

"Kapan? Kau sudah bekerja? Di mana? Berapa gajimu?"

Ya Tuhan! Jahatnya lelaki ini! Untung ibunya tidak jadi menikahi lelaki ini! Ternyata dia hanya baik kalau ada maunya... Kebaikannya selama ini palsu... Munafik!

.

.

.

Hana memasukkan kantong berisi obat-obatan itu ke saku celananya. Lalu bergegas dia menyelinap ke WC.

Semua sudah direncanakannya matang-matang. Seluruh obat-obatan yang dicurinya itu dituangnya ke dalam kantong.

Lalu kantong plastik bekas obat itu dilipatnya sampai kecil sekali. Dimasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Kemudian dengan tenang dia keluar. Mengambil ranselnya. Dan mengikuti antrean teman-temannya melewati pos pemeriksaan di depan pintu.

Pemeriksaan lewat begitu saja. Sudah beberapa hari Hana mengawasinya. Hanya tas yang diperiksa oleh petugas. Kalau ada yang dicurigai, baru mereka menggeledah semuanya.

Tetapi sikap Hana yang sangat tenang sama sekali tidak memancing kecurigaan. Dia dapat melewati pos pemeriksaan dengan aman.

.

.

.

"Golongan Nitrazepam begini sekarang sudah tidak terlalu laku," komentar nyonya Gong sambil memasukkan obat-obatan itu ke dalam botol plastik. "Harganya turun. Dan keuntungannya sedikit sekali."

"Sementara ini hanya itu yang bisa saya peroleh, ahjumma. Saya memerlukan uang."

"Dasar remaja! Kebutuhan banyak, tapi tidak punya uang!"

"Mana uangnya, ahjumma? Saya harus cepat pulang. Sudah malam."

"Ini." Nyonya Gong menyodorkan sebuah amplop. Hana menerima amplop itu dan menghitung uangnya.

"Hanya ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, obat-obatan ini kurang peminatnya sekarang."

"Alasan saja! Kalau hanya dihargai semurah ini, lebih baik saya mundur saja. Daripada saya ketahuan. Dipecat. Lebih sial lagi kalau sampai ditangkap polisi!"

"Kau ingin uang yang banyak? Apa kau tahu obat yang sekarang sedang _in_?"

"Ekstasi?"

"Kalau kau bisa menjual obat seperti ini," Nyonya Gong mengambil salah satu obat itu, "Bagianmu tujuh puluh ribu won per butir."

"Tujuh puluh ribu won?" mata Hana melebar.

"Obat-obatan ini memang mahal. Nah, kenapa tidak kau jual pada teman-temanmu?"

"Tapi teman-teman saya hanya kuli pabrik."

"Tapi sebelum jadi kuli, kau pernah sekolah kan? Nah, jual obat ini pada teman-teman sekolahmu."

"Saya tidak mau menjerumuskan teman-teman saya!"

"Menjerumuskan? Ekstasi hanya sebangsa amphetamin! Teman-temanmu tidak akan teler. Mereka malah akan semakin bersemangat! Makin gembira! Ini, ambil beberapa butir. Gratis!"

Kalau tidak membuat pemakainya ketagihan, mana mungkin kau memberiku barang mahal ini secara gratis, pikir Hana muak. Membagikan pil mahal ini secara gratis?

.

.

.

"Byun Sena, ahjussi ini adalah seorang agen pencari bakat. Dia pernah menonton operet Putri Salju-mu. Dia sangat tertarik padamu."

Sena menggeleng lesu. Matanya tidak bercahaya. Amat berbeda dengan Sena yang mereka lihat waktu memerankan Putri Salju. Saat itu dia tampak begitu hidup. Begitu cerah. Begitu lincah.

"Tuan Ahn kebetulan sedang mencari seorang bintang cilik untuk film iklannya," sambung seonsaengnim. "Seorang anak yang berbakat sepertimu."

"Tapi Sena sedang malas, seonsaengnim," sahut Sena lesu.

"Kau tidak tertarik?" desah seonsaengnim heran. "Kau bilang kau ingin masuk TV!"

Sena menggeleng malas. Matanya redup.

"Kau kenapa, Sena? Sakit?"

Sena menggeleng lagi. Tanpa gairah. Tanpa semangat.

"Ceritakan pada seonsaengnim, Sena. Kau kenapa?"

"Ibuku sakit."

"Anak manis," seonsaengnim menghela napas lega. Dibelainya rambut Sena sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau muncul di TV, pasti ibumu senang. Dan penyakitnya langsung sembuh."

"Ibuku tidak bisa sembuh. Harus dioperasi."

"Sena," tuan Ahn mengeluarkan sehelai kartu nama. "Ini kartu nama ahjussi. Kalau ibumu sudah sembuh, kau boleh datang ke kantor kami untuk audisi. Nah, ibumu pasti senang kalau kau terpilih. Lagipula, honornya besar."

Sena mengawasi ahjussi itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa betul aku bisa dapat uang banyak?"

"Tapi kau harus meminta persetujuan ibumu dulu ya? Kalau ibumu mengizinkan, baru kau boleh ikut audisi..."

"Apa aku sudah pasti akan menjadi bintang iklan, ahjussi?"

"Kau harus mengikuti audisi dulu. Ada banyak anak-anak berbakat sepertimu yang datang nanti."

.

.

.

"Anak ini belum bisa apa-apa," kata petugas di lembaga yang merawat anak-anak tunamental itu kepada Baekhyun. "Kami sudah melakukan beberapa tes. Hasilnya jelek sekali, nyonya. Kalau anda setuju, lebih baik Yuna dirawat di sini saja."

"Tapi saya ingin mengasuhnya sendiri di rumah," desah Baekhyun sedih.

"Dalam masa perkembangan, seharusnya ada proses timbal balik antara faktor kematangan fisik dan kesempatan untuk mempelajari fungsi-fungsi dasar kehidupan manusia. Pada anak normal, mereka dapat mempelajarinya sendiri, hanya dengan melihat, mendengar, dan meniru orang dewasa. Pada anak cacat mental, lebih-lebih penderita imbesil seperti anak anda, harus diajarkan dengan metode khusus."

"Bolehkah saya tahu metode khusus itu? Supaya saya dapat mengajari anak saya sendiri di rumah."

"Tentu saja boleh. Tetapi terus terang, kami meragukan hasilnya. Yuna bukan saja memiliki IQ yang sangat rendah, tapi koordinasi antara otot-ototnya pun lemah. Lihat saja caranya berjalan. Caranya memandang. Caranya memegang benda."

"Bolehkah saya mencoba melatihnya dulu di rumah? Saya belum ingin berpisah dengan anak bungsu saya."

"Oh tentu saja boleh. Hanya perlu anda ketahui, jika terlambat, akan lebih sulit lagi mengajarinya."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasan anda."

"Sama-sama. Kami selalu siap membantu jika anda membutuhkannya. Satu pertanyaan lagi, nyonya. Apakah saudara-saudaranya dapat menerima kehadiran Yuna dengan wajar?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Sungguh tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"A...apa...maksud anda?"

"Saudara-saudaranya tidak melecehkannya? Tidak merasa minder karena memiliki adik seperti Yuna?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu menjawab. Sena dan Jina memang tidak pernah mengejek Yuna. Tetapi...Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah mereka malu mempunyai adik yang terbelakang mental...

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Guys!**

 **Chapter 11 is up!**

 **Aku tahu...aku tahu...chapter ini cukup membosankan... Tapi sabar ya... kedepannya akan lebih greget lagi.**

 **Buat yang tanya FF ini selesai di chapter berapa, jawabannya mungkin sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi... Ya, ini mendekati ending, pemirsa!**

 **Makanya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! Jejak...jejak..jejak...!**

 **Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Baekhyun tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Dia harus menjalani operasi secepatnya. Biaya operasinya memang cukup besar. Ditambah biaya radiasi, obat-obatan, rasanya hampir tak mungkin memenuhinya. Baekhyun hanya dapat berdoa, semoga Tuhan memberikan mukjizat padanya. Karena dengan logika saja, semuanya tampak mustahil.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Tuhan," kata Baekhyun pada malam terakhir dia berada di rumah. "Jangan lupa untuk berdoa. Tuhan tidak akan menolak permintaan anak-anak-Nya kalau kita sungguh-sungguh memohon."

Malam itu mereka tidur dalam satu kamar. Karena anak-anaknya seperti tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

"Kau anak paling besar, Hana. Selama ibu tidak ada, kau yang harus menjaga adik-adikmu. Jangan lupa untuk menjenguk paman Chanyeol. Dia pasti ingin sekali mendengar tentang operasi ibu."

Hana tidak menjawab. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu, malam ini, Hana pasti mematuhi apapun permintaannya.

"Mina mengurus rumah bersama nenek, ya? Kau yang harus mengatur keuangan dan merawat adik-adikmu."

"Iya, bu," sahut Mina sambil menahan tangis.

"Sena dan Jina tidak boleh nakal, ya? Tidak boleh bertengkar. Dan harus membantu nenek menjaga Yuna."

"Iya, bu," sahut Sena patuh. Parasnya menyiratkan kebingungan, kesedihan, dan ketakutan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

"Besok ibu akan dioperasi?" tanya Jina bimbang.

"Lusa. Tapi besok sore ibu sudah harus masuk rumah sakit untuk persiapan."

"Apa setelah operasi ibu boleh pulang?" desak Jina penasaran.

"Ibu harus tinggal di rumah sakit sampai luka bekas operasinya sembuh, sayang," kata Baekhyun. "Nah, sekarang kita semua berdoa untuk kelancaran operasi ibu ya.

.

.

.

Jaksa penuntut umum menuntut Chanyeol dengan hukuman lima tahun penjara. Dia dituduh lalai dalam mengemudi sehingga mengakibatkan kematian orang lain.

Hukuman maksimal diajukan jaksa karena sesudah menabrak, Chanyeol melarikan diri. Padahal jika korban dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diberi pertolongan secepatnya, mungkin jiwanya masih dapat diselamatkan.

Pembelaan Chanyeol bahwa dia terpaksa kabur karena dikeroyok teman-teman korban, tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat. Karena teman-teman korban memberikan kesaksian sebaliknya.

Satu-satunya hal yang meringankan adalah ketika ditemukan sisa-sisa barbital dalam hati korban melalui autopsi. Deteksi adanya senyawa barbiturat dalam hati korban menguatkan keterangan Chanyeol, korban mengendarai motornya seperti dalam keadaan mabuk.

Meskipun para saksi yang semuanya adalah teman korban menyangkal mereka baru saja minum-minum sambil menelan obat, kesaksian mereka diragukan. Karena berdasarkan penyelidikan di sekitar tempat kejadian, korban dan teman-temannya memang dikenal sebagai geng anak muda yang sering meresahkan penduduk.

Atas dasar bukti-bukti itu, pembela Chanyeol meminta agar Chanyeol dihukum seringan mungkin. Dia masih muda. Belum pernah dihukum. Dan kesalahannya belum mutlak terbukti. Kemungkinan bahwa korban yang dalam keadaan mabuklah yang melangga lampu merah dan melintas di depan mobil Chanyeol, sama kuatnya dengan tuduhan jaksa.

Hakim menunda sidang untuk menjatuhkan keputusannya. Dan Chanyeol kembali ke dalam selnya dalam keadaan gelisah. Bukan karena menunggu vonisnya. Tetapi menunggu hasil operasi Baekhyun.

Permintaannya untuk diizinkan mendampingi Baekhyun menjalani operasi tidak dikabulkan. Karena mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan resmi. Dan Chanyeol terpaksa berkurung diliputi ketegangan dalam selnya yang sempit.

.

.

.

Dokter Kang sendiri yang keluar menemui anak-anak Baekhyun selesai operasi.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya sambil tersenyum letih, masih mengenakan jubah dan topi kamar operasi. "Operasi berlangsung sukses. Ibu kalian baik-baik saja."

"Apa kami boleh melihat ibu?" Hana adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuka mulut.

Adik-adiknya masih saling rangkul sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Ibumu belum sadar dan belum dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Kalau keadaannya sudah stabil, baru kami akan memindahkannya."

"Terima kasih, dok."

"Apa artinya belum sadar, eonni?" tanya Jina ingin tahu.

"Aku akan menelepon penjara. Memberi kabar pada paman Chanyeol kalau ibu sudah selesai dioperasi," kata Hana pada Mina, mengabaikan pertanyaan adiknya.

Chanyeol memang sedang tegang menunggu kabar. Ketika sipir penjara menyampaikan pesan Hana, dia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa syukurnya. Dia menangis terharu di dalam selnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun memperoleh kesadarannya kembali, yang pertama didengarnya adalah suara Hana. Lamat-lamat menyentuh telinganya.

"Sudah selesai, bu," bisiknya lirih. "Ibu sudah tidak apa-apa."

Lambat-lambat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dan melihat anak-anaknya. Menatap dirinya dengan wajah tegang dan air mata berlinang.

Baekhyun masih merasa seperti separuh melayang. Kesadarannya masih berkabut. Pengaruh obat biusnya belum hilang. Tetapi rasa sakit seperti bekas tersayat sudah mulai terasa.

"Ibu!" ratap Mina begitu melihat ibunya membuka mata.

"Apa ibu masih merasa sakit?" Sena memegang tangan ibunya yang masih diinfus dengan ketakutan.

Baekhyun belum mampu menjawab. Tetapi kepastian anak-anaknya berada di dekatnya memompa semangatnya.

Mati-matian dia bertahan agar tidak terlelap kembali. Dia takut kehilangan kesadaran akan membuatnya berpisah selama-lamanya dengan mereka...

.

.

.

"Tadi siang aku sudah membayar dua juta won ke rumah sakit," kata Mina kepada Hana setelah adik-adiknya tidur. "Mereka meminta dua juta lagi minggu depan. Sisanya sesudah ibu diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

"Tapi dari mana lagi kita bisa mendapat uang?" keluh Hana bingung. Dua juta! Biarpun setiap hari mencuri obat, tidak mungkin dia bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu dalam satu minggu.

"Besok Sena ikut audisi. Kalau lolos, barangkali honornya cukup besar. Bisa melunasi sisa tagihannya," kata Mina.

"Berapa honornya?"

"Entahlah. Lagipula belum tentu dia lolos. Saingannya banyak."

"Sena masih kecil. Kita masih di bawah umur. Siapa yang akan menandatangani kontraknya nanti?" tanya Hana.

"Tentu saja nenek. Siapa lagi?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa gayamu tidak bisa seperti 'Putri Salju', Byun Sena?" gerutu tuan Ahn kecewa. "Aktingmu kurang hidup! Kurang natural!"

Sena sudah hampir menangis. Rasanya sudah lelah sekali. Sudah dua puluh kali retake. Tetapi belum ada adegan yang dianggap cukup bagus untuk menampilkannya dalam iklan susu anak-anak.

"Kau harus lebih ceria! Lebih lincah!lebih rileks! Jangan kaku begitu! Kenapa aktingmu tidak sebagus waktu itu?"

"Ibu sedang sakit!" teriak Jina tiba-tiba dari deretan penonton. Tidak tahan melihat kakaknya dimaki-maki. "Sena eonni sedang sedih!"

Tuan Ahn menoleh kepada anak kecil bersuara lantang itu. Mina buru-buru membekap adiknya dengan ketakutan.

"Maaf, tuan," katanya cemas. "Jina memang cerewet..." Dicubitnya paha adiknya sampai Jina memekik kesakitan. "Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, nanti kita bisa diusir!"

"Kau main juga di operet putri salju waktu itu ya?" tanya tuan Ahn tiba-tiba.

"Aku jadi bunga matahari!" sahut Jina lantang. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Jina! Jangan cerewet," desis Mina kesal.

"Kau lucu juga," kata tuan Ahn. "Gemuk. Pipimu chubby. Kau mungkin lebih cocok menjadi anak sehat yang meminum susu ini."

"Dan kumis anda lucu, tuan," sambung Jina tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Jina!" sergah Mina kaget.

Tetapi tuan Ahn tidak marah. Dia malah semakin tertarik. "Kau mau jadi bintang iklan?"

"Berapa bayarannya?" tanya Jina lantang.

"Yak! Byun Jina!" desis Mina cemas.

"Bayarannya?" tuan Ahn tertawa geli. "Pokoknya cukup untuk membeli seratus bonek."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tidak mau? Lantas kau ingin dibayar berapa?"

"Bayarannya harus cukup untuk melunasi biaya operasi ibuku di rumah sakit."

"Ibumu masih di rumah sakit?" tanya tuan Ahn. Tawanya memudar, berganti dengan senyum simpatik.

"Iya."

"Oke! Kalau kau bermain bagus, honormu aku pastikan sangat besar!"

"Boleh kan, eonni?" tanya Jina bersemangat.

Mina belum sempat mengangguk. Dia mencari Sena dengan matanya dan baru menyadari, adiknya yang satu lagi telah lenyap.

.

.

.

"Jina mencuri peranku!" gerutu Sena sambil menangis.

"Belum tentu Jina lolos, Sena!" bujuk Mina kewalahan.

Jina masih mengikuti audisi. Tapi Sena sudah merengek minta pulang.

"Agashi, tuan Ahn memanggil anda," kata asisten tuan Ahn pada Mina.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku tidak akan lama."

Sena berjongkok dengan kesal sambil membanting-banting kakinya. Hilanglah harapannya untuk memperoleh uang. Padahal uang sangat diperlukan untuk menutupi biaya perawatan ibunya di rumah sakit.

Kenapa dia tidak dapat berakting sebagus dulu? Benarkah seperti kata Jina, karena ibunya sedang sakit? Karena hatinya sedang gundah? Atau...iklan itu memang tidak cocok untuknya?

.

.

.

"Jina tidak semanis Sena," kata tuan Ahn puas. "Suaranya juga tidak sebagus kakaknya. Tubuhnya gemuk, pipinya chubby. Tetapi dia lucu. Spontan. Bebas. Kami memang bukan mencari penyanyi. Kami mencari bintang iklan. Dan Jina-lah yang kami cari!"

Mina melongo kebingungan.

"Maksud...anda?"

"Jina cocok sekali memerankan anak sehat dan lucu dalam iklan susu itu. Anak-anak akan menyukainya. Dan para orang tua akan membeli susu yang diminumnya!"

Mina tertegun heran. Jina? Si cerewet Jina? Diakah yang terpilih di antara begitu banyak saingan? Bukan main!

"Saya ingin wali Jina datang untuk menandatangani kontrak."

"Kapan aku mendapat uangnya, tuan?" sela Jina tak sabar.

"Sesudah walimu datang menandatangani kontrak, kau akan dibayar separuhnya. Sisanya sesudah kau menyelesaikan syuting."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Seluruhnya tiga juta won untuk kontrak selama satu tahu. Jika tahun depan kontrakmu diperpanjang, kau akan mendapat uang lagi."

Jina menoleh dengan segera kepada kakaknya.

"Apa itu cukup, eonni?"

Mina hanya bisa mengangguk. Tiga juta! Siapa yang masih berpikir cukup atau tidak?

.

.

.

"Tiga juta won, nek..." suara Mina bergetar.

"Tiga juta?" belalak nenek tidak percaya. Cucunya yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun itu bisa mendapat tiga juta won? Astaga! Sampai setua ini, dia belum pernah menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu!

"Asal besok nenek datang untuk menandatangani kontrak, nenek langsung dibayar separuhnya!"

"Tanda tangan?" Sekarang giliran nenek yang menggigil. "Kontrak? Ah, kenapa mesti nenek tua sepertiku? Yang main kan Sena..."

"Jina!" potong Mina tidak sabar. "Bukan Sena!"

"Kenapa bukan Sena?"

"Sudahlah, nek. Nanti Sena tambah jengkel!"

Sekarang saja Sena sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun dia diam saja. Dan sikapnya kepada Jina bukan main juteknya.

"Nenek kan hanya bertanya, Sena yang diaudisi kenapa Jina yang terpilih?"

"Yang penting kita mendapat uang! Jina atau Sena sama saja, nek. Uangnya bisa untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit."

"Tapi kenapa nenek yang mesti tanda tangan?"

"Karena Jina masih kecil!"

"Suruh Hana saja! Jangan nenek. Takut!"

"Hana masih di bawah umur. Kalau nenek kan sudah di atas umur!"

"Tapi nenek takut!"

"Lagipula nenek takut apa?"

Nenek menghela napas berulang-ulang. Parasnya tegang. "Seandainya ada Chanyeol," dumalnya bingung. "Biar dia yang tanda tangan saja!"

"Mana boleh, nek? Paman Chanyeol kan bukan siapa-siapa Jina."

"Tapi dia pasti tahu apa yang mesti nenek lakukan!"

"Apa lagi? Hanya tanda tangan!"

"Nenek mesti pakai baju apa?"

"Siapa yang peduli?" sembur Mina kesal. "Yang penting nenek jangan sampai tidak pakai baju!"

.

.

.

Ternyata yang memusingkan kepala Mina bukan hanya nenek. Sena juga.

Setengah hari dia menghilang entah ke mana. Ketika dia pulang ke rumah, hari sudah gelap.

Bukan hanya mukanya yang lusuh. Bajunya juga kotor. Mina sampai memekik tertahan melihat betapa dekil adiknya.

"Tercebur di comberan mana kau?" gerutunya jengkel. "Cuci bajumu sendiri!"

Sena tidak menjawab. Sikapnya benar-benar menjengkelkan. Dia tidak mau mandi. Tidak mau makan. Bahkan tidak mau menukar pakaiannya.

"Ada apa sih?" geram Mina sengit. "Kau marah karena Jina yang terpilih? Lagipula itu bukan salah Jina!"

"Jina sudah menyerobot bagianku!" tangis Sena meledak tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan lagi.

"Tapi sama saja kan, Sena?" bujuk Mina antara iba dan kesal. "Pokoknya kita mendapat uang untuk ibu! Ini lebih baik dari pada anak lain yang mendapatkan peran itu."

"Aku malu, eonni! Teman-teman sudah tahu kalau aku yang mendapat panggilan audisi. Seonsaengnim bahkan sudah memberitahu satu sekolah kalau aku akan muncul di TV!"

"Tapi Jina juga tidak salah, Sena!"

"Untuk apa dia ikut datang ke tempat audisiku?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jina pulang sendirian selepas sekolah."

"Kalau tidak ada Jina, barangkali aku yang akan terpilih!"

"Barangkali juga anak lain yang akan terpilih! Dan kita tidak akan mendapat uangnya!"

Tapi bagaimana pun Sena tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan kesal itu dari hatinya. Jika merebut tempatnya! Merampas haknya!

Memang Jina seperti tidak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah mendapatkan uang untuk biaya rumah sakit ibunya. Tetapi Sena peduli! Dia juga ingin mencari uang untuk ibunya. Sekaligus muncul di TV.

Kenapa tuan Ahn berbohong? Dia bilang peran ini untuknya! Kenapa diberikan pada Jina? Jina merampas kesempatannya untuk bisa tampil di TV!

Dan sejak saat itu, sikap Sena kepada adiknya menjadi sangat jutek. Sedikit-sedikit Jina dibentak. Kadang-kadang malah dicubit. Sia-sia Mina menegurnya. Karena sejak hari itu, Sena seperti menjadi dua kali lebih bengis. Lebih dengki. Lebih-lebih ketika ibunya kelihatan begitu terharu. Begitu bangga pada Jina.

"Jina di TV?" gumam Baekhyun antara haru dan bangga. Dia masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit, tetapi keberhasilan Jina menorehkan segurat semangat di hatinya. "Anak ibu jadi bintang iklan?"

"Aku dapat uang banyak, bu," kata Jina. Baginya, yang terpenting hanya itu. Uang. "Untuk ibu beli obat ya? Biar ibu cepat bisa pulang. Di rumah sepi sekali karena ibu tidak ada."

"Terima kasih, Jina..." Tak terasa air mata Baekhyun meleleh ke pipi. "Ibu bangga padamu."

Ketika sedang membelai pipi Jina, Baekhyun baru melihat Sena. Terpekur dengan wajah cemberut.

Melihat murungnya paras gadis kecilnya, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tak ada yang tersembunyi bagi seorang ibu. Dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun.

.

.

.

Sesudah empat kali gagal, akhirnya nenek berhasil juga membubuhkan tanda tangan dengan benar. Dan cek sebesar satu setengah juta won disodorkan ke tangan nenek.

"Cek?" gumam nenek bingung. "Kenapa bukan uang?"

"Nyonya ingin uang tunai? Oke, besok nyonya bisa datang lagi kemari. Ambil uang tunainya."

"Biar diambil di bank saja, nek," sela Mina sambil mengambil cek dari tangan neneknya. "Nenek bisa minta Hana eonni untuk menemani pergi mengambil uangnya."

"Lebih baik uangnya diambil di sini saja," bantah nenek. Diambilnya lagi cek di tangan cucunya. Lalu dikembalikannya lagi ke sekretaris tuan Ahn. "Besok saya datang lagi untuk mengambil uangnya."

"Oh, boleh saja, nyonya. Bukan masalah."

"Nenek!" gerutu Mina saat mereka keluar dari kantor tuan Ahn. "Bikin malu saja! Mengambil uang di bank saja tidak bisa!"

"Halo, Mina!" sapa tuan Ahn yang baru saja datang. "Kontraknya sudah ditanda-tangani?"

"Sudah, tuan. Terima kasih."

"Uangnya baru akan diambil besok, tuan," sela nenek. "Saya tidak mau cek."

"Oh, boleh saja! Mana Jina?"

"Sedang sekolah, tuan."

"Bagus. Tapi pulang sekolah besok bawa Jina kemari ya. Dia mesti syuting."

"Uhmm tuan Ahn, boleh saya bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu. Soal apa?"

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Mina?" tanya Tuan Ahn simpatik sekali. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa anda tidak punya peran yang tersisa untuk Sena?"

"Kenapa? Sena frustasi karena Jina yang terpilih?"

"Tolonglah, tuan. Peran apa saja. Asal Sena juga bisa muncul di TV!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Mina. Saingannya banyak sekali. Kami tidak boleh sembarangan membuat ikaln. Untuk mempertahankan mutu."

"Tapi anda sendiri yang bilang kalau Sena berbakat. Dia hanya sedih karena ibu sedang sakit. Berilah dia kesempatan satu kali lagi. Mungkin untuk iklan produk lain."

Tuan Ahn menghela napas.

"Baiklah, bawa Sena besok kemari. Kita audisi dia sekali lagi. Tapi saya peringatkan, Mina, kalau Sena gagal lagi, dia bisa lebih frustasi!"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Hana melewati pos keamanan dengan tenang. Diletakkannya ranselnya di atas meja. Tetapi kali ini, petugas keamanan pabrik itu tidak langsung memeriksa ranselnya seperti biasa. Dia meminta Hana untuk menepi keluar dari barisan.

"Ada apa?" Sebuah perasaan tidak enak menyelinap ke hati Hana. Tetapi dia masih dapat memperlihatkan sikap santanya.

"Ikut aku!"

"Untuk apa? Saya dicurigai?"

"Pengawas mengatakan banyak obat yang hilang di bagianmu. Disinyalir ada karyawan yang tidak jujur. Pemeriksaan harus diperketat."

"Tapi kenapa saya yang dicurigai?"

"Semua dicurigai. Tapi hari ini giliran kau yang akan kami geledah."

"Anda mau menggeledah saya?" tanya Hana santai.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya petugas keamanan itu. "Mau membangkang?"

"Saya tidak mau diperiksa olehmu."

"Kau mau melawan?"

"Tidak."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak mau kugeledah?"

"Karena saya wanita."

Petugas keamanan itu tidak jadi membentak lagi. Sesaat dia tertegun. Lalu dia tertawa tergelak.

"Kau tipu kita semua?!" dengusnya masam. "Tapi jangan harap kau lolos! Aku akan panggilkan staf wanita untuk menggeledahmu!"

Terpaksa Hana mengikuti staf wanita ini ke sebuah ruangan. Dia tidak merasa takut. Tetapi dia tahu, pekerjaannya di pabrik itu telah berakhir.

Tanpa menunggu sampai staf itu menyuruhnya membuka pakaian, Hana mengeluarkan kantong obatnya. Dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan staf wanita itu.

"Saya menyesal melakukannya," katanya terus terang. Suaranya tidak menyiratkan rasa takut. Membuat staf wanita itu terperangah. "Tapi saya perlu uang. Ibu saya harus dioperasi. Kanker. Saya sudah mencoba meminjam uang. Tapi Tuan Kang tidak memberikan pinjaman uang pada saya karena saya pegawai baru."

.

.

.

Malam itu Hana tidak pulang. Nenek kebingungan. Adik-adiknya panik. Sejak tahu ibunya sakit, Hana tidak pernah pulang malam lagi. Kenapa hari ini dia terlambat?

Akhirnya Mina nekat. Memberanikan diri menyusul kakaknya ke pabrik.

"Kakakmu ketahuan mencuri obat," kata petugas keamanan. "Masih diintrogasi di dalam."

Ya Tuhan! Mina terpuruk lemas. Hana...mencuri? Apakah demi...ibu?

"Boleh saya melihatnya?" pinta Mina menahan tangis.

"Percuma saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan dibawa ke kantor polisi. Lagi pula di sini kau tidak boleh masuk. Pabrik sudah tutup."

Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ibu di rumah sakit. Paman Chanyeol di penjara. Kepada siapa aku mengadu? Kepada siapa aku harus minta pertolongan? Membiarkan Hana eonni dibawa ke kantor polisi? Oh aku sungguh tidak tega.

"Minggir!" perintah si petugas keamanan. "Mobil bos mau keluar."

Mina menepi sedikit. Tetapi tetap tidak mau menyingkir. Petugas keamanan buru-buru membuka gerbang lebar-lebar. Dan memberi hormat pada orang yang ada di dalam mobil.

"Siapa dia?" tanya orang di bangku belakang mobil itu sambil menurunkan kaca mobil.

Mina melihat seorang lelaki muda berkemeja putih dan berdasi merah melongok keluar.

"Adik karyawan yang mencuri itu, Tuan. Dia ingin masuk untuk melihat kakaknya."

Sejenak laki-laki itu menatap Mina. Sesaat matanya bersorot iba. Tetapi di detik lain, dia telah mengosongkan lagi tatapannya.

"Maaf, agashi. Kakakmu ketahuan mencuri obat. Dia akan segera dibawa ke kantor polisi."

"Kasihanilah dia, tuan," pinta Mina dengan suara memelas. "Dia anak sulung di keluarga kami. Kami sudah tidak memiliki ayah. Sementara ibu kami sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Habis operasi kanker. Tolonglah, tuan. Kalau tidak ada dia, siapa yang harus mencari nafkah untuk saya dan tiga orang adik kami yang masih kecil-kecil?"

Lelaki muda itu menghela napas berat.

"Maaf saya tidak bisa menolong," katanya datar. "Kakakmu ketahuan mencuri. Kalau dia tidak dihukum, separuh karyawan pabrik ini bakal ramai-ramai mencuri."

Tanpa mendengarkan permohonan Mina lagi, dia menutup kaca mobilnya. Dan memerintahkan sopirnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Petugas keamanan menutup gerbangnya. Tetapi Mina belum mau pergi. Dia masih melekat di luar pintu besi itu.

"Pulanglah!" perintah petugas itu tegas. "Besok saja kau tengok kakakmu di kantor polisi."

Tetapi Mina bersikeras menunggu di sana. Dia ingin melihat Hana. Walaupun hanya dari jauh.

Lima menit kemudian, sebuah mobil polisi meninggalkan pabrik. Samar-samar Mina melihat kakaknya di dalam. Dia memburu mobil itu sambil menangis. Tetapi mobil telah meluncur cepat meninggalkan pabrik.

.

.

.

"Kenapa datang kemari?" geram Kris gemas.

Dia sudah berlagak tidak kenal. Tetapi gadis pincang ini tetap bersikeras ingin bertemu. Daripada ribut-ribut dan membuat istrinya curiga, terpaksa ditemuinya juga gadis pincang yang keras kepala itu.

"Aku ingin minta tolong, paman," pinta Mina penuh harap. "Ibu masih di rumah sakit..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ibumu sudah tidak lagi bekerja di perusahaan film-ku..." sengaja Kris mengeraskan suaranya supaya istrinya dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. "Aku tidak bisa menolong meminjamkan uang!"

"Ibumu sakit apa?' sela nyonya Wu Zitao yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sekedar ingin tahu kenapa gadis ini mendatangi suaminya malam-malam begini.

"Kanker, nyonya. Kanker payudara."

"Kasihan."

Mina tidak tahu dia benar-benar iba atau hanya bibirnya saja berkata demikian.

"Sudahlah pulang sana!" Sela Kris jemu. "Aku tidak bisa meminjamkan uang! Ibumu sudah keluar dari produksi film-ku."

"Tapi paman Kris kan bukan hanya atasan ibu," Sengaja Mina langsung menembak ke sasaran. Apa boleh buat. Daripada sia-sia mengemis. "Paman Kris kan teman ibu juga!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Ibumu hanya salah satu artis di perusahaanku..."

"Paman Kris sering datang ke rumahmu?" potong Tao dingin.

Dia memang sudah curiga. Sudah sering didengarnya desas-desus tentang suaminya.

"Sudahlah, Tao!" geram Kris jengkel. "Anak ini hanya datang untuk meminjam uang!"

"Tapi malam ini aku datang untuk Hana eonni, paman. Dia mendapat kesulitan. Sekarang ditahan di kantor polisi."

"Tapi kenapa datang padaku?" Kris hampir berteriak saking kesalnya.

"Aku pikir paman Kris masih teman ibu. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus minta tolong ke mana..."

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu! Ibumu hanya seorang artis yang main di dalam film-ku..."

"Biar aku yang ikut denganmu," potong Tao tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Astaga, Tao! Apa-apaan kau? Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Ada anak dari teman baikmu yang minta pertolongan dan kau tidak peduli?" sindir Tao sinis. "Teman macam apa kau ini!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Biar aku yang pergi. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubantu!"

Buru-buru Kris membawa Mina pergi. Sebelum istrinya keburu ikut. Dia tahu sekali apa yang diinginkan Tao. Dia bukan ingin menolong. Dia hanya ingin mengorek keterangan!

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" gerutu Kris di dalam mobil.

"Dari buku telepon milik ibu," sahut Mina santai.

Entah kenapa begitu melihat betapa penakutnya lelaki ini di depan istrinya, dia jadi memandang enteng. Dan tidak merasa takut atau segan lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan kakakmu? Membakar pabrik? Menghasut pekerja lain untu berdemo?"

"Mencuri obat."

"Ya ampun!"

"Eonni mencuri supaya dapat uang untuk operasi ibu."

Sesaat Kris terdiam. Di luar kehendaknya, mendadak saja bayangan Baekhyun melintas di depan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kris seperti mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Berapa kali dia telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Baekhyun? Sekarang ketika wanita itu sedang terkapar di rumah sakit, di manakah cinta yang dulu demikian menggelora? Meminjamkan uang saja tidak sudi.

Dia yang telah mengkhianatiku, geram Kris dalam hati. Dia yang telah menyimpan lelaki itu di kamarnya!

"Paman Chanyeol sakit," terngiang kembali kata-kata Mina.

Karena itukah Baekhyun merawatnya? Melindunginya? Menyembunyikannya di kamarnya?

Perempuan itu memang baik. Lembut. Walaupun kadang-kadang bodoh. Mungkinkah karena kebaikan hatinya dia membiarkan pemuda itu bersembunyi di rumahnya?

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" tanya Kris setelah lama terdiam. Suaranya melunak.

"Masih di rumah sakit."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Baik. Tapi masih lemah."

"Masih perlu uang?"

"Untuk biaya rumah sakit saja masih kurang. Padahal setelah ini ibu masih harus diradiasi."

"Butuh biaya berapa?"

Mina menoleh dengan heran. Tetapi dalam gelap dia tidak dapat membaca air muka laki-laki itu.

Dia benar-benar mau menolong atau... hanya untuk menutupi dosanya di depan istrinya?

"Satu juta," sahut Mina tanpa berpikir lagi. "Untuk sementara."

"Besok kau bisa ambil uangnya di kantor. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah datang lagi ke rumahku!"

"Dan menemui istri paman?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengacaukan rumah tanggaku, kan?"

"Bukankah dulu paman yang ingin jadi ayah kami?"

"Tapi ibumu tidak mau."

"Karena paman masih punya istri!"

"Karena anak-anaknya tidak mau punya ayah lagi!" Kris mengatupkan rahangnya dengan marah. "Dan dia menyimpan seorang gigolo di dalam kamarnya!"

"Paman Chanyeol memang tidur di kamar ibu. Tapi selama itu, ibu tidur bersama kami. Kenapa paman marah-marah begitu?"

"Kenapa ibumu tidak mau membela diri kalau dia tidak bersalah?"

"Untuk apa? Paman kan bukan suami ibu! Paman juga tidak pernah bilang di mana istri paman tidur, kan?"

"Sialan kau!"

Ternyata si pincang ini pintar omong seperti ibunya!

"Ibu bilang, paman ingin punya anak."

"Dan istriku mandul!"

"Kenapa tidak mau mengangkat anak?"

"Aku ingin anak kandung!"

"Kalau paman jadi menikah dengan ibu, kami juga bukan anak kandung kan?"

"Itu lain!"

"Maksud paman, kami akan diperlakukan lain dengan anak kandung paman?"

Sekali lagi Kris mati langkah!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Holaaaaaaa yeorobun!**

 **Chapter 12 is up!**

 **Eottae? Eottae? Chapter ini membosankankah? Atau udah mulai ada pencerahan? Hahahaha...**

 **Ditunggu review-nya yaa!**

 **Dan buat readers baru dan yang belum pernah meninggalkan jejak, silahkan tinggalkan jejak... oke...? oke?**

 **Segitu dulu deh, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya!**

 **NB :** _ **kemungkinan**_ **author update lagi pasca lebaran yaa... hihihi...happy waiting!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengan jaminan Kris, akhirnya Hana dibebaskan. Dia hanya diharuskan melapor setiap hari. Dan diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya.

Sebelumnya direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja juga sudah menelepon. Mereka tidak ingin memperpanjang tuntutan. Karena ternyata Hana masih di bawah umur. Dan dia mencuri untuk mencari biaya pengobatan ibunya.

Ketika mendengar kata-kata petugas itu, tiba-tiba saja Mina teringat pada laki-laki berdasi yang melongok dari dalam mobilnya itu. Diakah yang menelepon? Oh rasanya Mina ingin datang ke pabrik besok untuk berterima kasih.

"Rusak!" gerutu Kris ketika mengantarkan anak-anak pulang. "Lelaki bukan, perempuan bukan, masih mencuri lagi!"

Hana yang duduk di bangku belakang menatap lelaki itu dengan penuh kebencian.

Dulu dia mencerca ibu, geramnya sengit. Sekarang dia menghinaku! Brengsek! Untuk apa Mina minta tolong padanya?

"Lantas aku harus minta tolong ke mana lagi?" balas Mina jengkel ketika Hana marah padanya sesampainya di rumah.

"Tidak perlu meminta tolong pada orang semacam dia!"

"Bagaimana kalau hanya orang semacam dia yang bisa membebaskanmu?"

"Lebih baik aku dipenjara daripada minta tolong padanya!"

"Sudahlah aku lelah!" gerutu Mina sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tergopoh-gopoh Jina berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Wah, terlambat sedikit! Pasti Sena eonni marah-marah lagi!

Akhir-akhir ini dia memang jutek sekali. Salah sedikit saja, Jina pasti dimarahi. Salah lebih besar, dicubit atau dipukul.

Sekarang dia terlambat keluar dari kelas. Pasti Sena eonni sudah memberengut marah.

Dari jauh Jina sudah melihat Sena. Tegak menunggu di halaman sekolah. Dekat pintu gerbang.

Celaka. Kalau dia kepanasan, cubitannya pasti lebih keras!

Tergesa-gesa Jina berlari kecil menghampiri kakaknya. Dan dia belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menegur sang kakak ketika tiba-tiba, seperti tidak disengaja, Sena mengulurkan kakinya. Tidak ada yang melihat. Kejadiannya begitu cepat.

Jina tidak sempat mengerem langkahnya. Kaki Sena tepat mengganjal kakinya. Dan Jina tersandung. Jatuh tersungkur ke depan. Mulutnya menghantam tanah. Cukup keras. Sakitnya bukan main.

Jina menangis kesakitan sambil menebah mulutnya. Ketika dia melihat tangannya berlumuran darah, dia menjerit. Dan menangis semakin keras.

.

.

.

"Gigi Jina patah," keluh Mina panik. "Bagaimana ini, nek? Siang ini Jina kan harus syuting!"

"Jangankan syuting! Lihat saja dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis!" gerutu nenek yang masih mendekap cucunya antara kesal dan gemas.

Bajunya yang paling bagus, yang sengaja dipilihnya untuk acara hari ini, sudah penuh bercak-bercak darah Jina.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada tuan Ahn?" keluh Mina bingung.

"Bilang saja kalau hari ini Jina tidak bisa syuting! Giginya patah, mulutnya bengkak, matanya juga bengkak akibat menangis terus!"

Jina memang sudah tidak bisa dibujuk lagi. Dia menangis terus menerus sampai terpaksa Mina membawanya pulang.

Hana yang sedang menyuapi Yuna tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika dia melihat keadaan Jina. Tetapi yang murung bukan hanya Mina. Sena pun membisu sejak tadi.

Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, sebenarnya Sena juga sedang menangis. Begitu dengkinya dia pada adiknya beberapa hari ini sampai tega mencelakakan Jina. Tetapi ketika melihat akibat dari perbuatannya, ketika melihat Jina menangis sehebat itu, terbit juga sesal di hatinya. Lebih-lebih ketika menyadari mereka tidak dapat mengambil uang untuk ibunya!

"Ini gara-gara nenek," gerutu Mina setelah tidak tahu lagi ke mana harus mengumbar kekesalannya. "Sudah kubilang ambil saja ceknya! Kita uangkan sendiri di bank!"

"Mana aku tahu kalau kita bakal begini sial?" nenek juga tidak kalah pedasnya mendumal. "Jina kan sudah lama tidak pernah jatuh! Giliran akan syuting, giginya malah patah!"

Dan Jina menangis makin keras. Sena terpekur sambil menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Ompong?" tuan Ahn sampai separuh berteriak.

"Jina belum bisa kemari, tuan. Bibirnya bengkak. Dan dia masih belum berhenti menangis..."

"Jadi bagaimana? Semua persiapan syuting sudah disiapkan! Kami hanya tinggal menunggu Jina!"

"Saya minta waktu sampai besok, tuan," Mina menggagap kecut. Takut melihat reaksi kemarahan tuan Ahn. Hilangkah sudah semua keramahan dan senyum simpatik di wajahnya! "Besok pasti bibir Jina sudah tidak begitu bengkak lagi..."

"Dan giginya? Dengar, Mina. Bawa Jina ke dokter gigi! Tanya apa yang dapat dilakukan untuk dapat menambal giginya yang patah itu! Dan tolong, secepat mungkin. Atau aku akan mencari pemain baru!"

"Iya, tuan. Terima kasih," dengan gugup Mina membalikkan tubuhnya. Ingin mengangkat kaki secepat mungkin, ketika tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Dan dia terpaksa memutar tubuhnya lagi. "Maaf, tuan..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Euhmm... boleh saya mengambil uang honor Jina?'

"Honor apa?" tanya tuan Ahn separuh membentak. "Bekerja saja belum, sudah meminta honor?"

"Yang separuhnya kemarin, tuan," sahut Mina gugup. "Kemarin belum sempat diambil."

"Suruh nenekmu mengambil uangnya kalau Jina sudah bisa syuting! Kalau dia tidak bisa memperbaiki giginya, perannya akan digantikan anak lain! Kontrak batal!"

Ya Tuhan, tangis Mina dalam hati. Air mata langsung menggenangi matanya. Berat sekali cobaan hidup ini!

Tetapi yang sedih bukan hanya Mina. Sena yang ikut menemani kakaknya juga ikut terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Sekarang dia baru merasakan benar akibat perbuatan jahatnya! Mereka tidak bisa memperoleh uang untuk ibunya!

"Sama saja kan, Sena?" tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Mina seperti menggelitik hati kecilnya. "Yang terpenting adalah...kita mendapatkan uang untuk ibu! Daripada peran itu jatuh ke tangan anak lain?"

Dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba membanjiri sekujur tubuh Sena ketika mendengar tuan Ahn berteiak kepada asistennya.

"Cepat hubungi pemain cadangan! Telepon ibunya! Kita audisi dia sekali lagi siang ini juga!"

"T-tapi, tuan..." sela Mina. Kepanikan tidak bisa mendapat uang untuk ibunya menghapuskan rasa takutnya. "Apakah anda tidak bisa menunggu sampai Jina sembuh?"

"Kami terikat kontrak, Mina! Cobalah mengerti. Produksi kami mengejar deadline! Kami tidak bisa menunggu adikmu!"

"Tuan," sekarang Sena yang memberanikan diri maju ke depan. Mukanya pucat, matanya panik. Tapi demi ibu, dia menekan rasa malunya. "Boleh aku mencoba lagi?"

Tuan Ahn menoleh padanya dengan wajah masam. Tetapi ketika melihat kesungguhan anak itu, dia berteriak kepada krunya.

"Siapkan kamera!"

.

.

.

Sena mencoba bermain sebaik-baiknya. Tetapi perasaan hatinya yang sedang tidak menentu tidak dapat didustai. Setelah beberapa kali mengulang, akhirnya tuan Ahn menyerah.

"Cut!" teriaknya putus asa. "Kita break!"

Dibantingnya bukunya dengan sengit. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Sena maupun Mina, dia masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Hubungi pemain cadangan itu," katanya lesu kepada sekretarisnya yang tergopoh-gopoh menghidangkan minuman dingin. "Suruh dia datang sekarang juga!"

Sena menangis dalam pelukan Mina. Dia tahu, dia telah gagal. Dan bukan itu saja. Kalau pemain cadangan itu berhasil lolos, dia juga telah menggagalkan Jina. Dan itu berarti, menggagalkan uang biaya perawatan ibunya!

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya pada ibu?" tangis Mina sesampainya di rumah.

"Bukan hanya ibu," sahut Hana murung. "Bagaimana mengatakannya kepada staf administrasi di rumah sakit yang menyebalkan itu? Kau kan sudah berjanji padanya akan membayar uang dua setengah juta won besok!"

"Rasanya aku ingin mati saja!" keluh Mina getir. "Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..."

"Mina eonni!" Sena menubruk kakaknya. Dan tangisannya meledak makin hebat. "Maafkan aku..."

"Bukan salahmu," Mina membelai kepala adiknya dengan terharu. "Kau sudah berusaha..."

Tapi eonni tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Jina!

"Eonni..." Jina menghampiri Mina dengan ketakutan. "Eonni jangan mati dulu, ya? Aku takut! Aku takut melihat orang mati!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" sapa dokter ramah begitu dia masuk ke kamar inap Baekhyun. "Ada keluhan?"

"Bekas operasinya masih sakit, dok. Terutama yang di dada."

"Nanti kita lihat lukamu," dokter memberi isyarat pada perawatnya untuk membuka perban yang menutupi jahitan luka operasi di dada Baekhyun. "Sejauh ini kondisimu baik. Suhu tubuhmu normal. Tidak ada komplikasi."

"Terima kasih, dok," Baekhyun berusaha melihat bekas operasinya. Tetapi dokter mencegahnya.

"Jangan dilihat dulu," hiburnya sambil tersenyum. "Nanti kau bisa terkejut. Tunggulah sampai lukanya benar-benar sembuh."

Dokter memeriksa bekas luka di dada dan ketiak kiri Baekhyun. Lalu dia memerintahkan perawatnya untuk menutup kembali bagian yang sudah dijahit itu.

"Antibiotiknya diteruskan," kata dokter pada perawatnya. "Ada obat yang habis?"

"Saya sering tidak bisa tidur, dok," keluh Baekhyun. "Apa saya boleh minta obat tidur?"

Dokter menandatangani selembar resep. Sementara perawatnya mencatat obat-obatan yang diinstruksikannya.

"Kapan saya boleh pulang, dok?" sergah Baekhyun lagi.

"Memangnya kau sudah kuat?" dokter tersenyum pahit. "Sudahlah jangan pikirkan untuk pulang."

"Anak-anak membutuhkan saya, dok. Mereka masih kecil-kecil."

Dan makin lama saya di sini, biayanya semakin besar!

Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Tetapi dokter seperti dapat menerkamua walaupun tidak mendengar.

"Tunggulah seminggu lagi. Sampai kondisimu benar-benar stabil. Dan luka operasimu mengering. Kalau penyembuhannya prima, jaringat parutnya tidak terlalu jelek."

Apa bedanya, pikir Baekhyun getir. Biar kulitnya tidak terlalu berkerut sekalipun, payudaranya tetap telah kehilangan keindahannya. Biarpun dokter masih menyisakan jaringan payudaranya, buah dadanya tidak lagi sepadat dan seindah dulu!

Semuanya tinggal kenangan. Dan meskipun di mulut dia mengatakan tidak peduli lagi, hati kecilnya masih tetap menangis bagian tubuhnya yang hilang. Bagian terindah yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun di depan Baekhyun. Semuanya membisu. Semuanya menunduk dengan wajah masam.

"Ada apa?" desak Baekhyun cemas. "Apa Yuna sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa, bu," hanya Hana yang mampu membuka mulut. "Yuna sehat."

"Tapi ibu pasti tidak salah lihat. Kalian sedang sedih. Ada apa?"

Lagi-lagi hanya Hana yang mampu menjawab. "Kita tidak mendapat uang, bu."

Baekhyun kecewa. Sekaligus lega. Dia memaksakan sepotong senyum lembut di bibirnya walaupun hatinya sedih.

"Ibu pikir ada salah satu di antara kalian yang sakit. Ibu lega kalau masalahnya hanya tentang uang. Tidak apa-apa. Jina tidak syuting hari ini?"

Jina merayap ke atas tempat tidur. Hana sudah bergerak untuk menurunkan adiknya, tetapi Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Biar saja. Ada apa, sayang?"

"Bu." Jina menatap ibunya dengan bimbang. Matanya bersorot sedih sekali. "Gigiku ompong."

Diperlihatkannya giginya kepada ibunya. Dan Baekhyun mengawasi gigi yang tinggal sepotong itu antara geli dan iba.

"Kau jatuh, Jina?"

"Aku lari-lari, bu. Apa ibu marah?"

"Ibu kan sudah bilang padamu tidak boleh berlari."

"Lain kali aku tidak lari lagi, bu. Aku mau jalan saja. Pelan-pelan. Ibu jangan marah, ya?"

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun membelai mulut anaknya dengan lembut. Hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang. "Apa rasanya sakit?"

"Sakit, bu. Aku sampai menangis. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Nanti kalau ibu sudah sembuh, ibu akan membawamu ke dokter gigi."

"Ke dokter Kim Joonmyun saja ya, bu?"

"Dokter gigi yang tampan itu? Kau suka pada dokter Kim?"

"Dia baik sekali, bu. Aku suka."

"Nanti kita ke sana. Tapi di sana nanti kau tidak boleh cerewet."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Mina. Tepat pada saat Mina sedang menatapnya dengan sedih. Dan Baekhyun langsung memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Jina tidak bisa syuting?"

Mina mengangguk. Dan air matanya berlinang.

"Aku yang salah, bu!" cetus Sena tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Sena." Baekhyun membelai rambut anaknya yang ketiga itu dengan lembut. "Kau sudah berusaha."

Tetapi di mata Sena, Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh seorang ibu.

Karena itu ketika Sena hendak membuka mulutnyam Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di bibir kecil itu.

"Ibu tahu," bisiknya penuh pengertian. "Kau menyesal."

.

.

.

"Kau lagi?!" gerutu Kris gemas. "Mau apa lagi?"

"Maaf, paman," desah Mina gugup. "Paman bilang kan aku tidak boleh datang ke rumah. Jadi aku datang ke kantor."

"Ada apa lagi? Kakakmu ditahan lagi?"

"Aku membutuhkan uang..."

"Uang lagi?"

"Untuk ibu."

"Berapa?"

"Satu setengah juta, paman."

"Satu setengah juta? Astaga, Mina! Kapan kau bisa membayar semua utangmu? Kau baru saja pinjam satu juta!"

Mina tidak menyahut. Dia menunduk sedih. Diam-diam dua tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dan diam-diam Kris merasa iba.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Mina menggeleng. Makan! Siapa yang ingat makan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Pagi-pagi dia sudah dimarahi staf administrasi rumah sakit yang menyebalkan itu.

"Mau ikut makan siang?" tanya Kris sambil menyambar tas kantornya. "Aku mau pergi makan siang di luar."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dijatuhi hukuman kurungan dua tahun dipotong masa tahanan. Hana yang mengikuti persidangan itu langsung melaporkan pada ibunya di rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan..." bisik Baekhyun lega. Dua tahun! Tidak terlalu lama. Jika Tuhan menghendaki, barangkali dia masih sempat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari penjara. Masih dapatkah mereka berkumpul kembali?

Hana melihat pijar-pijar bahagia di mata ibunya. Dan dia merasa gelitik yang tidak menyenangkan itu kembali mengusik nuraninya. Masihkah ibu mengharapkan paman Chanyeol?

Jika boleh memilih, Hana tidak menghendaki ibunya menikah lagi. Tetapi kalau menikah dapat membahagiakan sisa hidup ibunya...masih tegakah dia melarang?

"Ada apa, Hana?" biarpun sedang tenggelam dalam kegembiraan, sikap Hana tetap tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. "Kau masih bekerja?"

"Masih, bu." Hana mengosongkan tatapannya supaya ibunya tidak dapat membaca dustanya. "Tapi minggu depan aku ingin pindah. Bekerja di situ tidak enak."

"Sebetulnya ibu ingin kau meneruskan sekolah, Hana."

"Entahlah, bu. Saat ini aku ingin mencari uang dulu."

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. "Bagaimana dengan Sena?"

"Masih merasa bersalah. Tidak bisa mencari uang untuk ibu."

Aku merasa dia mempunyai persoalan lain, pikir Baekhyun gundah. Perasaan bersalahnya jauh lebih besar daripada itu! Apakah Sena yang menyebabkan Jina terjatuh?

"Bagaimana dengan Jina?"

"Oh, si cerewet itu sudah berkicau lagi."

"Yuna?"

"Yuna sudah bisa mengucapkan satu kata baru."

"Apa?"

"Makan."

"Makan?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Dan lupa menanyakan keadaan anaknya yang satu lagi. Yang justru dianggapnya tidak mempunyai masalah.

.

.

.

"Jangan bilang pada ibumu kalau uang itu dariku," kata Kris kepada Mina ketika mereka sedang makan siang berdua untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sejak Mina sering datang untuk minta tolong, hubungan mereka perlahan-lahan menjadi akrab. Mina membutuhkan laki-laki itu sebagai tempat meminta tolong. Sebaliknya Kris tiba-tiba merasa dibutuhkan kembali. Dan perasaan dibutuhkan itu membuat dia merasa berkuasa kembali sebagai pria.

Di rumah, Tao seperti sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Dia memang tidak ingin diceraikan. Tetapi itu untuk mempertahankan status. Bukan karena membutuhkan suaminya.

Dan kehadiran Mina yang mula-mula tidak disukainya itu kini malah membangkitkan kembali gairahnya. Kris seperti menemukan kembali pengganti Baekhyun. Meskipun lebih muda dan lugu.

Kalau sudah didandani dan dibelikan pakaian yang bagus, ternyata Mina mirip ibunya. Kecuali dia baru berumur empat belas tahun. Dan pincang.

"Besok ibu pulang, paman," cetus Mina di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka pergi dari restoran. "Paman mau ikut menjemput ibu?"

"Besok aku harus ke Kangwondo," tentu saja Kris berdusta.

"Paman mau kan datang ke rumah untuk menjenguk ibu?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan."

"Paman masih kesal pada ibu?"

"Sedikit."

"Masih ingin menikah?"

"Dengan ibumu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku pikir ibumu juga sudah tidak memikirkan pernikahan lagi."

"Kenapa? Kalau pernikahan bisa membahagiakan ibu..."

"Kau mau ikut menonton syuting?" sela Kris tiba-tiba. Dia benar-benar ingin menghindari pembahasan tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Paman mau mengajakku menonton syuting?" ulang Mina tidak percaya. Matanya besinar sekejap.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Asal nenekmu yang cerewet itu tidak mencarimu!"

"Hari ini giliran Hana eonni yang menjemput Sena dan Jina. Dulu mereka ikut mobil antar jemput. Tapi sekarang terpaksa pulang sendiri."

"Karena tidak ada uang?"

"Kami mesti betul-betul berhemat."

"Kau tidak mau cari uang?"

"Aku bisa apa..."

"Mau mencoba main film seperti ibumu?"

"Aku?" paras gadis remaja itu langsung merah. "Apa gadis pincang sepertiku ini pantas bermain film?"

"Yang disorot kan bukan kakimu."

"Apa benar paman ingin mengajakku main film?" tanya Mina dengan dada berdebar. Mukanya terasa panas. Tetapi tangan dan kakinya justru dingin.

"Siapa tahu kau berbakat. Pincangmu kan bisa kita tutupi."

"Bagaimana paman bisa tahu aku berbakat atau tidak?"

"Kan kau nanti akan diaudisi."

"Kapan, paman?"

"Terserah kau. Sekarang juga boleh. Kalau kau mau."

"Di mana? Di studio?"

Tetapi Kris tidak membawa Mina ke studio. Dia membawanya ke sebuah cottage pribadinya di daerah Incheon. Di sanalah katanya Mina akan diaudisi.

Ketika Mina menyadari apa yang diinginkan Kris, sudah terlambat untuk mencegahnya. Dia hanya dapat menangis tersedu-sedu di atas tempat tidur setelah semuanya terjadi.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," hibur Kris lemah lembut. Seolah-olah Mina hanya kehilangan sepatunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang tahu. Akan kujadikan kau bintang yang lebih hebat dari ibumu."

Ketika teringat ibunya, Mina malah menangis semakin sedih. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada ibunya? Atau...lebih baik jika tidak dikatakannya? Ibu pasti sakit hati. Padahal tubuhnya masih demikian lemah...

"Sudah, Mina. Hapus air matamu..." tukas Kris sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Jangan sampai ibumu tahu. Sebentar lagi kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit kan? Ayo kuantar kau ke sana."

Tetapi Mina tidak mau menemui ibunya. Dia takut ibu dapat membaca kesedihannya. Ibunya tidak mudah dibohongi. Lebih baik dia pura-pura tidak enak badan...atau bukan pura-pura. Badannya memang terasa amat tidak nyaman. Pikirannya juga.

Kris mengantarkan Mina pulang ke rumah. Sesaat sebelum Mina turun dari mobilnya, dia menyodorkan seratus ribu won.

"Untuk membeli apapun keperluanmu," katanya lunak. "Kalau perlu uang, datang saja ke kantor."

Betapa dermawannya paman Kris sekarang! Tiba-tiba saja begitu mudah bagi Mina untuk mendapatkan uang!

.

.

.

"Mina sakit?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dengan cemas.

"Katanya tidak enak badan," sahut nenek tawar. "Setiap hari keluyuran sih."

"Mina mencari uang untuk biaya rumah sakit, nek!" ralat Hana kesal. "Kalau dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah, dari mana kita bisa membayar tagihan besok?"

"Mina cari uang?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Ke mana?"

"Pinjam sana sini."

Uang sebesar itu? Siapa yang mau memberi pinjaman? Aneh sekali.

"Besok ibu pulang kan, bu?" sela Jina lincah. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur bersama ibu. Sudah berapa lama ya? Sebulan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Belum sampai tiga minggu, sayang. Kau sudah ingin tidur bersama ibu?"

"Dan ingin ibu mengantarku ke studio. Aku sudah bisa syuting, bu. Sekarang bibirku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Nanti aku bawa uang yang banyak buat ibu, ya."

"Tentu, manis." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jina dengan gemas. Masalahnya, kesempatan itu tidak datang dua kali! Tuan Ahn sudah menemukan calon bintang lain. Dan lowongan itu telah tertutup!

"Jangan khawatir, bu," sela Hana ketika melihat perubahan wajah ibunya. "Mina bilang, sisa tagihan sudah bisa dilunasi besok."

Aku justru bertambah khawatir, pikir Baekhyun bingung. Dari mana Mina mendapat uang sebanyak itu?

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau mendapat uang sebanyak itu, Mina?" tanya Baekhyun keesokan harinya, ketika Mina dan Hana menjemputnya ke rumah sakit.

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dokter sudah melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir ke ruang rawat inapnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya diminta kontrol kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum menjalani seri pertama terapi radiasinya.

"Pinjam, bu."

"Pinjam dari mana? Siapa yang mau meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Dari paman Kris, bu," sahut Mina ketika dia merasa tidak dapat membohongi ibunya lagi. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tidak berani membalas tatapan ibunya.

"Paman Kris?" Baekhyun bukan hanya terkejut, dia juga heran. Sekaligus bingung. Tidak percaya. Curiga.

Kris mau meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu? Bukan main! Sudah hilangkah kemarahannya? Tetapi kalau dia sudah tidak marah lagi...kenapa dia tidak pernah datang mengunjunginya?

"Barusan aku datang ke kantornya, bu. Pinjam uang."

"Kau berani datang kepadanya tanpa sepengetahuan ibu?"

"Lantas dia mesti pergi ke mana lagi, bu?" potong Hana, tidak tega melihat pucatnya wajah adiknya. Mata Mina menggelepar dalam ketakutan. Dan dia seperti tidak berani memandang ibunya.

"Jadi kau juga setuju Mina meminjam uang dari paman Kris?" Baekhyun menoleh heran pada putri sulungnya. "Biasanya kau paling alergi pada paman Kris, kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli. Asalkan dia mau meminjamkan uang," balas Hana datar. "Masa bodoh siapa yang mau memberikan pinjaman. Yang terpenting adalah kita mendapat uang!"

"Kau tidak berpikir mungkin dia mengharapkan sesuatu dari kebaikannya?"

"Apa yang mau diharapkan dari kita?" sahut Hana seenaknya. "Biar saja dia berharap sampai tua!"

"Paman Kris tidak bertanya kapan kita bisa mengembalikan uangnya, Mina?"

Mina menggeleng tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, bu," desahnya lirih. "Aku bingung. Tidak tahu lagi ke mana harus mencari uang..."

"Maafkan ibu juga, Mina," ujar Baekhyun lembut. "Ibu tahu betapa berat penderitaanmu. Betapa berat usahamu mencari uang."

Tapi ibu tidak tahu betapa besar pengorbananku untuk memperoleh uang itu, tangis Mina dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ttadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Chapter 13 is up!**

 **Yeorobun... ff ini sudah hampir mendekati ending loh... mungkin sekitar dua/ tiga chapter lagi...**

 **Rasanya aku pengen cepat-cepat selesai... biar bisa ngelanjutin ff aku yang lain... Dan aku yakin kalian juga pasti pengen cepat-cepat ngerampungin ff ini. Hehehe.**

 **ya ya aku tahu pasti ada reader yang tereak : mana chanbaek nya?! Chan gak muncul sama sekali di chapter ini!**

 **sori ya author hanya mengikuti alur cerita...**

 **Oh ya, bagi yang masih belum jelas tentang usia anak2 baek.**

 **Hana 16 thn, Mina 14 thn, Sena 10 thn, Jina 7 thn, dan Yuna 4 thn... (menjawab pertanyaan reader yang bertanya apakah Sena dan Jina itu kembar). Sudah jelas yaaa**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Chapter ini masih membosankan kah? Atau bikin dongkol? Atau biasa-biasa aja?**

 **Seperti biasa, ditunggu review, fav, sama follownya ya!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **PS :**

 **Buat readers yang juga mengikuti FF aku yg berjudul** _ **If I Could Choose**_ **, kemungkinan aku baru bisa update sekitar abis lebaran ya... Disamping karena aku sibuk persiapan ini itu untuk hari raya, aku juga sedang kehabisan ide (halah alasan!). Setiap aku ada ide dan mau nulis, selalu saja ada gangguang tak terduga dari emak gue yang cerewetnya luar biasa. Giliran punya waktu luang, eh malah lupa.**

 **Hidup macam apa ini? *Hiks***

 **Tetap nantikan kelanjutannya ceritanya ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan ketika dia menginjak rumahnya kembali. Dia bersyukur masih bisa hidup walaupun harus kehilangan sebagian dari tubuhnya.

Ketika mau sudah terasa begitu dekat, kadang-kadang manusia baru menyadari betapa indah sebenarnya hidup ini. Dan merupakan suatu karunia yang besar jika kita masih boleh menikmati hidup.

Sekarang Baekhyun menyadari benar, berkumpul bersama anak-anaknya merupakan anugrah Tuhan yang terindah. Sebaliknya anak-anaknya pun kini menyadari betapa mereka merasa kehilangan jika ibunya tidak ada di rumah.

Karena Baekhyun masih lemah, mereka begitu memperhatikannya. Hampir tidak pernah berhenti melayaninya dan menemaninya. Sampai Baekhyun pernah berpikir, jika kanker ini tidak singgah ditubuhnya, pernahkah dia merasakan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari anak-anaknya?

Lama Baekhyun mengawasi tubuhnya di depan cermin. Dan air mata perlahan-lahan mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Parut bekas jahitan meninggalkan garis linier yang mengerikan di kulit payudaranya. Payudara kirinya yang menjadi jauh lebih kecil dari payudara sebelahnya tampak kempis dan menggantung. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

Nyeri bahu dan punggung masih sering menyerangnya. Lebih-lebih jika dia mengangkat lengan kirinya. Dan untuk mengurangi sakit, sering secara tak sadar Baekhyun mengerutkan bahunya. Akibatnya tinggi bahunya menjadi kurang simetris.

"Jangan terlalu sedih," kata dokter ketika Baekhyun datang untuk memeriksakan diri. "Kalau terapi radiasi telah lengkap kaujalani, kita akan lakukan pembedahan rekonstruktif supaya payudara kirimu tidak terlalu menyedihkan bila dipandang."

Pembedahan lagi! Dan itu berarti biaya tambahan! Dari mana dia memperoleh uangnya?

Sekarang saja rumah tangganya sudah hampir kolaps. Tadi siang, hanya ada nasi, kimchi, dan tumis sayuran di meja makan. Dan Baekhyun segera tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mina," hiburnya ketika Mina menyatakan penyesalannya karena hanya itu yang dapat dihidangkannya. "Makanan seperti ini justru baik untuk ibu. Sayuran mengandung banyak serat."

"Tapi aku tidak suka, bu!" protes Jina yang baru pulang sekolah.

Tetapi sebelum mulutnya mengoceh lebih banyak lagi, Sena telah menendang kakinya.

"Ibu bilang makanan seperti ini sehat!" Sena memelototi adiknya dengan galak. "Makan saja! Jangan banyak protes!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka kimchi! Pedas!"

"Kalau tidak suka, jangan dimakan!"

"Aku ingin makan daging!"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Diletakkannya sumpitnya. Ditinggalkannya meja makan. Anak-anaknya saling pandang dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" gerutu Sena kesal. "Lihat ibu jadi sedih!"

.

.

.

"Bu..." bisik Jina di samping tempat tidur ibunya. "Ibu sudah tidur? Kalau sudah, tidak apa-apa, tidak usah bangun."

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya. Membalikkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dan menghadap ke arah Jina.

"Belum, sayang. Ada apa?"

"Ibu masih marah padaku ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa ibu menangis? Kenapa ibu tidak mau makan?"

"Ibu hanya sedih."

"Karena aku tidak mau makan kimchi dan sayuran?"

"Karena ibu tidak dapat membelikan daging untukmu makan."

"Jangan menangis, bu. Kimchinya sudah habis. Nasinya juga. Sudah aku makan semua."

"Kau pintar sekali, sayang," Baekhyun memeluk anaknya dengan terharu.

Saat itu Sena melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa bu?" tanyanya cemas. "Tangan ibu sakit lagi? Kesemutan? Aku usap-usap ya? Mau dipijat?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya merengkuh Sena ke dalam pelukannya. Dan mencium pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah meminjamkan uang kepada Mina, Kris," kata Baekhyun ketika dia menelepon Kris di kantornya.

"Oh lupakan saja," sahut Kris gugup. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik." Ada secercah perasaan tidak enak menjalari hati Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tetapi kegugupan Kris membuatnya merasa aneh. Kenapa justru Kris yang merasa gugup? Bukankah dia yang sudah bermurah hati meminjamkan uang? Kenapa Baekhyun seperti mendengar perasaan bersalah dalam suaranya?

"Kalau aku sudah dapat pekerjaan, aku akan melunasinya."

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Uang itu tidak seberapa."

Tidak seberapa, pikir Baekhyun makin heran. Uang sebanyak itu?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik."

Kenapa Kris mengulang pertanyaan yang sama?

"Anak-anak bagaimana?"

"Anak-anak baik."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan menengokmu."

Jadi dia tidak berniat mengunjungiku, pikir Baekhyun resah. Lalu untuk apa dia menolongku?

.

.

.

"Ibumu," tukas Kris murung sambil meletakkan ponselnya. "Apa dia tahu kalau kau ada di sini?"

Mina menggeleng panik.

"Ibu pergi ke dokter bersama Hana eonni. Apa ibu tahu aku ada di kantor paman?"

"Entahlah. Suaranya terdengar curiga. Lebih baik kau jangan sering-sering datang kemari. Ibumu susah dibohongi."

"Paman bilang akan mengajakku bermain film."

"Iya, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Lantas kapan? Aku perlu uang. Ibu belum bekerja lagi. Hana eonni sudah dipecat."

"Kau kan tahu saat ini aku belum ada rencana memproduksi film lagi," gerutu Kris kesal. Lagi pula siapa yang mau memakai gadis pincang sepertimu? Apa tidak ada cermin di rumahmu? "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang sebelum ibumu sampai di rumah dan mencarimu."

Jadi sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjadikan aku bintang, pikir Mina kecewa. Gombal! Dia menipuku mentah-mentah!

"Aku perlu uang, paman," katanya menahan tangis.

"Uang lagi?"

"Paman bilang kalau aku butuh uang, datang saja ke kantor."

"Tapi jangan terus-terusan. Aku kan bukan ayahmu!" Kris melemparkan beberapa lembar seratus ribu won ke atas meja. "Itu yang terakhir!"

.

.

.

Lama Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh keharuan.

"Baek..." bisiknya lirih. "Terima kasih, Tuhan, aku masih bisa melihatmu lagi! Rasanya seperti mimpi..."

"Aku sering datang dalam mimpimu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Setiap malam." Chanyeol menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya penuh kerinduan.

Ketika Baekhyun agak mundur dengan gelisah, buru-buru Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Sedikit."

"Bekas operasimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Duduklah." Bergegas Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun kembali ke bangkunya. "Kau datang sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku datang bersama Hana. Dia menunggu di luar."

"Luka operasimu masih sering sakit?"

"Kadang-kadang."

"Ada keluhan lain?"

"Bahu dan punggungku sering sakit. Tangan kiriku kebas. Tapi dokter bilang hal itu wajar terjadi pada pasien pascabedah."

"Syukurlah." Chanyeol tegak di depan wanita itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat paras Baekhyun memerah. "Kau tidak berubah."

"Kau tidak pandai berdusta." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Atau kau hanya ingin menghiburku?"

"Kau memang tidak berubah sedikit pun."

"Kalau begitu cermin di rumahku pasti berdusta."

"Kau masih tetap Baekhyun yang kukenal."

"Aku sudah kehilangan sebagian tubuhku. Bagian terbaikku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku, kau tetap tidak berubah."

"Aku juga berharap penjara tidak mengubahmu."

"Kau mau menungguku, Baek?" bisik Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku mau, Yeol," balas Baekhyun terharu. "Jika Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan."

.

.

.

"Gigi Jina yang patah ini memerlukan perawatan pulpa," kata dokter gigi Kim Joonmyun kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalau sudah dirawat, gigiku bisa tumbuh lagi tidak, dok?" sela Jina ingin tahu.

"Gigimu tidak bisa tumbuh lagi, Jina. Karena gigi yang patah ini sudah gigi tetap. Tapi kita bisa melakukan penambalan sinar. Hanya saja akan memakan waktu cukup lama."

"Tapi aku harus cepat-cepat mendapat gigi baru, dok! Karena aku harus segera syuting. Gigiku tidak boleh ompong!"

"Iklan apa? Pasta gigi?"

"Susu."

"Jadi anak ompong tidak boleh minum susu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dok. Tuan Ahn bilang, aku tidak boleh ompong."

"Nanti dokter akan mengenalkanmu pada teman yang biasa membuat iklan ya. Siapa tahu dia mau menjadikanmu bintang iklannya."

"Tapi harus cepat-cepat, dok!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku butuh uang!"

"Jina!" potong Baekhyun cemas. "Maaf, dok. Jina memang cerewet."

"Tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Saya menyukai anak pandai bicara seperti Jina. Dia lucu dan spontan."

Dokter Joonmyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau perlu uang untuk beli sepeda ya, Jina?"

"Bukan, dok. Aku butuh uang untuk biaya pengobatan ibu," sahut Jina lantang, tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Jina!" tegur Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Tetapi dokter Joonmyun malah bertanya lagi setelah melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

"Ibumu sakit apa?"

"Kanker."

"Maaf..." Sekarang dokter Joonmyun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan terkejut.

"Tidak apa, dok. Jina memang cerewet."

"Tolong ya, dok. Kenalkan aku dengan teman dokter," sela Jina bersemangat. "Tanya dia, aku dapat uang berapa kalau menjadi bintang iklannya."

"Pasti, Jina," sahut dokter Joonmyun mantap. "Sekarang buka mulutmu, ya..."

.

.

.

"Mina!" Baekhyun memandang putrinya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan cemas. "Kau sakit?"

Wajah Mina yang pucat bertambah putih ketika melihat ibunya.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, bu..." suaranya gemetar ketakutan. "Ibu butuh sesuatu? Mau kubuatkan minum?"

"Tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja."

Baekhyun membimbing anaknya ke kamar. Memaksanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Disentuhnya dahi Mina. Aneh. Tidak demam. Tetapi kenapa dia muntah-muntah begitu hebat?

Tangan dan kaki Mina terasa dingin. Keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Mukanya pun pucat pasi. Dan matanya berkeliaran dengan gelisah.

"Masih mual? Ibu ambilkan teh panas ya?"

"Mungkin asam lambungku kambuh, bu."

"Sejak kapan kau punya penyakit asam lambung?"

"Dari kemarin dia muntah-muntah," sela nenek yang baru masuk ke kamar membawa secangkir teh panas.

Mina bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dan menghirup teh panasnya. Rasa mualnya berkurang sedikit, tetapi tidak hilang.

"Barangkali kau terlalu kecapekan, Mina. Hari ini kau istirahat. Tidak usah pergi ke mana-mana."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu," gumam Mina lirih. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

Padahal dalam hatinya, Mina justru sedang khawatir sekali. Sudah dua hari dia muntah-muntah setiap pagi. Dan mesntruasinya sudah terlambat setengah bulan.

Dan sorot ketakutan di mata Mina memicu kecurigaan yang lebih besar di benak Baekhyun. Empat belas tahun dia telah membesarkan putrinya. Menemaninya di kala sakit. Belum pernah dia melihat Mina ketakutan seperti ini...

.

.

.

Mula-mula Baekhyun hampir tidak mengenali dokter gigi itu. Dalam balutan t-shirt santai, dokter Joonmyun tampil berbeda. Dia tampak lebih muda. Lebih santai. Dan lebih bersahabat.

"Teman saya ingin melihat Jina. Kebetulan dia sedang memerlukan pemain anak-anak untuk iklan yang sedang digarapnya."

"Terima kasih, dok." Baekhyun merasa amat terharu. Tidak menyangka dokter Joonmyun masih ingat janjinya kepada seorang anak kecil.

"Saya boleh menjemput Jina besok?"

"Dokter...menjemput Jina?"

"Tentu saja kalau nyonya Byun tidak keberatan."

"Tapi..."

"Anda boleh ikut jika khawatir."

"Maksud saya..."

"Merepotkan saya? Tentu saja tidak. Saya menyukai Jina. Saya yakin, dia bisa menjadi bintang terkenal kelak."

"Dan giginya yang ompong bagaimana?"

"Teman saya malah menganggapnya lucu. Apa salahnya anak-anak ompong?"

Ketika Baekhyun menyampaikan berita itu pada Jina sepulangnya dari sekolah, si cerewet itu bersorak kegirangan.

"Berapa uangnya, bu?" tanyanya semangat sekali.

"Ibu belum tahu, Jina. Kau kan belum tentu lolos audisi."

"Harusnya ibu tanya dulu berapa honornya," bantah Jina seperti menyesali ibunya. "Kalau uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli obat ibu, untuk apa aku ke sana?"

Baekhyun mencubit pipi anaknya dengan gemas. Dan ketika itulah dia melihat Sena. Meletakkan tangannya dengan lesu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sena meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah muram.

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin, firasatnya benar. Sena-lah yang menyebabkan Jina terjatuh. Karena dia iri pada adiknya!

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu sampai dia memperoleh kesempatan untuk berdua saja bersama Sena. Sengaja dia berpura-pura sakit. Dan Sena menawarkan diri untuk memijat lengannya.

"Kau tidak lelah, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Sena menggeleng sambil terus memijat.

"Kenapa kau merenggut terus?"

Sena tidak menjawab. Dia berusaha menghindari tatapan ibunya.

"Karena Jina?"

Sena menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba menahan tangis. Tetapi sia-sia. Air matanya bergulir juga. Dan menetes ke lengan ibunya.

"Ibu tahu kau berbakat, Sena. Pintar akting. Punya suara yang merdu. Tapi kadang-kadang peran yang kita inginkan, diberikan kepada orang lain. Bukan karena orang lain itu lebih berbakat. Tapi karena dia dianggap lebih cocok untuk peran itu. Jadi kau tidak boleh putus asa. Suatu hari, pasti ada peran yang cocok untukmu. Dan kau bisa muncul di TV."

"Tidak mau!" Suara Sena berbaur antara malu, kesal, dan putus asa.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ibu tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kalau Jina duluan yang muncul di TV, kau tidak marah kan, sayang? Jina juga ingin mencari uang untuk membelikan ibu obat. Jadi jangan dimusuhi ya?"

Sena tidak menjawab. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu dia sedang kesal. Bukan karena Jina bisa mencari uang. Tapi karena Jina yang terpilih.

Kenapa orang-orang lebih menyukai adiknya? Padahal apa sih kelebihannya? Sudah gemuk, ompong lagi!

"Sena," Baekhyun membelai-belai kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Iri hati itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat buruk. Terlebih kepada adik sendiri."

Lama Sena berdiam diri. Ketika dia membuka mulutnya lagi, suaranya kental dibalut geram.

"Kenapa orang-orang lebih menyukai Jina, bu? Apa Jina lebih cantik dariku?"

"Tidak, Sena. Bukan karena itu. Kau dan Jina sama-sama cantik. Sama berbakatnya. Bedanya, Jina lebih cocok untuk peran itu. Suatu hari nanti, kalau ada peran yang cocok untukmu, pasti kau yang akan terpilih."

.

.

.

"Diskotek?" belalak Baekhyun kaget. "Tidak, Hana! Ibu tidak setuju kau bekerja di tempat seperti itu!"

"Apa salahnya kerja jadi DJ?"

"Ibu khawatir, Hana. Diskotek hidup pada malam hari."

"Lantas aku harus kerja apa, bu? Harus ada yang mencari uang di rumah ini, kan? Ibu bilang, makanan tidak datang sendiri ke rumah kita!"

Ya Tuhan, keluh Baekhyun sedih.

Ketika melihat paras ibunya berubah duka, Hana tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia naik ke atas dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dan tidak keluar lagi dari sana.

Sementara Baekhyun masih terpekur seorang diri di depan meja makan. Pekerjaan apa yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang? Tubuhnya masih lemah. Dada, bahu, dan punggungnya masih sering sakit. Lengan kirinya juga sering kebas. Dan dia masih harus menjalani radiasi.

Tetapi keluarganya tidak dapat menunggu. Mereka membutuhkan uang untuk makan. Untuk membayar semua keperluan rumah tangga. Serta biaya sekolah Sena dan Jina. Dari mana dia harus memperoleh uang sebanyak itu kalau tidak bekerja?

.

.

.

Dokter gigi Joonmyun begitu sopan. Begitu ramah. Begitu penuh perhatian, sampai Baekhyun merasa rikuh.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, dok," katanya ketika dokter Joonmyun mengantarkannya ke rumah sore itu. "Kenapa anda sebaik ini pada Jina?"

"Jina sangat lucu dan berbakat. Lagi pula dia sangat ingin tampil di TV bukan karena ingin menjadi bintang iklan. Tapi karena ingin mencari biaya untuk pengobatan ibunya. Coba katakan, apa saya tidak boleh menaruh simpati pada bocah tujuh tahun yang sangat luar biasa seperti Jina?"

"Jangan terlalu memuji, dok. Nanti Jina besar kepala!" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil mencubit ujung hidung putrinya dengan lembut. "Katakan terima kasih pada dokter Joonmyun, Jina!"

"Terima kasih banyak, dok!" seru Jina sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Aku pasti lolos, kan?"

"Pasti," sahut dokter Joonmyun mantap.

"Meskipun gigiku ompong?"

"Bukan masalah. Kau malah jadi tambah menggemaskan!"

Jina melompat turun dari mobil. Dan berlari-lari ke dalam rumah dengan riang. Di depan pintu saja dia sudah berteriak-teriak memanggil neneknya.

"Jina memang lucu." Dokter Joonmyun tersenyum geli. "Saya ingin sekali punya anak seperti dia."

"Dokter sudah punya anak?"

"Oh, saya belum menikah."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Saya permisi dulu, dok."

"Nanti kalau sudah ada kabar dari teman saya, Jina akan saya jemput untuk syuting."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, dok. Biar kami saja yang membawa Jina ke sana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari rabu dan sabtu memang saya tidak ada praktek. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, saya akan menjemput Jina."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi..."

"Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun, agak terkejut mendengar nada suara dokter gigi itu.

"Tentang anda, nyonya Byun."

"Saya?"

"Apa benar anda mengidap kanker?"

Sejenak napas Baekhyun tertahan. "Payudara," Baekhyun menghembuskan kalimat itu bersamaan dengan napasnya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya..."

"Tidak apa."

"Boleh tahu sudah stadium berapa?"

"Dua."

"Sudah dioperasi?"

"Sudah. Tapi saya masih harus menjalani radiasi."

"Karena itu Jina perlu uang." Dokter Joonmyun menghela napas panjang. "Dia benar-benar anak yang hebat."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, dok. Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore. Senang dapat mengenal anda lebih dekat, nyonya Byun."

Alangkah baiknya dia, pikir Baekhyun ketika mobil dokter gigi itu meluncur pergi. Seorang dokter muda yang sibuk. Tetapi masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk menolong pasiennya.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Hana!" nenek memekik tertahan begitu membuka pintu depan. "Ada apa sih?"

"Sst! Jangan berisik, nek!" Hana menyelinap masuk dan buru-buru menutup pintu. "Nanti ibu bisa bangun!"

"Kenapa, eonni?" tegur Mina yang sudah muncul di belakang nenek. "Siapa yang mengejarmu?"

"Ada penggerebekan di diskotek." Hana menyusut peluhnya sambil mengatur napas. "Beruntung aku masih sempat kabur."

"Kenapa digerebek?" desak nenek curiga.

"Ah nenek! Tau apa sih? Jangan ribut!"

Buru-buru Hana menyelinap ke belakang. Tetapi Mina terus mengikutinya.

"Kenapa polisi merazia diskotekmu? Ada penari striptease di sana?"

"Narkoba," sahut Hana sambil meneguk dua gelas air. "Untung aku masih sempat lolos."

"Kau terlibat?" cetus Mina kaget. "Minum obat-obat seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Hana meletakkan gelasnya dengan kesal. "Aku bahkan tidak punya uang, bagaimana aku bisa membeli barang seperti itu?"

"Nah untuk apa kau kabur kalau begitu?"

"Kalau aku masih di sana, aku bisa digiring ke kantor polisi."

"Tapi eonni salah apa? Kau kan hanya seorang DJ! Bukan pengedar narkoba!"

"Ah sudahlah! Kau sama cerewetnya seperti nenek! Lebih baik kau diam!"

.

.

.

Mina tertegun kaget ketika melihat ibunya tegak di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tatapan mata ibunya yang tajam menoreh tirai tebal yang menutupi rahasia hatinya. Mencabik semua yang dicoba disembunyikannya.

Saat itu juga Mina sudah merasa tidak mungkin untuk menyembunyikannya lagi. Ibu sudah mengetahui semuanya!

Tanpa dapat menahan tangisnya lagi, Mina memeluk ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, bu!" hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Baekhyun memeluk anaknya dengan gemetar. Air mata meleleh di pipinya.

Ketika mendengar Mina muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, dia sudah menduga apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun sudah lima kali hamil. Dia dapat mengira-ngira apa yang membuat wanita merasa mual setiap pagi.

Baekhyun hanya tidak percaya, musibah itu dapat menimpa anaknya! Tetapi ketika Mina merangkulnya sambil menangis, semua keraguan hati Baekhyun langsung punah. Semuanya menjadi jelas seperti buku yang terbuka.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Mina?" desah Baekhyun pedih.

Tiba-tiba saja luka bekas operasinya terasa nyeri menggigit. Dia langsung mencari tempat duduk sambil menebah dadanya. Kakinya terasa lemas. Kepalanya kosong. Dunianya serasa kiamat.

Mina hamil... anak perempuannya hamil! Padahal umurnya baru empat belas tahun!

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk terpekur seorang diri di kamarnya. Menatap ke luar jendela yang terbuka tanpa melihat apa-apa. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya. Seperti tidak akan pernah habis.

Kenapa penderitaan terus menerus mengejar dirinya? Kenapa kemalangan tak bosan mengunjunginya?

Rasanya dia sudah hampir tidak kuat lagi menaggungnya. Sesaat dia sudah berpikir untuk bunuh diri saja. Biar lenyap semua penderitaan ini! Tetapi... kalau dia tidak ada, siapa yang akan melindungi anak-anaknya?

Pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Nenek melangkah menghampirinya. Duduk diam di samping tempat tidurnya.

Lama dia mengawasi Baekhyun tanpa membuka mulutnya. Seluruh kecerewetannya seakan-akan ikut lenyap digulung kabut derita yang demikian tebal melingkupi keluarganya.

"Dia tidak bilang siapa yang melakukannya?" gumam nenek pahit setelah lama berdiam diri.

Baekhyun menggeleng sedih.

"Selama kau tidak ada, dia memang sering keluar. Kadang-kadang sampai malam. Tapi ibu tidak menyangka..." nenek tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air matanya berlinang.

Mina memang merasa bersalah. Tetapi dia tetap tidak mau mengatakan siapa ayah dari anaknya itu. Baekhyun sudah putus asa mendesaknya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Mungkinkah...Chanyeol?" bisik nenek hati-hati. Seolah-olah takut Baekhyun bertambah sakit hati.

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Chanyeol sampai hati melakukannya!

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyunie?" desak nenek getir.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil menyusut air matanya. Dunia di hadapannya tampak gelap. Amat gelap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung dalam ruang radioterapi yang dingin membeku itu. Sementara sinar rontgen sebesar empat ribu lima ratus rad menjelajahi dada kirinya untuk membunuh sel-sel kanker yang mungkin masih tersisa. Pikirannya merambah ke tempat lain. Ke sebuah ruang penjara yang dingin dan sempit.

Seorang laki-laki muda dan tampan meringkuk di sana. Pikirannya mungkin juga sedang mengembara ke mana-mana. Sementara tubuhnya terkurung dalam keterbatasan.

Seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja datang dalam kehidupannya. Tiba-tiba saja datang dalam kehidupan anak-anaknya. Kedatangannya seperti angin yang terasas sejuk dan semilir membelai hati mereka. Tetapi sekaligus badai yang memporak-porandakan keremajaan anak-anaknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hana dan Mina mengagumi kejantanan seorang laki-laki. Figur yang tak pernah hadir dalam diri tokoh ayah yang mereka kenal. Karena itukah Mina terjebak?

Tidak mungkin, pekik Baekhyun untuk keseratus kalinya. Tetapi kini, gema pekikannya semakin melemah. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak sampai hati melakukannya. Tetapi...mungkin saja dia juga terjebak! Chanyeol tidak sengaja melakukannya! Dia...khilaf.

Mereka sering berada berdua di rumah. Sementara Hana bekerja, Sena dan Jina sekolah, dan nenek yang sibuk mengurus Yuna. Siapa lagi yang mengawasi? Dan Baekhyun ingat, ibunya pernah memergoki mereka berdua saja di kamarnya.

Ah, ternyata kecurigaan ibunya semakin dipikirkan semakin besar pula kemungkinannya. Siapa lagi yang mungkin menodai Mina? Sejak sakit dan berhenti sekolah, Mina hampir tidak mempunyai teman.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya begitu sakit, sampai menarik napas pun terasa nyeri. Barangkali jika orang lain yang melakukannya, sakitnya tak akan terasa sepedih ini. Tetapi Chanyeol! Lelaki yang telah menarik simpatinya. Lelaki yang telah membangkitkan semangat hidupnya. Lelaki yang dicintainya...

Biasanya Baekhyun selalu mampir menengok Chanyeol sepulangnya dari rumah sakit. Berdesakan dan terguncang-guncang di dalam bus hampir tak pernah dirasakannya asal bisa menemui Chanyeol.

Tetapi hari ini Baekhyun langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak mampu menjumpai lelaki itu. Tidak mampu mengajukan pertanyaan yang akan menyayat hatinya, "Benarkah kau yang melakukannya, Yeol?"

Baekhyun tidak akan tahan melihat lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Atau... sekedar menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan bersalah.

Dia akan merasa hatinya yang sudah tercabik-cabik itu terkoyak menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil yang tak mungkin disempurnakan kembali. Seorang wanita bisa patah hati karena dikhianati kekasihnya. Tetapi bila kekasihnya menodai putrinya, hatinya bukan hanya patah, hati itu lebur dalam kehancuran...

Baekhyun tiba di rumah dengan lesu. Tanpa semangat. Sementara di dalam sel-nya yang sempit, Chanyeol dengan sia-sia menantikan kedatangannya.

Pikirannya kacau. Hatinya resah. Mungkinkah Baekhyun sakit? Atau...

Ingin rasanya dia kabur. Lari ke rumah Baekhyun untuk memastikan wanita-nya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol ingin berbagi penderitaan dengannya. Mengambil sebagian beban berat yang harus dipikulnya seorang diri...

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Holaaaaa yeorobun!**

 **Adakah yang masih menantikan FF ini?**

 **Maaf ya update-nya telat.**

 **Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari kebelakang disibukkan dengan segala macem kegiatan hari raya, hari ini aku bisa update...hehehe...**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya...**

 **Sudah mendekati ending, dua chapter lagi kayaknya...**

 **Oia, yang udah review, fav, n follow thx alot ya! Yang belum review, ditunggu cuap-cuap kalian semua!**

 **See you! *muachh***


	15. Chapter 15

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hana menampar adiknya sekuat tenaga. Begitu kerasnya sampai Mina terhuyung mundur.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" dampratnya geram. "Dalam keadaan sulit begini, bukannya membantu cari uang, kau malah hamil!"

"Bunuh saja aku!" jerit Mina histeris. "Memang hanya kau yang bisa cari uang!"

Hana sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul adiknya sekali lagi ketika Baekhyun dan nenek datang berlari-lari mencegahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hana?" bentak Baekhyun pahit. "Kau tidak berhak mengadili adikmu!"

"Lantas siapa yang berhak?" balas Hana berang. "Aku yang membeli nasi yang dia makan setiap hari!"

Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun menebah dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sekonyong-konyong dia menyesal telah membiarkan dokter mengangkat tumornya. Jika dia tidak operasi, semua prahara ini tidak terjadi!

Baekhyun belum sempat mengatur napasnya. Belum keburu menarik napas dalam untuk mengusir kepengapan di paru-parunya. Mina sudah menghambur berlari ke dapur.

Hanya nenek yang sempat mengejarnya. Dan tiba tepat pada saat Mina meraih pisau dapur untuk mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

"Astaga, Mina! Jangan!" nenek menjerit ngeri sambil menubruk cucunya. Mencoba merebut pisau di tangannya.

"Biar, nek!" Mina mempertahankan pisaunya dengan gigih. "Biar aku mati saja! Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna! Tidak tahu diri! Hanya bisa membuat ibu sedih!"

Baekhyun memekik histeris ketika dari ambang pintu dapur dia melihat nenek sedang bergulat dengan Mina yang mencoba mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

Hana mendorong ibunya dengan gesit. Melompat ke dekat Mina dan merampas pisaunya dengan sekali sentak saja.

Ketika Mina dengan kalap menyerangnya untuk merebut pisaunya kembali, Hana menamparnya sekali lagi. Dan melemparkan pisau itu jauh-jauh.

Mina jatuh terduduk. Dia menutupi wajahnya. Dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Nenek terkulai di kursi sambil mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Mina?" desak Hana penasaran. "Katakan padaku siapa orangnya! Biar kuhajar dia sampai mengaku!"

Mina menggeleng dengan air mata berderai.

"Paman Chanyeol?" mata Hana menyipit. Pancaran berbahaya bersorot di matanya yang dingin.

"Bukan! Jangan sok tahu!"

"Sudahlah, Hana," potong Baekhyun lirih. "Jika Mina tidak mau mengatakannya, untuk apa dipaksa?"

"Untuk apa?" dengus Hana sengit. "Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab, bu! Apa ibu mau diam saja melihat Mina hamil tanpa tahu siapa ayah dari anak dalam kandungannya?"

"Jangan kasar begitu, Hana," keluh Baekhyun pilu. "Sakit telinga ibu mendengarnya."

"Lebih sakit lagi kalau Mina punya anak haram, bu!"

"Akan kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama, Hana."

"Tapi aborsi membutuhkan banyak uang, bu! Siapa yang akan membayarnya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" jerit Mina kalap. "Apa hakmu..."

"Kau mau anakmu lahir tanpa seorang ayah?!"

"Hana! Sudah!" sela Baekhyun getir. "Mina sedang bingung. Jangan menambah kebingungannya lagi..."

"Jadi hanya dia yang bingung!"

"Aku tidak mau dioperasi, bu!" tangis Mina ketakutan.

"Aborsi, dungu! Bukan operasi!"

"Byun Hana!" Baekhyun membelalak gusar ke arah putri sulungnya. "Dari mana kau belajar mengucapkan kata-kata sekasar itu?"

"Mana yang lebih baik, berkata kasar atau hamil?"

"Jangan sekasar itu di depan ibu, Hana!"

"Ahhhh!" dengan gemas Hana meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya. "Ibu tidak bisa mendidik anak dengan baik! Dia kelewat dimanja, jadi rusak!"

"Memang ibu yang salah! Ibu yang tidak dapat memberi kehidupan yang layak untuk kalian. Jika ibu tidak dioperasi, ibu masih bisa mencari uang. Dan hidup kalian tidak akan begini menderita!"

"Ibu!" Mina merangkul ibunya dengan sedih. "Bukan salah ibu. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang salah, bu!"

Baekhyun mendekap anaknya erat-erat. Di balik tubuh Mina dia seperti melihat bayangan Chanyeol. Tatapannya begitu sedih.

.

.

.

"Tangan Mina digandeng oleh Chanyeol," dalam kesendirian di ruang radioterapi, Baekhyun dapat mendengar kembali cerita ibunya. "Malam itu wajah Mina bahagia sekali seperti pengantin baru!"

Benarkah di sana mulainya? Pada saat mereka bersama-sama menonton operet Putri Salju?

"Mina seperti tidak mau lepas dari Chanyeol. Lengket sekali! Mereka sering berbisik-bisik berdua sambil bertukar senyum. Bangku mereka kan memang bersebelahan. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Menggandengnya turun. Membelikan minuman. Mereka persis seperti sepasang kekasih!"

Barangkali Chanyeol memang keterlaluan. Memperlakukan Mina seperti wanita dewasa. Seperti kekasihnya. Tapi...itu tidak sama dengan menodainya!

Nenek memang sudah demikian yakin, Chanyeol-lah yang bersalah. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi? Hanya dengan dia Mina pernah tampak begitu dekat. Tetapi... bolehkah sembarangan menuduh orang?

Chanyeol mungkin bersimpati kepada Mina. Ingin memberinya rasa percaya diri. Mungkinkah dia merusak apa yang telah ia coba perbaiki?

Baekhyun ingin sekali mampir ke penjara. Ingin meminta Chanyeol berterus terang. Tetapi mampukah dia mendengar pengakuan laki-laki itu?

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia belum cukup tegar untuk mengakui kenyataan yang meremukkan hatinya itu. Lelaki yang dicintainya malah menodai putrinya!

Dan di depan rumah, telah menanti dokter Joonmyun.

"Nyonya Byun, selamat siang! Saya datang untuk menjemput Jina."

Hati sedang gundah dan kemunculan yang tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang dihormatinya membuat Baekhyun tertegun sesaat.

Dan dokter Joonmyun mengawasi wanita yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu dengan heran.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pulang dari rumah sakit? Sendirian?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya yang pucat dan tatapan matanya yang kosong membuat dokter Joonmyun semakin cemas.

"Saya datang untuk menjemput Jina."

"Dia belum pulang sekolah."

"Jina mendapat panggilan. Jika anda sempat, kita bisa pergi bersama-sama ke sana untuk menandatangani kontrak. Tetapi saya lihat hari ini anda kurang sehat..."

"Oh, saya tidak apa-apa!"

"Saya pikir lebih biak saya bawa saja kontraknya kemari. Anda dapat menandatanganinya di rumah..."

"Oh, tidak usah, dok!" cetus Baekhyun seperti baru bangun tidur. "Tidak usah repot-repot..."

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya anda duduk dulu beristirahat?" sela Joonmyun penuh perhatian. "Anda kelihatannya tidak sehat. Saya boleh tunggu di sini? Atau sebaiknya saya datang kembali besok?"

"Silahkan tunggu di dalam, dok! Sebentar lagi Jina pulang."

"Terima kasih."

"Dokter mau minum apa?" Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mendahului Jonnmyun masuk ke dalam.

Joonmyun mengikutinya. Dan mengawasi wanita yang sedang tertatih-tatih melangkah itu dari belakang.

"Silahkan duduk, dok." Ketika Baekhyun berbaik untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu, matanya berpapasan dengan mata Joonmyun. Dan tidak sengaja, paras Baekhyun memerah melihat bagaimana cara dokter itu memandangnya.

"Oh terima kasih," buru-buru Joonmyun mengosongkan tatapannya. Dia tampak gugup ketika meletakkan pinggulnya di kursi tamu.

"Mau minum apa, dok?"

"Air dingin saja. Hari ini panas sekali."

Ketika Baekhyun membungkuk menghidangkan segelas air, Joonmyun tidak dapat mengusir pesona yang ditampilkan wanita itu.

Gila, pikirnya resah. Perempuan ini mengidap kanker. Dan payudaranya tinggal sebelah. Kenapa daya tariknya demikian menyengat?

"Silahkan diminum, dok." Baekhyun mundur ke sofa. Dan duduk dengan sopan di sana.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Joonmyun meneguk airnya hingga tandas.

"Lagi, dok?"

"Terima kasih. Cukup satu gelas saja."

"Di luar memang panas sekali."

Di dalam juga, keluh Joonmyun. Lebih-lebih di dalam hatiku!

Dan sejak saat itu, dokter Joonmyun semakin sering datang ke rumah Baekhyun. Mula-mula dengan alasan menjemput Jina syuting. Namun lama kelamaan dia muncul begitu saja tanpa alasan apa-apa.

Hal itu jelas membuat Baekhyun resah. Kenapa dokter Joonmyun mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke rumahnya? Bahkan terkadang dia datang ke rumah hanya untuk mengajak Jina bermain atau pergi jalan-jalan. Apa dia tidak sibuk?

Dia juga kerap mengajak Baekhyun turut bersamanya untuk jalan-jalan. Namun Baekhyun selalu menolak. Rasanya tidak pantas.

"Kenapa selalu menolak pergi bersama saya?" tanya Joonmyun ketika sedang menunggu Jina berganti pakaian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya merasa tidak pantas."

"Karena saya adalah dokter giginya Jina?"

Lama Baekhyun menatap Joonmyun sebelum memutuskan untuk berterus terang.

"Bukan itu. Saya seorang janda. Dan tidak seorang pun tahu berapa lama lagi saya akan hidup."

"Siapa yang tahu? Saya juga tidak tahu kapan saya mati."

"Tapi dokter masih muda dan sehat. Tidak mengidap kanker ganas seperti saya."

"Baekhyun," Joonmyun memandangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Boleh saya memanggil namamu saja? Panggil saja saya Joonmyun."

"Tapi..."

"Rasanya terlalu kaku berbicara dengan bahasa formal. Kita berbicara lebih santai saja."

"Tapi itu karena saya begitu menghormati anda, dok."

"Tapi saya lebih senang dipanggil Joonmyun. Karena saya ingin menjadi teman anda. Bukan sekedar dokter giginya Jina."

"Saya amat tersanjung. Tapi..."

"Saya tidak akan memaksa. Tapi jika ada sedikit saja perasaan anda untuk saya, jangan ditutup-tutupi. Biarkan perasaan itu berkembang dengan sendirinya."

Perasaan apa, pikir Baekhyun bingung. Aku memang menyukainya. Menghargainya. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu!

.

.

.

Chanyeol meninju dinding di hadapannya dengan kesal. Sudah seminggu lebih Baekhyun tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Anak-anaknya juga tidak ada yang muncul. Ada apa? Apakah dia sakit? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang ingat untuk mengabarinya?

Dia hampir tidak tahan lagi didera perasaan bingung dan khawatir.

Kenapa Baekhyun sampai hati membiarkannya dalam kegelisahan begini? Begitu cepatkah dia terlupakan?

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tahu betapa sulitnya bagi Baekhyun untuk melupakannya. Betapa sulitnya mencegah keinginannya untuk menemui laki-laki itu. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah belasan tahun berlalu, Baekhyun merasakan kembali perasaan rindu yang menyengat. Dia merasa pedih. Merasa kesepian dan hampa. Tetapi dia tetap belum memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah membawa Mina ke dokter. Dan dokter itu sudah memastikan bahwa Mina hamil. Tak ada yang dapat disangkalnya lagi. Bayang-bayang kelabu itu kini telah menjelam menjadi kenyataan pahit. Anaknya hamil! Dan Mina tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun pun tidak ingin memaksanya bicara. Karena dia semakin yakin, Mina membisu supaya tidak menambah penderitaan ibunya...

.

.

.

Baekhyun panik. Malam itu, Hana tidak pulang. Keesokan paginya, dia juga tidak muncul.

Dalam keadaan bingung, Baekhyun mengajak Mina untuk mencari Hana di tempat kerjanya. Tetapi Mina juga tidak tahu di diskotek mana Hana bekerja.

Akhirnya Mina terpaksa menghubungi Kris. Satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya dapat menolong Hana. Seperti dulu.

"Di kantor polisi lagi?" gerutu Kris jengkel.

"Tidak tahu, paman." Mina berusaha menekan perasaannya baik-baik. Demi Hana. Padahal mendengar suara lelaki itu saja dia sudah ingin muntah. "Tapi Hana eonni tidak pulang tadi malam. Dan aku tidak tahu di diskotek mana dia bekerja."

"Lalu kau suruh aku mencarinya di mana? Di setiap diskotek di Seoul?"

"Tolonglah, paman! Temani aku mencari Hana eonni!"

"Tapi kenapa mesti aku?"

"Siapa lagi, paman? Ibu masih lemah."

Kris menghela napas kesal. Kenapa dia terus yang dikejar-kejar dimintai tolong? Hana bukan anaknya! Bukan keponakannya! Bukan apa-apanya! Kenapa anak brengsek itu selalu membuat susah saja?

"Paling-paling dia ada di hotel," gerutu Kris gemas. "Atau di motel! Mana ada diskotek yang buka pagi-pagi begini!"

"Seminggu yang lalu, diskoteknya digerebek polisi, paman. Razia narkoba."

"Jadi dia minum obat juga? Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

.

.

.

"Jangan, Mina. Biar ibu saja yang pergi mencari Hana."

"Ibu masih lemah. Biar aku saja, bu."

"Kau gadis remaja, Mina. Tidak baik keluar masuk diskotek sendirian!"

"Aku tidak sendirian, bu."

"Lantas kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Ada paman Kris di luar. Aku minta tolong paman Kris. Dia sudah menghubungi temannya. Mencari tahu diskotek mana saja yang dirazia minggu lalu."

Kris? Baekhyun tertegun sesaat. Kris ada di luar?

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak masuk?"

"Dia tidak mau, bu. Katanya dia ingin menunggu di mobil saja."

Dia tidak mau menemuiku, pikir Baekhyun sedih. Masih marahkah dia? Atau...dia memang sudah tidak ingin melihatku?

Ada perasaan sedih menjalari hati kecil Baekhyun. Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya sedih. Tapi sekaligus terhina.

Perasaan seorang wanita yang merasa terbuang karena lelaki yang suatu waktu dulu pernah mengaguminya kini menjauhinya seperti seonggok sampah! Sudah begitu tidak berharganyakah dia?

Kalau bukan demi anaknya, Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin menjumpainya lagi. Tapi demi Hana...ditindasnya perasaannya.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai keluar. Dan melihat lelaki itu di balik kemudi. Masih mobilnya yang dulu juga. Yang sering dipakai menjemput Baekhyun dan membawanya ke mana-mana.

Tidak ada yang berubah pada penampilan Kris. Dia masih tetap segagah dulu. Dan sekali lagi, segurat rasa nyeri mengiris hati Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan ini dulu pernah hampir menjadi miliknya! Sekarang...melihatpun dia enggan!

"Selamat pagi, Kris," sapa Baekhyun di samping mobil. "Tidak masuk dulu?"

Kris menoleh dengan terkejut, seperti tengah melihat hantu. Wajahnya memucat sedikit. Matanya menyipit melihat Baekhyun.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, Baekhyun merasa ngilu. Mata laki-laki itu pasti tidak berdusta. Mata itu menyorotkan kekagetan. Yang kemudian perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi perasaan iba.

Baekhyun benci melihatnya. Rasanya lebih baik jika tidak usah membalas tatapan Kris lagi. Supaya matanya tidak usah menceritakan betapa berubahnya Baekhyun sekarang!

Chanyeol pasti sangat mencintainya. Begitu mengasihinya sampai matanya tidak pernah menyorotkan tatapan seperti itu... Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak pernah berubah. Tetapi bagi Kris, Baekhyun seperti sudah berubah menjadi sesosok monster!

"Terkejut melihatku?" tanya Baekhyun tenang. Seuntai senyum pahit dipaksakannya tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku sudah jauh berubah?"

"Hyunie!" Bergegas Kris membuka pintu mobilnya. Begitu gugupnya dia sampai hampir tersuruk ketika keluar dari mobil itu. "Apa kabar?"

Kalau Baekhyun mengharapkan Kris akan memeluknya seperti dulu, dia pasti kecewa. Tetapi Baekhyun memang sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi.

Begitu gugupnya Kris sampai dia lupa mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi salam. Atau...dia bukan lupa. Dia memang tidak mau...

"Tidak pernah ada kabar baik lagi. Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Oh, aku takut mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"Sesudah semua pertolongan yang kauberikan, kau masih takut menggangguku?"

"Ah, pertolongan apa! Tidak usah dipikirkan!"

"Tanpa uangmu, aku mungkin masih disandera rumah sakit. Tidak bisa membayar tagihannya."

"Oh." Wajah Kris bertambah pucat. Dan sikapnya bertambah serba salah. "Lupakan saja!"

Lupakan saja? Kenapa dia sebaik itu? Dan kenapa...dia begitu gugup? Bukankah dia justru sudah menjadi dewa penolong?

"Terima kasih sudah mau melayani permintaan-permintaan Mina. Dia selalu merepotkanmu."

Kris tidak mampu menjawab. Dia kelihatan sangat gelisah sampai Baekhyun bertambah bingung.

Sudah begitu mengerikankah penampilanku sampai Kris tidak berani menatapku, pikir Baekhyun sedih.

Saat itu Mina muncul dari belakang ibunya.

"Aku pergi dulu, bu," katanya dengan suara tertekan.

"Jangan, Mina. Biar ibu saja!"

"Kan ada paman Kris, bu!"

"Jangan. Biar ibu yang pergi bersama paman Kris."

"Tapi ibu masih lemah."

"Kau juga sedang tidak sehat. Masih mual?"

"Sedikit. Ibu istirahat saja."

"Kau saja yang istirahat. Ibu pergi dulu, Mina."

"Biar aku saja, bu!"

"Masuk, Mina."

"Ibu tidak akan kuat!"

"Biar Mina saja yang ikut, Hyunie," potong Kris resah. "Kau masih lemah..."

"Jangan mengasihani aku!" potong Baekhyun sengit. "Aku yang paling tahu kondisi tubuhku sendiri!"

"Tapi Mina lebih kuat..."

"Siapa bilang? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Bu..."

"Masuk, Mina. Jangan membantah lagi!"

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan Mina menemaniku mencari Hana," keluh Kris sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut padaku?" sergah Baekhyun gemas. "Apa penampilanku sudah begitu mengerikan?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit lagi..."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Operasiku sudah lewat. Dan aku masih tetap manusia. Bukan separuh mayat!"

"Kau tidak mengerti..."

"Aku mengerti sekali! Kau takut melihatku!"

"Kau keliru..."

"Karena aku sudah berubah total! Penampilanku telah jauh berbeda!"

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku!"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Kris. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku tidak akan menagih janji-janjimu!"

"Kau salah mengerti, Hyunie! Aku tidak mau kau ikut karena aku kasihan padamu. Kau masih lemah. Mina masih muda dan kuat..."

"Tapi dia hamil!"

Mobil Kris terlonjak berhenti. Mobil di belakangnya mengerem mendadak. Bunyi klaksonnya yang panjang menyakitkan telinga.

Tetapi Kris seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa. Dia terenyak bengong.

Hamil? Mina...hamil? anaknyakah yang berada dalam kandungan gadis itu? Anak yang selama ini diharapkannya?

Tentu saja Kris pantas terkejut. Tetapi menurut Baekhyun, kekagetannya berlebihan. Dia menepikan mobilnya seperti habis menelan lima butir luminal.

"Kaubilang...Mina hamil?" Kris menggagap sambil menyeka keringatnya. "Siapa...siapa yang...?"

"Dia tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Anaknya...sehat?"

"Apa maksudmu?" dengus Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Mina...tidak...tidak...menggugurkannya?"

"Aku tidak mau membunuh cucuku, siapapun ayahnya."

"Jangan, Hyunie! Kumohon kepadamu, jangan bunuh anak itu!"

Sekarang Baekhyun mengawasi Kris dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau menaruh perhatian begitu besar pada cucuku?"

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku mendambakan anak!"

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Berikan anak itu padaku, Hyunie!"

"Kepadamu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Tapi kau tidak pernah menginginkan anak orang lain, kan? Kau menginginkan anak kandung!"

"Kalau anak kandung tidak bisa kuperoleh, apa salahnya mengangkat anak?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah!" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tajam sampai Kris menjadi salah tingkah.

"Berikan anak itu padaku, Hyunie!" pintanya memelas sekali. "Aku rela memberikan apa saja yang kauminta!"

"Aku tidak menjual cucuku!" sergah Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin punya anak..."

"Dan kau tidak perlu melihat seperti apa anak itu nantinya?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tapi itu bukan sifatmu!"

"Kau yang bilang aku sudah berubah!"

"Istrimu tidak keberatan? Tidak perlu tanya pendapatnya dulu?"

"Itu yang diinginkannya sejak dulu!"

"Dia tidak keberatan mengambil cucuku sebagai anaknya?"

"Tao tidak peduli asal tidak kehilangan suaminya!"

"Tapi aku peduli. Jika cucuku tidak memperoleh ibu yang mengasihinya, lebih baik dia kurawat sendiri."

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa, Hyunie. Kau sakit! Dan Mina masih anak-anak! Apalagi dia belum bersuami..."

"Kau lupa. Aku sudah pengalaman membesarkan anak tanpa suami."

"Tapi lebih baik kalau seorang anak mempunyai ayah dan ibu, bukan? Kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya membesarkan anak seorang diri! Kau tidak mau Mina mengalami nasib yang sama denganmu, kan?"

"Akan kutanyakan pendapat Mina."

"Dia pasti patuh padamu, Hyunie!"

"Mina yang berhak memutuskan. Dia ibunya."

Dan aku ayahnya, jerit Kris dalam hati. Aku berhak memiliki anak itu!

.

.

.

"Anak anda kami tangkap dalam razia obat terlarang di diskotek tadi malam," kata Kapten Polisi Jung Yunho. "Di sakunya ditemukan lima butir pil ekstasi."

"Ya Tuhan!" desah Baekhyun getir.

"Hana menolak memberitahu alamatnya. Karena itu kami tidak dapat menghubungi orangtuanya."

"Anak itu masih di bawah umur," sela Kris. "Tidak dapatkah anda membebaskannya? Dia pasti hanya terbawa pergaulan teman-temannya..."

"Tidak semudah itu, tuan. Kami harus menyelidiki dulu, Hana memiliki pil itu untuk diedarkan atau untuk dikonsumsi sendiri."

"Maksud anda, anak itu terlibat jaringan pengedar obat terlarang?"

"Tidak mungkin!" cetus Baekhyun kecut. "Hana bekerja sebagai DJ di diskotek itu!"

"Anda telah dibohongi, nyonya. Dia tidak bekerja. Tetapi hampir tiap malam dia berkeliaran di diskotek itu."

Baekhyun terhenyak lemas. Musibah beruntun yang menimpa keluarganya seperti langit yang perlahan-lahan runtuh mengubur dirinya.

"Kami akui akhir-akhir ini dia memang kurang pengawasan, Pak," dengan gigih Kris masih mencoba membebaskan Hana. "Ibunya baru saja dioperasi kanker. Tetapi kalau anda sudi membebaskannya, kami berjanji akan mendidiknya baik-baik dan mengawasinya lebih ketat."

"Sudah saya katakan, tidak semudah itu. Semua ada prosedurnya. Kami sedang menekan Hana supaya dia mengatakan siapa bandarnya. Tetapi dia tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya Hana sekejam ini padaku," keluh Baekhyun ketika sedang menunggu untuk bertemu dengan anaknya. "Apalagi pada saat ibunya dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Dia mencari uang untuk pengobatanmu," sahut Kris datar. "Dulu dia pernah mencuri ketika kau masih di rumah sakit. Aku yakin sekarang pun dia mengedarkan narkoba dengan alasan yang sama."

"Ya, Tuhan." Baekhyun menyusut air matanya dengan sedih. "Lebih baik aku tidak usah dioperasi daripada anak-anakku menderita begini!"

"Bukan salahmu, Hyunie," gumam Kris lirih. Terenyuh melihat penderitaan wanita yang pernah dikasihinya. "Hanya nasibmu yang buruk..."

Ketika Hana dibawa ke hadapannya, Baekhyun tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena sedihnya.

Wajah putri sulungnya kusut. Merah. Agak sembap. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Pakaiannya lusuh. Dia tampak kotor. Letih. Dan kurang tidur.

Tetapi matanya tetap mata Hana. Mata yang tidak pernah bersinar takut. Mata yang nyaris dingin.

Dia menatap ibunya dengan tegar. Tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa ke sini, bu?" tanyanya datar. "Aku tidak mau melibatkan ibu!"

Tanpa dapat menahan keharuannya lagi, Baekhyun merangkul anaknya. Sesaat tubuh Hana terasa membeku dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu tahu semua yang kaulakukan ini adalah untuk ibu," bisik Baekhyun getir. "Bertahanlah, nak. Ibu akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskanmu."

"Lebih baik kauceritakan siapa bandarmu," sela Kris datar. "Supaya hukumanmu lebih ringan."

Hana melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Dan menatap Kris dengan dingin.

"Lebih baik jangan ikut campur," katanya tawar.

"Hana, jangan begitu. Paman Kris hanya ingin menolong..."

"Aku tidak perlu ditolong. Lebih baik ibu pulang. Di sini bukan tempat untuk ibu."

"Mari kita pulang, Hyunie!" potong Kris tandas. "Biar dia selesaikan sendiri persoalannya. Kita lihat saja sampai di mana kehebatan anakmu."

Hana menatap Kris dengan geram. Baekhyun sampai terkesiap melihat sorot mata Hana yang begitu penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Holaaaaa! Aku fast update!**

 **Chapter depan udah ending pemirsa!**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang penasaran sama ending-nya gak?**

 **Hohohohohho...**

 **Banyak readers yang sebel ama Baek gara2 Baek malah nuduh Yeol yang hamilin Mina...**

 **Hhhhhh complicated banget ya...**

 **Kalo aku sebel ama Kris... masa bocah abege kek mina diembat juga. Okelah kalo emaknya mungkin emang udah dewasa, cantik, nan seksehhhh... tapi anaknya...oh tidak!**

 **Oke segitu dulu deh...**

 **Sampai jumpa di last chapter ya!**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review guys! *wink***


	16. Chapter 16

**THIRTY SOMETHING (Remake)**

 **Chapter 16 - END**

 **Cast :**

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, EXO (pairing CHANBAEK dan KRISBAEK)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt, Sad, Family**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF ini merupakan hasil remake kedua dari novel karya Mira W.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Kris dengan letih. Sesaat sebelum turun, Kris masih memburunya dengan pertanyaan.

"Janji ya, Hyunie? Akan kau bicarakan dengan Mina?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lesu. Dia keluar dari mobil. Dan menutup pintunya. Dulu, Kris-lah yang selalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Tetapi sekarang, tampaknya dia tidak merasa perlu lagi. Dia lebih tertarik membicarakan anak Mina.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi," katanya sebelum pergi. "Kuharap kau sudah ada jawaban pasti."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia melangkah tertatih-tatih ke pintu rumah. Dan seorang laki-laki bertampang menyeramkan dengan tato cukup mencolok di lengannya, menghampirinya dengan cepat.

Sesaat Baekhyun mengira dia akan dirampok. Barangkali kemalangan belum puas juga mengusiknya. Refleks dia berbalik untuk minta tolong kepada Kris. Tetapi mobil pria itu telah pergi. Sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejar. Terlalu jauh juga bagi Kris untuk mendengar jeritan Baekhyun.

"Nyonya Byun Baekhyun?" sapa lelaki bertato itu begitu melihat Baekhyun mundur ketakutan.

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Menahan napas tanpa berani bergerak.

"Jangan takut. Sayang teman Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol adalah teman satu sel saya. Kemarin saya dibebaskan dari penjara. Dia yang meminta saya datang kemari."

"Chanyeol sakit?" sekejap Baekhyun melupakan rasa takutnya. Rasa khawatir dan penyesalan berkecamuk di hatinya. Sudah lama dia tidak menengok Chanyeol. Sampai Chanyeol mengirim temannya kemari...

"Selamat siang, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan terperanjat. Dan belum pernah merasa begitu lega ketika melihat dokter gigi Kim Joonmyun tegak di dekatnya. "Dokter Kim..."

"Ada apa?" Dengan sikap waspada Kim Joonmyun mengawasi teman Chanyeol yang bertampang kriminal itu. "Dia mengganggumu?"

"Oh, tidak!" cetus Baekhyun setelah dapat menguasai dirinya kembali. "Dia teman Chanyeol..."

"Temanmu?" dokter Kim mengangkat alisnya. Ditatapnya lelaki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol mengirim saya untuk melihat keadaan anda," dengus pria bertato itu tanpa mengacuhkan Joonmyun. "Seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Siapa itu Chanyeol?" desak Joonmyun curiga.

"Temanku," sahut Baekhyun letih.

"Temanmu punya teman seperti itu?"

Nada suara Joonmyun hampir membuat kemarahan Baekhyun meledak. Apa haknya mengatur siapa yang boleh menjadi teman Chanyeol? Untung dia masih bisa menguasai emosinya.

"Maaf, saya letih hari sekali hari ini," gumam Baekhyun tanpa berniat menyilahkan Joonmyun masuk.

"Sayang sekali." Paras dokter gigi itu berubah. "Tadinya saya berniat mengajakmu dan Jina menonton tayangan perdana iklan Jina."

"Terima kasih. Tapi hari ini, rasanya mengangkat kakipun saya sudah tidak kuat lagi."

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan denganmu, Mina," kata Baekhyun perlahan-lahan setelah selesai menceritakan keadaan Hana.

Mina yang sedang menangis mendengar cerita ibunya tentang Hana, mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang berlinang air mata menatap ibunya dengan getir.

"Paman Kris menginginkan anakmu..."

Dan Baekhyun terkesiap. Mata Mina menggelepar panik. Sorot ketakutan memancar dari matanya. Membuat Baekhyun tertegun bingung.

Ada apa? Kenapa Mina tampak begitu ketakutan?

"Semua terserah kau," sambung Baekhyun hati-hati. "Kalau kau tidak mau anakmu diadopsi..."

Mina meraung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai Baekhyun kewalahan meredakan tangisnya.

"Ada apa?" nenek yang masih menggendong Yuna tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri.

"Kris ingin mengadopsi anak Mina." Baekhyun menghela napas berat. "Katanya dia bersedia membiayai semua kebutuhan Mina, sejak hamil sampai melahirkan."

"Rasanya itu jalan terbaik," tukas nenek mantap. "Mina belum sanggup membesarkan anaknya. Lebih baik anak itu diberikan kepada keluarga yang memang menginginkan anak. Aku yakin, cucumu lebih terurus di tangan mereka, Hyunie. Mereka keluarga kaya kan? Nah, anak Mina pasti mempunyai masa depan yang lebih cerah di tangan mereka."

Diam-diam Baekhyun menyetujui pendapat ibunya. Tetapi dia tetap menyerahkan keputusan terakhir di tangan Mina. Dan saat ini, Mina belum dapat ditanya, dia masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir," terngiang kembali di telinga Chanyeol kata-kata temannya. "Perempuanmu tidak kurang suatu apa! Dia baru saja diantar pulang oleh lelaki naik mobil mewah. Besok dia janji datang lagi, dan minta jawaban pasti!"

Merah padam muka Chanyeol ketika membayangkannya. Siapa lelaki yang mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan mobil mewah itu?

"Pantas saja dia tidak sempat kemari! Baru saja pulang, ada lelaki lain yang datang menjemputnya. Seorang dokter!"

Mula-mula Chanyeol mengira dokter Kang. Tetapi temannya berkeras mengatakan dokter itu masih muda dan tampan.

"Lupakan saja dia, Chanyeol! Dia bukannya sakit. Dia terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa menengok kekasihnya di penjara!"

Benarkah Baekhyun telah melupakannya? Benarkah dia tidak sempat lagi meluangkan waktu untuk datang menjenguknya?

Tentu saja Chanyeol merasa sakit hati. Meskipun sebagian hatinya belum mau mempercayainya. Benarkah sudah ada lelaki baru dalam kehidupan Baekhyun? Kalau benar demikian, perempuan itu benar-benar sakit!

Tidak heran sambutan Chanyeol begitu dingin ketika sore itu Baekhyun datang menjenguknya. Dan api cemburu yang sedang menghanguskan benarnya mengaburkan ketajaman intuisinya. Chanyeol tidak mampu mencium perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

"Siapa dokter itu?"

Dinginnya suara Chanyeol menyentakkan kesadaran Baekhyun. Meletupkan kegusaran di hatinya.

Dia masih berani mencemburui diriku setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada anakku, geram Baekhyun dalam hati. Munafik!

"Dokter siapa?" balas Baekhyun sama dinginnya.

"Yang kemarin siang datang ke rumahmu."

"Dokter Kim Joonmyun," sahut Baekhyun tawar. "Dokter giginya Jina."

"Dia melayani juga panggilan rumah?"

Sinisnya suara Chanyeol memerahkan paras Baekhyun. "Jina berhasil menjadi bintang iklan karena jasanya."

"Dan dia menagih balas jasa?"

Sekarang ambang kesabaran Baekhyun terlampaui.

"Apa maksudmu, Yeol?"

"Kau tidak sempat mengunjungiku karena dua orang lelaki itu?" sergah Chanyeol sama sengitnya. "Padahal aku begitu mencemaskanmu! Kukira kau sakit!"

"Lelaki siapa?"

"Kau yang harus menjawabnya! Siapa lelaki yang mengantarkanmu pulang dengan mobil mewah itu? Yang berjanji akan datang lagi besok untuk minta kepastian jawabanmu?"

Astaga, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Rupanya mata-mata Chanyeol sudah menceritakan hasil pengintaiannya dengan lengkap!

"Kris." Baekhyun menghembuskan nama itu bersama napasnya. "Kris Wu. Bekas produserku."

"Oh, dia lagi rupanya!" Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol sedang mengejek atau marah. "Dewa penolong yang meminjamkan uang untuk operasimu! Dia masih mengejar-ngejarmu? Sekarang anak-anakmu pasti tidak keberatan! Dia datang untuk mendesakmu menikah?"

"Dia datang untuk menemaniku mencari Hana!" dengus Baekhyun marah. Air mata berlinang di matanya meskipun dia sudah berusaha menahannya. "Hana ditahan polisi. Ada lima butir pil ekstasi di sakunya..."

Sesaat Chanyeol terhenyak. Kemarahannya memudar. Matanya mengawasi Baekhyun dengan tegang.

"Kapan dia dibebaskan?" tanyanya kaku. "Apa yang dikatakan polisi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sedih. Ketika dirasanya air matanya hampir runtuh, dia berbalik untuk menyembunyikannya.

Lama mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih membelai telinga Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tak sepantasnya aku mencemburuimu."

Memang tidak pantas! Kalau benar kau yang menghamili Mina!

"Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Seminggu lebih kau tidak datang. Tidak ada kabar berita. Kukira kau sakit. Sampai kuutus temanku yang baru dibebaskan kemarin. Dan laporannya tentangmu, membuatku hampir meledak dibakar cemburu."

"Kau masih bisa mencemburuiku?" gumam Baekhyun lirih. "Pada saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau masih perempuan yang menarik. Tidak heran kalau Kris masih mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Dia bahkan sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi kalau tidak terpaksa!"

"Tidak mau melihatmu tapi masih melamarmu?"

"Siapa yang melamarku?"

"Dia datang lagi hari ini untuk meminta kepastianmu kan?"

"Dia ingin mengadopsi anak Mina."

Lama Baekhyun tidak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ketika dia memutar tubuhnya, dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang memandangnya dengan wajah pucat. Tatapan matanya begitu sedih sampai Baekhyun hampir tidak kuat membalas tatapannya. Tetapi di mata itu, Baekhyun tidak menemukan perasaan bersalah sedikit pun!

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Baek?" tanyanya getir setelah mampu membuka mulutnya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng putus asa.

"Mina tidak pernah mau mengatakannya. Barangkali dia takut tambah menyiksa ibunya."

"Maksudmu..." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tegang. "Salah seorang kenalanmu? Temanmu?"

"Seseorang yang dekat denganku dan dia."

Tatapan mata Baekhyun begitu ganjil. Lama Chanyeol berusaha menganalisis arti tatapan itu sebelum tiba-tiba dia sadar, Baekhyun mencurigainya!

"Ya, Tuhan!" desis Chanyeol antara terkejut, sedih, dan kecewa. "Kau menuduhku?"

Baekhyun menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Tetapi Mina tidak punya teman. Dan dia sangat mengagumimu..."

"Teganya kau menuduhku berbuat sekeji itu kepada anakmu!"

"Tahukah kau kenapa aku tidak mengunjungimu seminggu ini?" tanya Baekhyun sedih. Diangkatnya wajahnya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan getir.

"Karena kau jijik kepadaku?"

"Karena aku takut tidak kuat mendengar pengakuanmu!"

"Dengar, Baek. Kau sudah membawanya ke dokter?"

"Tak ada keraguan lagi. Dokter bilang, dia hamil."

"Berapa usia kandungannya?"

"Kira-kira enam minggu. Apa bedanya?"

"Dokter mengatakan kapan perkiraan melahirkannya?"

"Lima belas september. Kalau aku tidak salah."

"Ada metode untuk menghitung taksiran melahirkan, dihitung sejak tanggal menstruasi terakhir. Jika dokter mengatakan tanggal lima belas bulan september, itu berarti menstruasi terakhir Mina jatuh pada tanggal delapan bulan desember. Benar?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dahinya berkerut.

"Berarti Mina masih mendapat mestruasi ketika aku ditahan!"

Baekhyun menatap bingung. Kebingungannnya perlahan-lahan mencair. Berganti dengan kelegaan.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?" desahnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku telah sembarangan menuduhmu..."

"Kau sedang bingung. Tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Lupakan saja. Sekarang yang penting, memikirkan siapa yang menghamili Mina."

"Apa bedanya lagi? Asal bukan kau..."

"Katamu tadi, Kris ingin mengadopsi anak Mina?"

Baekhyun tertegun menatap Chanyeol. Ketika perlahan-lahan tatapannya berubah nanar,wajahnya memucat.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Mina tidak mau menemui Chanyeol. Dia malu. Tetapi ketika sampai gelap ibunya belum pulang juga, dia panik.

Tadi ibunya bilang mau mengunjungi paman Chanyeol. Kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang juga? Mustahil ibunya pergi selama itu. Dia masih lemah. Cepat lelah. Dan dia sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak sore.

Akhirnya Mina memberanikan diri mengunjungi rumah tahanan Chanyeol. Waktu berkunjung memang sudah habis. Mina harus mengiba-iba supaya diizinkan menemui Chanyeol.

"Tolonglah, pak," pintanya memelas sekali pada petugas yang melarangnya masuk. "Sebentar saja. Ibu saya belum pulang. Padahal baru saja dioperasi. Saya takut terjadi apa-apa. Barangkali paman Chanyeol tahu ke mana ibu saya pergi."

Chanyeol terkejut sekali ketika petugas penjara menjemputnya di sel. Lebih-lebih ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Mina!" cetusnya kaget. "Ada apa? Ibumu baik?"

Mina tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Air matanya langsung mengalir membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol terenyuh sekali melihatnya. Dia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk gadis itu untuk menghiburnya.

"Jangan menangis, Mina," gumam Chanyeol lembut. "Paman tahu kenapa kau melakukannya."

Sesaat Mina menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar. Sudah tahukah paman Chanyeol? Dari mana dia tahu?

"Bajingan itulah yang seharusnya dihajar. Dia menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kalau paman sudah bebas nanti, paman akan membuat perhitungan atas apa yang dilakukannya padamu."

Sekarang Mina yakin. Paman Chanyeol sudah tahu! Artinya... ibunya juga sudah tahu!

Ya Tuhan! Ke mana ibunya pergi sekarang? Ke tempat paman Kris?

"Paman..." Mina menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. "Tadi ibu kemari? Apa ibu bilang mau pergi ke mana setelah pergi dari sini?"

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali." Tao mengawasi suaminya dengan heran. "Angin apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Selama menjadi suaminya, Kris memang baru dua kali mengunjungi istrinya di tempat kerjanya. Biasanya dia paling malas datang ke sana.

Tao mempunyai sebuah butik yang dikelolanya sendiri. Tidak besar. Tapi cukup ekslusif. Di tempat inilah dia dapat mengusir kesepiannya. Melupakan kebosanannya berkurung di rumah.

Dia sedang menata sebuah gaun baru ketika Kris tiba-tiba muncul. Dan Tao sudah merasa, bahkan sebelum Kris membuka mulutnya, ada kabar teramat penting yang dibawanya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Kris sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Tao.

"Soal apa?" tao mengikuti suaminya masuk ke ruang kecil di belakang butik yang dipergunakan sebagai kantor. "Begitu pentingnyakah sampai tidak dapat menungguku pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku ingin minta sesuatu padamu."

Seriusnya suara Kris membuat Tao semakin penasaran. Dan semakin berdebar-debar menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Soal apa? Kalau soal perempuan, aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Aku ingin punya anak."

Wajah Tao memerah sampai telinga. Bibirnya rapat menahan perasaan geram. "Lagu lama," desisnya kering.

"Sekarang keinginanku sudah tak tertahankan lagi."

"Kau ingin menikahi temanmu yang hampir mati itu? Dia masih sanggup memberimu anak?"

"Aku ingin mengadopsi cucunya."

"Cucu siapa?" desak Tao bingung.

"Ingat anak perempuan pincang yang pernah datang ke rumah kita?"

"Anak teman baikmu yang sakit kanker itu?"

"Dia hamil. Aku ingin mengadopsi anaknya."

Sekarang Tao menatap suaminya dengan tajam. Begitu tajamnya sampai Kris merasa resah.

"Kenapa harus anaknya?" sergah Tao curiga.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia tidak bisa memelihara anak itu."

"Siapa ayahnya?"

"Mana aku tahu?"

"Kau mau mengambil anak haram yang tidak ketahuan siapa ayahnya?"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu berminat hendak mengadopsi anak itu?"

"Kenapa tidak! Kita sudah lama ingin punya anak!"

"Tapi kau selalu menolak anak angkat! Katamu, kau ingin anak kandung! Kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran?"

"Aku sudah putus asa."

Tetapi cara Kris menjawab membuat Tao bertambah gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Tao merasa suaminya sedang berdusta.

Mungkinkah...anak itu...anaknya sendiri? Gadis pincang itu perlu uang. Dan dia masih hijau. Belum berpengalaman. Mungkinkah Kris...?

"Aku ingin bicara dengan gadis itu."

"Untuk apa?" Kris separuh membentak.

"Untuk apa?" Tao membelalak kesal. "Kau mau mengangkat anak yang tidak ketahuan asal-usulnya?"

"Asal-usul apa lagi? Aku kenal neneknya. Dia perempuan baik-baik."

"Tapi kau tidak kenal kakeknya! Tidak kenal ayahnya!"

"Kalau kau mau mengadopsi anak, kau harus kenal semua nenek moyangnya?"

"Paling tidak, aku tahu dari comberan mana mereka berasal!"

"Dengar, Tao." Suara Kris berubah dingin. Wajahnya membeku. "Aku akan mengambil anak itu. Jika kau masih menginginkan rumah tangga kita utuh, jangan bantah kehendakku!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa resah. Dia menyesal. Merasa bersalah. Dia telah membangkitkan kecurigaan itu di hati Baekhyun.

Tadi Baekhyun pergi dengan marah. Matanya memendam dendam dan sakit hati yang tak terperikan.

Baekhyun mungkin sudah tidak mengharapkan lagi dapat mempersuami Kris. Tetapi bagaimana pun, lelaki itu adalah mantan kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka pernah terlanjur intim. Dan kini... Kris menghamili putrinya.

Sekarang Baekhyun belum pulang ke rumah. Padahal dia sudah begitu lelah. Ke mana dia pergi? Mencari Kris? Mendesaknya mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya?

Bagaimana kalau Kris menyangkal? Dan bagaimana...kalau dia...mengaku?

.

.

.

Kris turun dari mobilnya dengan marah. Dibantingnya pintu mobil dengan geram.

Perempuan banyak tingkah! Tidak diceraikan saja sudah bagus! Kenapa Tao begitu konyol? Tidak tahu diri! Perempuan mandul, masih banyak tingkah! Apa pedulinya anak siapapun yang mereka adopsi?

Kris masuk ke kantornya dengan kesal. Dia langsung masuk ke ruangannya. Menyalakan lampu dan mengambil arsip surat-surat perjanjian.

Dia harus bertindak cepat. Sebelum Mina sempat menggugurkan kandungannya. Anaknya sudah datang! Anak yang sangat didambakannya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk memiliki anak itu, apapun taruhannya!

Kris mengambil sebuah contoh kontrak. Dia akan mendesak Mina dan ibunya untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian. Mereka akan menyerahkan anak itu kepadanya sesudah lahir nanti. Apa pun permintaan mereka akan diturutinya...

Kris duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Menyalakan komputer dan baru hendak mengetik ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka...

.

.

.

"Serangan jantung?" Kepala sipir penjara yang bertugas jaga itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sangat kesakitan, pak! Napasnya sesak."

"Sudah menghubungi dokter?"

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia ragu. Katanya sebaiknya pasien dikonsultasikan ke dokter ahli jantung."

"Dia tidak pura-pura sakit kan?"

"Kata dokter gejalanya persis serangan jantung."

"Dia tidak minum obat apa-apa? Ada sejenis obat yang dapat memberikan efek seperti serangan jantung."

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi kalau anda mengizinkan, saya akan mengawalnya ke rumah sakit. Dan membawanya pulang kembali jika dia tidak perlu dirawat."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" sapa Kris heran. "Ada apa?"

Belum pernah Kris melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Wajahnya yang kurus tampak pucat seperti mayat.

Matanya yang sayu dan letih menatap dingin. Begitu dinginnya sampai Kris merasa bulu romanya meremang.

Baekhyun-kah yang datang? Atau...hantunya?

Tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah tegak dalam keremangan cahaya di ambang pintu. Latar belakang yang gelap menimbulkan kesan yang lebih menyeramkan lagi.

Mendadak sekilas perasaan tidak nyaman menyelinap ke hati Kris. Mengusik kewaspadaannya. Dia sudah merasa, kedatangan Baekhyun pasti bukan membawa kabar gembira. Dia seperti hendak menuntut sesuatu...menggugat...menuduh...

Lambat-lambat Kris bangkit dari kursinya. Dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Duduk, Hyunie," tukasnya hati-hati. "Kau tampak lelah..."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk membimbing Baekhyun ke kursi. Tetapi wanita itu spontan mengelak.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi!" Suaranya tawar dan kering. Tapi matanya tetap menatap sedingin es.

Kris terpaku. Alarm tanda bahaya berdering mengirimkan sinyal ke seluruh tubuh Kris. Membangkitkan kewaspadaannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati. "Kau datang seperti hantu."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Apa benar kau ayah dari anak yang dikandung Mina?"

.

.

.

Tao tidak dapat lagi berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Bayangan wajah suaminya yang sangat gusar terus mengusiknya.

Kenapa Kris begitu marah? Kenapa dia begitu berkeras ingin mengadopsi anak itu?

Tao kenal sekali sifat suaminya. Kris lebih baik menceraikan istrinya daripada mengangkat seorang anak.

Tao-lah yang selama ini menolak perceraian. Bukan karena dia masuk mencintai suaminya. Tetapi karena ingin mempertahankan status.

Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Kris berubah? Benarkah anak itu...anaknya sendiri?

"Apa bedanya bagimu?" geram Kris sesaat sebelum pergi tadi. "Anak siapapun yang kuambil, anak itu tetap anak angkatmu! Karena kau tidak bisa memberikan anak kandung untukku!"

Memang menyakitkan. Tetapi itulah yang selalu dikatakan Kris selama ini.

"Jika kau masih menginginkan rumah tangga kita utuh," ancamnya dingin. "Jangan membantah keinginanku!"

Dan Tao tahu, Kris bersungguh-sungguh. Kalau Tao masih menginginkan menjadi istrinya, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus menerima anak itu, tidak peduli siapa ayahnya!

Bergegas Tao berkemas. Dia harus menyusul suaminya. Tapi...kemana dia pergi?

.

.

.

Kris tidak menjawab. Tetapi ketika melihat air muka laki-laki itu, Baekhyun tidak memerlukan jawaban lagi.

Kesedihan, sakit hati, dan kemarahan yang ditahannya sejak tadi, menggumpal menyesakkan dada. Stres demi stres yang silih berganti menyapanya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini seperti menemukan tempat pelampiasan.

Kris menyetubuhi Mina...menghamili putrinya yang baru berusia empat belas tahun! Sungguh menjijikkan!

"Kau bajingan!" Dengan kalap Baekhyun menyerang dan menerkam Kris. Dicakarnya wajahnya, dipukulinya dadanya.

Kris yang tidak menyangka Baekhyun dapat bertindak histeris seperti itu, tidak sempat mengelak.

Torehan kuku Baekhyun meninggalkan goresan panjang berdarah dan menyakitkan di wajahnya. Refleks Kris memukul wanita itu. Agak terlalu keras sampai Baekhyun yang masih lemah dan dalam keadaan letih serta syok, terjajar ke dinding di belakangnya.

Kepalanya membentur tembok. Dan tubuhnya merosot lemas ke lantai.

"Hyunie!" teriak Kris bingung.

Saat itu seorang laki-laki muncul di pintu. Begitu melihat keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraung marah. Dia menerkam Kris. Dan menghantam rahangnya.

Begitu kuatnya sampai Kris merasa tulang rahang bawahnya berderak dan giginya goyah. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membela diri. Pukulannya datang beruntun. Dia baru berhenti memukul setelah Kris ambruk ke lantai.

Dan Tao berdiri di ambang pintu menyaksikan kejadian itu sambil menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari kantor Kris. Baekhyun sudah siuman. Tetapi dia belum mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Seolah-olah dia masih berada di dunia lain.

Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang amat memilukan hati.

Tatapan yang membuat Chanyeol merasa hatinya tercabik menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil.

"Kita akan mengatasinya bersama-sama, sayang," bisik Chanyeol lembut. "Kuatkanlah hatimu. Tetaplah tegak seperti batu karang di tengah lautan kehidupan."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumah. Sama seperti malam pertama pertemuan mereka dulu. Bedanya, kali ini Baekhyun yang sakit. Dan kali ini, anak-anak Baekhyun masih belum tidur karena menunggu ibu mereka pulang.

Sena dan Jina menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan gembira. Chanyeol merangkul mereka dengan terharu setelah membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa. Mina membawakan handuk dingin untuk mengompres kepala Baekhyun. Sementara nenek membawakan segelas air.

Malam itu Chanyeol melewatkan waktunya bersama Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya. Hanya malam itu, karena keesokan paginya dia harus kembali meninggalkan rumah. Menyerahkan dirinya kembali ke rumah tahanan.

Chanyeol memang harus membayar pelariannya dari pengawalan penjaga yang sedang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tetapi dia tidak menyesal. Dia telah berhasil membalaskan sakit hati Baekhyun dan Mina.

Malam itu Kris harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena gegar otak ringan. Tulang mandibulanya patah. Empat buah giginya rontok. Dan dia tetap tidak berhasil mengadopsi anak Mina.

Mina telah bertekad untuk merawat sendiri anaknya. Baekhyun memboyong keluarganya pindah ke rumah sederhana yang sedang dicicilnya. Dia tinggal di sana sambil menunggu Chanyeol dan Hana dibebaskan dari tahanan.

Sementara karir Jina sebagai bintang iklan terus melangit. Permintaan demi permintaan terus mengejarnya sampai Baekhyun kewalahan mengatur jadwalnya agar Jina tidak ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah.

Yuna terus bertumbuh sebagai anak imbesil yang sulit dididik. Tetapi Baekhyun bertekad untuk melatihnya sekuat tenaga agar Yuna kelak dapat hidup mandiri. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur Tuhan masih memberinya waktu untuk membesarkan anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kelar dah ff remake ini...hiks...hiks...hiks**

 **Ada yang dongkol? Merasa ff ini masih menggantung di beberapa bagian?**

 **Sama...hahaha...**

 **Seriously, I need more chanbaek...! Tapi FF ini harus berakhir sampai di sini...**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review... ini kesempatan terakhir kalian untuk meninggalkan jejak**

 **Dan aku ingin ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah mengikuti THIRTY SOMETHING (remake) dari awal brojol (?) sampai cerita ini kelar.**

 **Kamsahamnida yeorobunnnnnnnnn!**

 **I love you all!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves nya yaa!**


End file.
